


A feia mais Bela

by ValSonChichi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValSonChichi/pseuds/ValSonChichi
Summary: Não é a novela, mas sim uma fic onde Goten perde o seu maior amor para seu maior amigo e vai conhecer uma garota muito feia, mas que guarda grade segredo de todos. Por ela ser feia sempre é humilhada e chamada de todos os nomes possíveis, mas Goten vai descobri a verdadeira mulher por de trás de sua feiura.
Relationships: Son Goten & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. A nova professora

Goten estava um pouco distante da entrada da faculdade, sua cabeça baixa, sua tristeza estampada em seu rosto e sua frustração por não dizer o que sentia a filha do melhor amigo de seu pai. Tinha visto ela se declarar ao seu melhor amigo bem a sua frente, nunca imaginou que ela gostava dele, por isso ela sempre o ignorou quando estava junto do herdeiro do extinto trono sayajin e do atual herdeiro da Corporação Cápsula. E o pior foi o seu melhor amigo ter aceitado os sentimentos dela, aquilo acabou com ele e o fez se afastar do melhor amigo, quase irmão.  
O vento batia em seus cabelos espetados, seus livros em baixo de seu braço, um pé encostado no muro. Olhava disfarçadamente para a entrada da faculdade, seus olhos semicerrados, um misto de magoa e dor por ter perdido o seu grande amor para o seu melhor amigo estava dentro de si, e depois de tanto tempo ele ainda não conseguia encará-lo de frente.  
Há alguns dias ele se manteve assim: distante de seu melhor amigo, pois a magoa massacrava o coração do jovem de cabelos negros. “Maldito Trunks, por que ficou com a Maron, por que não a me deixou falar com ela. Mas eu também fui burro de não ter me expressado a ela da forma que eu queria.” Pensava ele amargurado.  
Goten fazia questão de evitar o filho do príncipe. Ele estava ali escondendo seu ki esperando que seu amigo saísse da entrada de onde algumas garotas o radiavam e Trunks tentando passar entre elas, se achando a última bolacha do pacote.  
Goten dá um sorriso irônico e carregado de amargura.  
“Como ele pode dar atenção a essas garotas quando ele tem a Maron, a garota mais linda que eu já conheci.” Ele pensava cerrando o punho, seu coração ainda acelerava quando pensava na garota de madeixas loiras. Ainda olhando em direção à entrada da faculdade, ele viu uma moça de cabelos castanhos médios presos em um rabo de cavalo, com alguns livros na mão, vestia uma saia rente até os seus pés, um suéter bem fora de moda por cima de uma blusa que não dava para ver direito, pois ela estava virada de costa para ele tentando entrar na faculdade, mas ele viu quando ela foi empurrada de volta e pode apreciar a bela visão da jovem caindo de bunda no chão, depois se levantar tirando a poeira, ela tentou passar mais uma vez e é barrada pelo jovem de cabelos lilases.  
\- Vai participar do concurso de feiura? – Perguntou Trunks a vendo ao seu lado. – Por que se está achando que vai se aproximar de mim está muito enganada.  
\- Nem vou participar de concurso e nem estou interessada em um riquinho mimado como você – apontou ela com o dedo indicador para ele, mostrou o par de metais pregados em seus dentes brancos. - Se é essa preocupação, pode ficar despreocupado – ela encarou, empurrou seus óculos com o mesmo dedo o ajeitando no rosto cheio de sardas. O óculo que tinha um grau muito grande que dava para ver seus olhos pequeninos no fundo.  
\- Ainda bem, por que eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado – deu os ombros com um sorriso brilhoso e desviando o olhar do rosto dela.  
\- Não precisa se preocupar senhor Briefs, pessoas como você tem muitas no mundo – ela passou meio apertado pelas garotas em passos firmes. – Esses ricos são sempre iguais – murmurou ela, mas o saiyajin ouviu perfeitamente e a segurou pelo braço a encarando.  
\- O que disse? – perguntou ele sério a encarando.  
\- Acho que você ouviu bem de mais, senhor Briefs – ela o encarou de volta com muita coragem.  
Trunks juntou as sobrancelhas e ainda segurando o pulso com certa força.  
\- Eu te conheço?  
A garota engoliu seco; sentiu arranhar a garganta, desviou os olhos do dele, tentou se soltar, mas ele abriu a mão a soltando ela esfregou o punho e disse:  
\- E quem não conhece o famoso Trunks Briefs, o famoso herdeiro da Corporação Cápsula. Seu lindo rostinho está bem estampado em todas as revistas – ela deu uma risada irônica e já ia sair de perto dele quando ele disse:  
\- Escute aqui... – ele começou a ficar nervoso. – Não use esse tom comigo.  
\- Olha só ele ficou enfezadinho - ela o encarou bem. – Não fique assim, riquinhos como você tem muitos – ela dizia sem o conhecer direito.  
\- Antes de julgar as pessoas devia conhecê-las primeiro – ele desviou o olhar.  
\- Ótimo, então tome de exemplo para você! - estava sarcástica e saiu apressada indo a uma direção que Trunks nunca imaginaria que ela fosse; à sala dos professores e de onde ele estava deu pra enxergar muito bem.  
Trunks achou que ela tinha ido reclamar dele e achava muito estranho a atitude dela, mas preferiu esquecer e ir para aula pensando: “Além de feia, ainda e fofoqueira e criança”.  
Seu amigo ainda não havia aparecido, sentia falta do rapaz de cabelos negros ao seu lado, afinal eram mais que amigos, eram irmãos.  
Suspirou fundo passou a mão nos cabelos e entrou em sua sala de aula.  
*************  
Goten viu que seu amigo já tinha ido para a sala de aula, saiu de seu posto de onde só ele poderia ter a visão do portão da faculdade, entrou rapidamente pelos corredores, correu até a sua sala escondendo seu ki do seu amigo e quando para na porta ele vê a garota que estava no portão um pouco mais cedo.  
\- Posso entrar? – Ele perguntou encarando a jovem que além da saia enorme, o suéter bem fora de moda, um grande óculos fundo de garrafa, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, um par de brincos grudado em suas orelhas, um sorriso cheio de metal mostrando que ela usava aparelho nos dentes, um brilho nos lábios que mostrava que ela usava algo neutro que deixava a cor natural do mesmo.  
\- Sim... – ela o encarou o rapaz de cabelos espetados, pele branca, com livros na mão, uma camisa um pouco solta na cor bege e uma calça preta mostrando que ele era uma pessoa simples.  
\- Me desculpe professora, não queria chegar atrasado professora – murmurou ele cabisbaixo.  
\- Aqui você vem se quiser, sabe que deixamos a vontade do aluno, mas tendo muitas faltas bomba – ela desviou o olhar e sorriu – Pode ir para o seu lugar.  
\- Sim – ele passou por ela lentamente – Isso não vai mais acontecer – caminhou cabisbaixo até se sentar em uma das cadeiras, notou que aquela mulher tinha quase a sua idade ou até a mesma.  
Ela deu os ombros e começou a falar:  
\- Eu sou a nova professora de vocês – ela começou a se apresentar. - Irei ensinar economia de cada país. Meu nome Kiria e espero contar com a colaboração de todos - ela olhava para todos os alunos um por um, alguns olhavam com repugnância e outros olhavam torto, mas um deles disse:  
\- Como vamos colaborar se nem vamos dormir à noite - ele riu alto fazendo todos os alunos rirem menos Goten que mantinha a cabeça abaixada.  
\- Eu sei você vai estudar muito, para não dormir à noite - ela virou-se para o quadro e começou a escrever a matéria.  
\- Não, eu terei muitos pesadelos com essa sua cara feia - todos os alunos riram novamente.  
\- Qual o seu nome? – ela perguntou se virando para olhá-lo.  
\- Jonathan – ele respondeu meio temeroso.  
\- Quantos anos tem Jonathan? – ela perguntou o encarando seria.  
\- Vinte e um anos.  
\- Talvez você queira mostrar os seus conhecimentos em economia – ela apontou para ele. - De preferência de algum país que eu ainda não sabia sobre ele – ela encarava seria. – Me surpreenda e me mostre que de dentro dessa sua cabeça de vento tem alguma coisa.  
Ele engoliu seco e abaixou a cabeça desviando o olhar dela.  
\- Quero que faça uma monografia sobre a economia da Rússia, com todos os detalhes, para amanhã – ela virou-se novamente para o quadro passando o conteúdo da matéria.  
Jonathan engoliu seco, puxou a gola da camisa polo e encolheu-se na cadeira. Ia literalmente passar a noite estudando.  
Goten ouvira tudo e se surpreendeu com a coragem de Kiria e como ela detonou seu colega apenas com palavras, enquanto anotava a matéria passada por ela no quadro. Seus olhos tremiam admirados, deu um leve sorriso e continuou anotando.  
Depois de um tempo, ela explicava como a economia do Japão havia crescido e que era para eles pesquisarem em como o Japão era o país de primeiro mundo e terminando a sua aula de quase uma hora e meia.  
Ela arrumava suas coisas para deixar que o próximo professor entrasse ela ouviu ser chamada;  
\- Kiria... – ela olhou e viu uma mão erguida.  
\- Alguma dúvida Goten? – ela perguntou, pois já tinha feito às apresentações no fim da aula.  
\- Sim.  
\- Diga-me qual é? – ela perguntou o encarando.  
\- Quantos anos a senhorita têm? – ele perguntou desviando o olhar do dela e se mexendo um pouco na cadeira.  
\- O que está aqui em questão não é a minha idade e sim a matéria, Goten. – Ela saiu da sala indo dar outra aula em outra sala.  
\- Não sabia que tinham trocado a professor de economia? – comentou um dos alunos.  
\- Pior é a visão de ter de olhá-la em todas as aulas. Viu como é feia? – comentou outro aluno.  
\- Parece o cão chupando manga - uma das alunas disse e sorriu alto junto com os outros.  
\- Onde será que encontraram essa mocréia? – outra aluna perguntou e riu.  
\- Será que ela tem namorado? – perguntou outra aluna se divertindo.  
\- Aí credo, nem fala, coitado do namorado dela, se ela tiver um – a diversão estava no ar, todos os alunos zoavam com a feiura dela.  
Goten apenas continuou do mesmo modo e um pouco intrigado com aquela nova professora.  
****  
Terminou as aulas de seu curso Goten saiu da sala ainda escondendo o seu ki, não queria que o amigo visse, ou sentisse ele ali na faculdade. Foi caminhando lentamente com os livros debaixo do braço, segurando com a mão para não cair.  
\- Son Goten que milagre é esse que você está ficando em todas as aulas? – Coralina perguntou ao lado do jovem rapaz. – Está ficando estudioso?  
\- Sim, pode ser - ele respondeu ainda cabisbaixo.  
\- O que achou da nova professora? – ela perguntou tentando puxar assunto.  
\- Ela explica bem – foi a reposta dada por ele.  
\- Está com problemas? Se tiver pode contar comigo – ela falou o olhando para ele, mas Goten ficou do mesmo modo.  
\- Nenhum, Coralina, mas agradeço por se preocupar – ele saiu sorrateiramente do lado dela e partiu para o portão dos fundos para não encontrar seu amigo.  
Quando ia sair disfarçado, viu a professora sentada um banco com um livro grosso em mãos; ela estava muito concentrada.  
Intrigado ele desviou seu percurso e aproximou-se dela e olhou o livro, meio sem jeito. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela sem que ela percebesse, e no livro viu muitos números que ele achava que nem a Bulma tivesse visto na vida.  
\- Ual, você deve ser mais que um gênio – ele falou fazendo ela se assustar e fechar o livro rapidamente.  
\- Son Goten, se eu sou o não um gênio, isso não vem ao caso – ela falou o encarando. – O que quer? – perguntou com sarcasmo na voz. - Vai tirar sarro de mim como todos? – ela falou fria e o encarando.  
\- De forma alguma, senhorita – ele acenou uma das mãos meio sem jeito, desviou o olhar se levantando com os livros na mão. – Só fiquei curioso com o livro, parecia bem interessante – ele se levantou rubro, deu um passo para trás. - Eu já estava indo para casa – ele começou a caminhar sem ouvir a resposta dela.  
“Por que ele não me tratou mal?” Ela se perguntou em pensamento olhando o vago deixado por ele.  
Goten andava pensativo, andou um pedaço até entrar em uma rua bem distante da faculdade; bem deserta e levantou voou indo para a sua casa.  
Quando se aproximou sentiu um ki muito forte e conhecia perfeitamente de quem era. Minutos depois ele avistou a figura loira com cabelos espetados para cima e lutando com um inimigo invisível.  
\- Pai! - gritou ele pousando e largando os livros de qualquer jeito em cima da grama.  
\- Olá Goten - disse Goku animado ao vê-lo.  
\- Não era para estar treinando o Oob? – perguntou ele olhando seu pai com um sorriso nos lábios.  
\- Eu terminei de treinar ele, agora estou de volta – ele falou animadamente. – Então como está indo na faculdade?  
\- Bem! Temos uma nova professora – ele comentou e olhou um ponto vago qualquer ainda meio triste, mas Goku não percebeu.  
\- Ela é bonita?  
\- Não muito- Goten se transformou em super sayajin. – Que tal um treino? – ele mudou de assunto e já partiu pra cima do pai.  
Precisava esquecer-se de seus problemas, precisava esquecer o que Trunks havia feito, precisava esquecer a professora valente, mal educada que o deixou meio confuso com o jeito dela.  
Goten dava socos e chutes rápidos em seu pai, mas ele bloqueava facilmente.  
\- Andou treinando Goten? – Goku perguntou vendo que seu filho havia melhorado.  
\- Sim, mesmo com a faculdade eu tiro um tempo - ele respondeu levando um soco de seu pai no rosto.  
\- Percebi que melhorou – Goku respondeu levando um soco no rosto.  
\- Obrigada pai - Goten estava se divertindo muito; há tempos não treinava com seu pai, agora estava perdendo até a noção da hora.  
A luta estava muito animada e divertida, tinha deixado todos os seus problemas de lado até aquele momento, mas parou de repente e não percebeu que seu pai vinha com um chute e foi atingido em cheio sendo jogado longe e bateu as costas no chão perdendo a transformação.  
\- Ei Goten você está bem? Por quê parou de repente? - Goku estendeu a mão para ajudar o filho a se levantar.  
Goten se levantou com ajuda de seu pai, o olhou esfregando o rosto no lugar e um filete de sangue escorrendo;  
\- Essa doeu pai – ainda esfregava o lugar. - Eu me lembrei de que eu tenho um trabalho da faculdade, tenho que correr, é para manhã – ele saiu correndo pegando os livros e logo em seguida começou a voar a toda velocidade.  
\- Ele devia estar bem apressado, se esqueceu de que eu podia levar ele bem mais rápido pra casa – Goku disse a si mesmo, mas ficou para treinar mais um pouco.  
*****  
Chichi viu o jovem saiyajin passar às pressas por ela e sem entender nada o viu subindo para o seu quarto. “O que será que ele tem?” Perguntou-se olhando o vazio. Minutos depois Goku apareceu a assustando.  
\- Son Goku quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para não usar o tele transporte assim? – ela estendia o dedo indicador, enquanto brigava olhando o saiyajin a sua frente. – Quer me matar do coração - ela falou enfurecida.  
\- Desculpe Chichi - ele sorriu meigo e roçando a sua nuca. – O que está cozinhando ai? – mexeu as narinas, animado como sempre. - Está cheirando muito bem!  
\- Estou cozinhando sopa com carne de dinossauro - ela sorriu.  
\- Hum! Eu adoro - ele esfregou a barriga e abraçou por trás.  
\- Viu o Goten? – ele perguntou passando os lábios em seu pescoço.  
\- Goku você está suando, está grudando, vai logo tomar um banho - ela tentava afastar ele, mas não adiantou. – E Goten subiu como um louco – comentou ela sentindo o ar quente da boca dele no pescoço dela sentindo a pele arrepiar. - Sabe o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela mantendo a razão.  
\- Ele disse que tinha um trabalho da faculdade e tinha se esquecido; se lembrou no meio de um treinar comigo - ele a soltou com dificuldade e a olhou. – Eu vou tomar um banho para jantar - ele saiu e subiu as escadas.  
*****  
Goten estava em seu quarto fazendo o trabalho que a professora de economia tinha passado, mas ouviu a sua mãe o chamando pra jantar. Ele desceu e comeu calado e pensativo.  
Continua...


	2. Aproximação

Depois de jantar Goten deu boa noite a sua mãe e seu pai e voltou para o seu quarto, tinha que terminar o trabalho afinal valia nota e ele tinha que se esforçar mesmo não gostando do curso e nem gostando muito de ir à faculdade, mas já que estava na chuva ia se molhar.   
Goku aproveitou que seu filho subiu e abraçou a sua amada novamente usando o ar quente de sua boca no pescoço dela enquanto ela lavava a louça.  
\- Goku... -ela suspirou fundo. – Deixa ao menos eu lavar a louça – ela se virou para ele e sorriu dando lhe um beijo.   
Ele se afastou e subiu para o seu quarto esperando a sua esposa.  
***  
Goten fez seu trabalho e o terminou quase de madrugada. Fechou os livros, olhou as horas, suspirou fundo, trocou a roupa, se jogou na cama colocando suas mãos detrás da cabeça e olhou para o teto.  
“Será que eu deveria voltar a falar com o Trunks? E aquela professora, ela tem algo nela que me deixou meio estranho”. Goten logo adormeceu.  
****  
Na manhã seguinte ele se levantou, vestiu uma camisa gola polo branca, uma calça marrom clara, um tênis preto, encarou o trabalho em cima da sua mesa de estudo, o pegou, ergueu a frente de seus olhos e respira fundo.  
“Hoje eu vou encarar o Trunks. Eu estou bancando o covarde, por causa de uma garota que nunca gostou de mim. Por mais que eu esteja magoado não posso impedir os dois de ficarem juntos. Também eu tenho sangue saiyajin então é hora de ser um.” Ele pensou firme e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã com o seus pais.  
\- Bom dia mãe! – deu um beijo no rosto dela.  
\- Bom dia filho, dormiu bem?  
\- Não muito, pesquisar e fazer um trabalho de faculdade não é muito fácil – ele sentou-se à mesa suspirando cansado. - Bom dia pai – cumprimentou o pai que estava de frente a ele sentado à mesa esperando a grande refeição.   
\- Bom dia! – ele respondeu – ele o olhou sorridente.   
Chichi colocou a mesa e eles foram tomar o desejejum em silêncio depois Goten se despediu e saiu voando para a faculdade.  
Alguns minutos depois desceu em uma rua vazia e começou a caminhar a pé.   
Assim que Goten virou a rua viu Trunks já entrava pelo portão quando sentiu o ki do amigo e resolveu esperar.  
\- Bom dia sumido! – Trunks aproximou-se do amigo.  
\- Bom dia Trunks – Goten o encarou sério.  
\- É impressão minha, ou você andou me evitando? – ele perguntou caminhando em direção ao pátio da faculdade. – Eu liguei na sua casa, bati várias vezes na sua janela, mas nem sinal de ti. Parece que não estava vindo há faculdade, pois eu não sentia seu ki - ele falou parando um pouco e o encarou.  
\- Eu estava um pouco ocupado esses dias, por isso, eu dei uma sumida - comentou Goten, mas ainda sentia a magoa do amigo.   
\- Que tal uma luta, quem sabe assim eu te animo mais – Trunks deu um tapa em suas costas.  
\- Eu não posso matar a aula hoje, eu tenho um trabalho para entregar – ele olhou para o portão e viu a garota chegando com o mesmo casaco, a mesma saia comprida e alguns livros na mão.  
\- Chegou a tribufu – Trunks viu a garota entrar. – Como aceitam uma pessoa assim em uma faculdade – Trunks olhava ela caminhar.  
\- Olha Trunks, só por que ela é diferente não devemos tratá-la assim. – Goten falou a olhando.   
\- Você só pode estar brincando Goten – ele olhou o amigo com reprovação. – Sério, ela é mal educada, feia e acha os ricos mimados.   
\- E você é diferente, certo? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.  
\- Claro que eu sou - ele falou vendo a moça caminhar e um dos alunos pôr o pé no frete dela fazendo ela tropeçar e cair com os dois joelhos no chão e espalhando os livros para todos os lados.  
Os alunos ali por perto começaram a rir. Goten respondeu Trunks:  
\- Não estou para brincadeiras, Trunks – ele estava sério e correu até ela, abaixou e pegou os livros; depois ele a ajudou a se levantar.  
\- A senhorita está bem? – perguntou Goten a vendo fazer algumas caretas.   
\- Eu pareço bem senhor Son Goten? – ela perguntou grossa, esfregou o joelho por cima da saia e o encarando.  
\- Desculpe, eu só queria ajudar – ele abaixou a cabeça meio sem jeito e viu que ela começou a caminhar com dificuldades.   
Goten suspirou fundo e foi novamente até ela.  
\- Senhorita, eu posso acompanha-la até a enfermaria e...  
\- Não precisa Goten, mas obrigada pela gentileza - ela foi mais cordial.  
Goten apenas ficou olhando-a caminhar com dificuldades e seu amigo aproximou-se dele:   
\- Parece que ela arrumou um admirador - ele riu divertido. – Cara você vai ter coragem de encarar isso? – perguntou Trunks divertido a Goten e olhando a professora andando com dificuldade em direção à sala dos professores.   
\- Não sei por que às críticas Trunks, também é diferente, aliás somos diferentes, somos saiyajins. – ele cochichou. – Ela só não é bonita e daí qual o problema nisso. Pelo ao menos ela pode ser ela mesma e nós temos que esconder nossos poderes e fingir sermos normais - ele o deixou ali e foi para sala de aula.  
Trunks ficou olhando para o lugar vago que o Goten tinha deixado repirou fundo. “Ele ainda está chateado comigo por causa da Maron.” Pensa ele e vai para seu curso.   
Às aulas seguiam normais naquele dia. Goten finalmente encarou o amigo, mesmo assim ainda se sentia chateado, mas ele sabia como acabar com essa chateação, nada como um acerto de contas entre saiyajins e em breve ele iria fazê-lo.   
Assim as aulas terminaram e Goten foi para a sua casa, pensativo, confuso, mas ainda sentindo o seu coração apertado em frustração.  
Os dias se passavam até que chegou mais uma manhã e Trunks aproximou-se do amigo novamente para cumprimentá-lo.  
\- Hoje eu irei lutar contigo - ele sorriu animado encarando o amigo.  
\- Hum, decidiu deixar as magoa de lado? - perguntou o amigo rindo a ele quando novamente chegou à garota com as mesmas roupas. – Essa garota não tem outra roupa. – Trunks olhava pra ela. – Achou que vou pedir a mamãe pra dar umas dicas de moda a ela.   
-Trunks! – reprimiu Goten.   
\- Eu já sei o que vai dizer, mas para uma professora ela é tão desagradável até de se olhar – Trunks comentou, já havia tido uma ou outra aula dela. – Então pronto? – ele perguntou ao amigo vendo a loira chegar.  
\- Oi Goten – Coralina sorriu ao garoto.  
\- Olá Coralina, pode por gentileza, anotar a matéria pra mim hoje? – ele perguntou com os olhinhos brilhantes.   
\- Goten, já vai começar a matar as aulas? – Coralina em tom de reprovação.  
\- Coralina não custa vai, é só hoje – Goten suplicava com os olhinhos brilhantes. – Por favor.   
\- Está bem, mas só hoje entendeu – ela falou indignada e brava.  
\- Obrigado – ele saiu a caminhar com o amigo para uma área mais deserta da faculdade para poderem sair voando.   
*******  
Kiria entrou na sala de aula que Goten estudava e deu por falta do garoto, estranhou o fato, mas como ali os alunos tinham o livre arbítrio, ela apenas desviou o olhar da carteira vaga e começou a passar a matéria aos alunos.   
Apesar de não demonstrar, ela sentiu-se incomodada com a falta do moreno, mas continuou a sua rotina.   
********  
Bem distante dali Goten e Trunks pousavam em um lugar bem gramado, ao lado de um lago, algumas árvores mais distantes, o sol alto clareando aquela bela manhã.  
\- Então Goten pronto para uma grande luta? – perguntou Trunks se posicionando a sua frente.  
\- Claro – Ele partiu para cima do amigo já deferindo socos, mas Trunks conseguia defender a maioria.   
Trunks parou de defender e deu lhe um chute, mas Goten protegeu com o braço. O treino estava de igual para igual, mas Trunks se transformou em super sayajin e lançou uma energia em direção a Goten o mesmo tentou bloquear com o braço aumentando o ki, mas não conseguiu foi atingindo em cheio, sendo lançado um pouco mais distante e faz uma pequena cratera no chão.   
Trunks foi até o amigo usando a sua velocidade e estendeu a mão a ele. Goten limpou o filete de sangue que escorria da sua boa e pega a mão do Trunks para se levantar.   
\- Você me pegou de jeito – Goten sorriu se afastou também, se transformou em super sayajin e começou a dar uma sequência de chutes e socos no amigo.   
Trunks não conseguiu defender todos e levou um forte soco no rosto e o fez cuspir saliva. Trunks sentiu a dor e lançou uma energia no amigo que defendeu rapidamente com o braço a lançado para longe.   
Logo uma explosão surgiu um pouco distante levantando um fumo esbranquiçado e poeira.   
Goten sorriu ao amigo e o verdadeiro treino ia começar agora lavando a alma de Goten por completo, tirando todo o peso da magoa, do rancor e do amargor do coração do Goten.   
*********

Na faculdade as aulas terminaram e Kiria já guardava os livros quando um aluno passou por ela.  
\- Como você consegue ser tão feia? – perguntou um dos alunos parando em frete a ela fez Kiria o olhar.   
\- Ela dá pesadelos em qualquer um – o outro aluno que já ia saindo falou olhando de rabo de olho.  
Kiria nem deu moral e saiu logo atrás.  
O corredor estava com vários alunos, alguns descendo as escadas para ir para casa e Kiria estava atrás; ela descia degrau por degrau para ir embora para casa quando um dos alunos disfarçadamente colocou o pé na frente do pé da garota. Ela tropeçou e caiu rolando as escadas.   
Algumas garotas gritaram enquanto o corpo da professora rolava os degraus abaixo até ela cair no chão, desacordada, alguns cortes leves no rosto e na testa, alguns arranhões pelos braços e pernas, as roupas rasgadas em alguns lugares.   
Uma das alunas pegou o celular e começou a discar para emergência enquanto os outros iam se aglomerando, professores e alunos olhando a garota desmaiada.  
\- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o reitor chegando ao local.  
\- Ela deve ter tropeçando e caiu rolando a escada - respondeu um dos alunos.  
\- Já chamara a ambulância? – perguntou o reitor.  
\- Sim – respondeu a outra aluna olhando a mulher machucada, com esfoliações pelo corpo, sangue escorrendo em alguns lugares da perna, do rosto e do braço.   
Os barulhos das sirenes já aproximavam da faculdade, enquanto o aluno que a fez tropeçar saiu de fininho e com um sorriso nos lábios, se sentindo vitorioso.   
“Aquela mocréia nunca mais vai dar aulas”. Ele pensa com a maldade no seu coração.   
*******  
Na faculdade os paramédicos já imobilizavam a jovem professora, depois ergueu a maca, a empurrou para dentro da ambulância e saiu a levando a toda a velocidade para o hospital.   
Coralina olhava um pouco distante o ocorrido, abaixou a cabeça um pouco triste, olhou para todos os lados e apenas viu o povo indo para casa comentando o “acidente”, depois foi para casa.   
*******

Trunks e Goten estavam exaustos, machucados, ralados e com as roupas um pouco rasgadas. Eles estavam deitados na grama olhando o céu azul, as poucas nuvens quase transparentes no céu e o sol a brilhar com seus raios amarelos aquecendo o dia.   
\- Estamos em ótima forma, Goten – comentou Trunks de olhos fechados em baixo da árvore, sentindo o mormaço quente atravessar as folhas.   
\- Sim – ele falou com um sorriso quando o celular do Trunks tocou.  
\- Alô – atendeu o rapaz de cabelos lilases. – Oi meu amor – falou ele ouvido a voz da garota. – A sim, certo... – Estou indo... – Ele despediu e desligou o celular voltou-se para o Goten que agora estava um pouco mais sério.   
\- Bom eu tenho que ir, a Maron e eu vamos almoçar juntos – ele sorriu para o seu amigo e viu que ele olhava para o outro lado – Olha Goten eu...  
\- Não precisa Trunks... Ela sempre gostou de você – ele se levantou e saiu voando para casa, sem ao menos ouvir o amigo.   
Trunks deu um suspiro fundo e voou em direção contraria. Iria conversar com ele sobre esse assunto.  
****

No hospital Kiria estava sendo atendia na sala de emergência e fazendo os exames necessários para o seu tratamento, ainda desacordada pelo tombo.   
Algumas horas depois de todo o tumulto na faculdade; alguém chegou ao hospital e perguntou;  
\- Onde está a Kiria e como ela está?  
\- Kiria? – a moça da recepção perguntou.  
\- Sim a moça que rolou das escadas na faculdade – ele estava calmo, tinha um porte ereto, usava um smoking preto com um colete na cor prata por dentro, uma corrente que saia da gola e ia até o bolso na lateral direita um pouco no rumo do tórax.   
\- A sim – respondeu a recepcionista o olhando de cima em baixo. – O que o senhor é dela? – perguntou a moça, vendo o homem tirar o relógio de dentro do bolso sacudindo a corrente.  
\- A eu sou o mordomo dela – ele falou a encarando de modo imponente, seus cabelos levemente grisalhos voavam com o vento do ar condicionado.  
\- Desculpe senhor só podemos passar informação à família – a moça digitava algumas coisas no computador a sua frente.   
\- Mas eu sou como da família – o mordomo falou e pegou a mão da moça. – Por favor, me deixe vê-la, saber como ela está – as lágrimas começaram a saírem dos olhos do homem e desceu por alguns pés de galinha do seu rosto.  
\- Vou chamar o médico, um momento – ela se levantou a foi até a ala médica.   
Passados alguns minutos o médico vem andando ao lado da recepcionista em um corredor, logo a recepcionista chega à recepção do hospital e explica ao médico quem era o homem e o mesmo diz:   
\- Doutor como a Kiria está? – o mordomo perguntou vendo o médico parar e o olhar para ele enquanto a recepcionista havia acabado de explicar.  
\- Bem... – Ele o olhou e sorriu. – Ela sofreu três fraturas na perna e bateu a cabeça, mas na cabeça não foi nada sério. Ela passa bem... – Ele o olhou profundamente, percebeu que aquele homem era realmente alguém próximo da garota.   
\- Ainda bem. – Ele respirou fundo. – Posso vê-la?  
\- Claro que sim. Acompanhe-me – o médico seguiu por um corredor com pessoas aguardando atendimento, algumas com gesso no braço, ou na perna.  
Logo eles chegaram a um quarto.  
\- E aqui – Ele estendeu a mão para o quarto.  
\- Obrigada doutor – agradeceu o homem e viu o médico abrir a porta do quarto.   
\- Não demore muito, ela está acordada, mas ainda sente dores e está um pouco fraca pelo tombo – ele alertou, o deixou ali para entrar no quarto e o mordomo entrou e viu Kiria sorrir agora sem o aparelho postiço.   
\- Kiria... - correu até ela e pegou a mão. - Eu disse que se vestir daquele jeito não ia dar certo.  
\- Eu sei Lui... – ela sorriu fracamente deitada na cama. – Mas sabe que eu procuro, não sabe? – Perguntou ela o olhando carinhosamente a ele, seus olhos meios opacos pela dor.  
\- Sim... A senhorita quer encontrar alguém que olhe para senhora como a senhora é e não pela herança da sua família.  
\- Isso Lui... – ela virou o rosto lentamente e viu a janela coberta por uma cortina branca.  
\- Encontrou? – ele perguntou segurando a mão dela.  
\- Acho que não... – ela virou o rosto lentamente para olhá-lo, deu um sorriso fraco. – Um... Rapaz... Parece simples... A falta dele na aula de hoje me incomodou um pouco... Mas nada de mais – Ela segurou a mão dele com um pouco mais de força. – Quando eu estiver melhor voltarei a dar aulas – Ela deixou uma lagrima escorrer.  
\- Kiria... Quando estiver bem, vai continuar dando aulas por causa desse rapaz? – ele sorriu como um pai satisfeito.   
\- Talvez... Tem algo nele que é diferente... – Ela o olhava, seus olhos castanhos e foscos penetravam nos brilhantes e azuis de seu mordomo. – Ele não parece se importar com a minha “feiura” e parece não se importar com riqueza, mas os outros rapazes que se já se aproximaram de mim, foi pelo meu rico dinheiro e pelo que o meu pai me deixou – ela segurou a mão do homem. – O único mais perto de pai que eu tenho é você.   
\- Sim, mas agora eu preciso ir. Você tem que descansar – ele soltou a mão dela e a beijou na testa.   
\- Obrigada Lui, pela vista – ela viu o homem sair e olhou a janela.  
“Acho que não foi uma boa ideia me disfarçar de feia daquele jeito.” Ela pensa ainda olhando os pingos que começavam a cair naquele inicio de tarde fazendo barulho na pequena janela. “Acho que eu fiz as pessoas me odiarem”. Ela pensa olhando um ponto qualquer no teto.


	3. Visita que não ocorre

As estrelas já brilhavam algum tempo no céu, os grilos faziam as suas serenatas em meio à relva perto daquela casa. Goten já dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, mas foi acordado com batidas a sua janela.  
Ao ouvir o barulho, abriu os olhos lentamente, esfregou as temporãs com uma das mãos, se levantou preguiçosamente e foi à mesma, abriu e viu o seu amigo de cabelos lilás do lado de fora.   
\- O que ouve dessa vez Trunks? – perguntou ele sonolento.  
\- Conversar – o rapaz de cabelo lilás o olhou. – Não vai me convidar para entrar.  
\- Entrai aí – ele saiu de frente à janela e o amigo entrou.  
\- Sobre o que quer conversar? – perguntou o moreno sentando-se a cama.  
Trunks ficou em pé de frente a ele.  
\- Sobre a Maron... – ele mexeu as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e encarou o amigo. – Eu sei que ficou chateado comigo por causa dela.  
Goten franziu o cenho, quase unindo as sobrancelhas, fechou o rosto ficando sério.  
\- Não quero falar sobre ela...  
\- Goten, eu sei que ainda gosta dela, mas... – sentiu-se inseguro, mas resolveu dizer – Quando ela se declarou para mim, eu... Não podia dizer não... Pois eu também gosto dela... Nunca te disse isso por que sabia que gostava dela.   
Goten o encarou; se levantou, preparou um soco e deu no rosto do amigo. Trunks deixou-se ser atingido.  
\- Eu sempre soube seu idiota – riu ele desviando os olhos do rapaz. – Estava na sua cara. – Ele virou de costa a ele. – Também percebi que a Maron gostava de você, pois ela sempre me ignorava quando estávamos juntos. – Ele virou-se novamente para o amigo, pós a mão no ombro dele. – Acho que eu já deixei tudo isso de lado.  
\- Achei que você ia tentar lutar por ela – Trunks passava a mão no rosto no local do soco. – Podia ter socado mais leve – sorriu e também colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.  
\- Não vou lutar pelo amor da Maron, ela gosta de ti e está contigo – ele tirou a mão do ombro do amigo e abaixou a cabeça. – Mas ai de você se magoar ela, vai se ver comigo.   
\- Ei, calma – Trunks, pós uma mão do lado da outra. – Eu não vou magoá-la.  
\- Jura? – perguntou Goten olhando-o desconfiado.  
\- Juro! – ele jurou mesmo. – E a professora, vai investir nela? – perguntou mudando o assunto.  
Goten se sentou novamente na cama e disse:  
\- Como assim?  
\- Goten, não se faça de tonto, você sente algo por aquela horrorosa – falou aproximando do amigo.  
\- Trunks, ela não é tão feia assim – Goten tentou argumentar.  
\- Haha, te peguei – riu ele deixando o amigo rubro. – Você sente algo pela tribufu. – continuou rindo. – Vai mesmo encarar a feiosa?   
\- Trunks Briefs! – falou ele nervoso. – Não critique as pessoas, nós podemos ser bonitos, mas não somos exatamente normais – falou ele bravo.  
\- Tá eu parei. – Ele caminhou em direção à janela aberta. – Nos vemos amanhã Romeu... – Brincou e saiu voando pela janela acenando ao garoto.   
Goten suspirou fundo, fechou a janela, se jogou na cama e seus pensamentos foram àquela professora. “Será que o Trunks tem razão?” Se perguntou, mas desconsiderou a hipótese e adormeceu novamente.   
**********  
No dia seguinte Goten e Trunks foram para a faculdade, os dois conversavam animadamente, mas Goten se despediu do amigo e foi para sua classe. Logo ele chegou à mesma, entrou e viu a sua amiga sentada em uma das carteiras olhando a janela com um olhar perdido.  
Goten sentou-se na cadeira ao lado e disse:  
\- Bom dia, Coralina – sorriu ele tímido.  
\- Bom dia Goten – ela saiu dos seus devaneios. - A hoje o senhor veio – ela deu o caderno a ele.  
\- A sim, hoje eu não vou fugir - ele roçou a nuca com uma das mãos. – Tem muita coisa? – ele perguntou passando as folhas do caderno.  
\- Tem, mas não precisara pressa para pôr em dia – ela voltou novamente o olhar para a janela.   
\- Ué por quê? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.   
\- A professora sofreu um acidente ontem?  
Goten arregalou os olhos, colocou as mãos sobre a mesa com força a quebrando e perguntou assustado.  
\- Como?  
Coralina se assustou com o rapaz que havia quebrado toda a mesa que era confeccionada em madeira e ferro.  
Goten roçou a nuca sem jeito e disse:  
\- Eu faço artes marciais... – ficou rubro como um pimentão.  
Coralina sorriu divertida e começou a narrar:  
\- Ela saiu rolando pela escada que dava para o térreo; ela tinha saindo da sala para o corredor, depois foi descer as escadas. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu direito. – Coralina juntou as mãos em preocupação - Ela foi levada às pressas para o hospital – a loira comentou.  
\- Sabe para qual hospital ela foi levada, Coralina? – perguntou Goten.  
\- Não sei Goten – ela falou e viu um dos professores entrar, virou-se para frente e sentou-se corretamente na cadeira, puxou a mesa e o professor começou a aula.   
Goten suspirou fundo por ela não ter desconfiado da sua super força e caiu na desculpa dele. Ele teve que mudar de lugar, pois havia quebrado a mesa, sentou-se e foi prestar atenção a aula.   
******  
As aulas se passaram rapidamente assim como as horas e eles já estavam saindo da sala de aula.  
\- Coralina – gritou o rapaz a chamando antes que ela saísse da sala.   
\- O que foi Goten? – Ela perguntou e sorriu a ele meio encabulada.  
\- Obrigada por me emprestar a matéria de ontem, amanhã eu te devolvo.  
\- A de nada Goten, sabe que se precisar... – ela deu uma piscadela. – Eu estarei aqui.   
\- Obrigada – ele agradeceu novamente, saiu rapidamente da sala e logo encontrou o seu amigo o esperando.   
\- Então Goten o que vai fazer agora à tarde? – perguntou Trunks vendo o moreno parar ao seu lado.   
\- Eu queria procurar o hospital que a professora está – ele falou com a mão no queixo e pensativo.  
\- Eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu – comentou Trunks caminhando ao lado do amigo. – Coitadinha, ela é feia, mas não merecia esse tombo – Trunks sorriu ao amigo.   
\- Trunks ela não é feia, só é diferente – Goten comentou meio cabisbaixo enquanto caminhava ao lado do amigo.  
\- É impressão ou sua queda por ela está aumentando? – perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto.  
Goten ficou rubro e não respondeu.  
\- Procura pelo ki dela, tenho certeza que você acha o hospital rapidinho – deu uma cotovelada de leve no amigo e saiu voando sem que ninguém percebesse.   
Goten ficou olhando o seu amigo sumir no céu, depois se concentrou e sentiu o ki da professora bem distante dali.   
“Ótima ideia o Trunks me deu”. Deu um sorriso e saiu voando sem que ninguém o visse.   
Logo ele chegou a um prédio branco, com ambulâncias chegando e saindo, alguns taxis na porta. Olhou um lugar mais deserto para aterrissar, achou uma rua estava deserta perto do hospital. Andou alguns passos e logo viu uma porta de vidro grande e transparente, com macas entrando e saindo, alguns barulhos de sirenes, as paredes pintadas em branco do lado de fora e de dentro.   
Goten empurrou a grande porta de vidro e logo viu alguns bancos de espera meio azulados, algumas pessoas machucadas com curativos e outras apenas conversando e aguardando alguém que possivelmente estava sendo atendido. Ele caminhou até a recepção e disse:   
\- Por favor, eu gostaria de visitar a Kiria. – Ele falou a recepcionista.  
\- É parente dela? – perguntou a moça o olhando desconfiada.   
\- Não, sou um aluno dela e vim visitá-la. – Goten apoiou o braço sobre a bancada.  
\- Lamento, mas não podemos deixar ninguém estranho entrar. São as normas do hospital.  
Goten abaixou a cabeça meio triste;  
\- Entendo... Posso deixar um bilhete a ela - ele observava a mulher com um uniforme verde do outro lado do balcão.   
\- Claro que sim - falou a mulher entregado o papel e uma caneta ao jovem rapaz.  
Ele escreveu, entregou a caneta e saiu deixando o bilhete para a garota entregar.   
Alguns minutos depois alguém bate à porta do quarto.  
\- Pode entrar? – a voz doce e meiga soou animada.  
Ela estava lendo um livro encostada em seu travesseiro, sentada a cama.  
\- Um aluno deixou esse bilhete a senhorita e queria visitá-la, mas como ele é estranho não podemos deixar ninguém entrar.  
\- Aluno? – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu entendo as normas do hospital, mas aluno? – “Como um dos alunos havia há descoberto ali”. Pensou ela intrigada. – Deixe-me ver – Kiria estendeu a mão para pegar o papel.   
\- Aqui – ela entregou o pequeno papel a ela.  
\- Obrigada – agradeceu e viu-a saindo, abriu o pedaço de papel meio amassado, nada muito cordial, um pedaço de papel qualquer pego em uma recepção de hospital com algumas entrelinhas escrita com uma letra meio torta, trêmula, mas legível.   
“Prezada professora, peço desculpas por não ter ido a sua aula ontem, no entanto hoje fiquei sabendo do seu acidente e quero desejar- lhe melhoras, pois fiquei muito triste com o ocorrido, espero que volte a dar aula logo na faculdade.”   
“Sei que não vai muito com a minha cara, mas eu acho a senhorita muito esforçada, espero que fique bem, amanhã eu passo aqui para ver como a senhorita está.”  
Assinado: Son Goten.  
“Que rapaz estranho!” Ela olhava as letras traçadas, meio desalinhadas, em um papel de recepção de hospital.   
\- Que papel é esse? – perguntou o mordomo já entrando no quarto.  
\- Bom... Eu não sei como ele achou o hospital, até por que eu só disse ao reitor onde eu estava... Mas o Goten, um aluno meu, veio aqui me visitar e me deixou esse pequeno bilhete.   
\- Hum... Parece que ele gosta de você – comentou o mordomo.  
\- Acho que não, só ficou preocupado, pelo que ele escreveu aqui – ela entregou o papel ao mordomo e ele o pegou.  
Leu as linhas escritas e disse:  
\- Parece bem preocupado mesmo – ficou intrigado com o rapaz. - Talvez ele perguntou ao reitor, onde era o hospital – ele sorriu olhando para ela.  
\- Mas por quê? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelhas tentando entender.  
\- Vai saber... – deu os ombros. – Se ele aparecer de novo vai recebê-lo?  
\- Não... - ela olhou o soro que escorria pela mangueira e entrava pela veia de seu braço.   
\- Por que senhorita? – perguntou Lui colocando a mão no queixo.  
\- Não quero que ele me veja sem o meu disfarce. – ela sorriu a ele. - Não sei ao certo o que ele vai pensar, ou agir.   
\- Eu entendo senhoria, a sua vontade. – ele se sentou e lhe ficou fazendo companhia.   
*********  
Goten já entrava pela porta da cozinha, quando Chichi ouviu o ranger da mesma.  
\- Demorou Goten – ela o viu fechar a porta e caminhar.  
\- Oi mãe – beijou-lhe a testa. – Eu fui visitar a minha professora no hospital.  
\- O que ouve com ela? – perguntou Chichi curiosa  
\- Ela rolou as escadas, me parece que não foi nada grave, mas não me deixaram entrar no quarto que ela estava no hospital - ele a olhou carinhosamente. – Vou guardar os cadernos e lavar as mãos, pois estou morrendo de fome.   
Chichi sorriu vendo o filho subir as escadas e foi esquentar a comida para ele.  
Logo Goten voltou e sentou-se à mesa e foi servido pela mãe.   
\- Onde está o papai? – perguntou já levado um garfo a boca.  
\- Disse que ia tirar um cochilo - ela falou meio nervosa. – Aquele ali quando não ta treinando, está comendo, quando não está comendo, está dormindo.  
Goten riu alto do jeito que a mãe falou e brincou;  
\- Por que não vai fazer companhia a ele, eu cuido da louça – Goten deu uma piscadela para mãe e viu Chichi ficar rubra.  
\- Goten isso é jeito de falar comigo – ela estava rubra, pegou a barra do avental e ficou sem jeito.  
\- Uai mãe, eu não disse nada de mais, só disse para senhora ir fazer companhia para o papai - seu rosto ingênuo mostrou que Chichi estava pensando em outras coisas.   
Chichi deu graças a deus que o filho era ingênuo como o pai.  
Goten deu um sorriso e terminou seu grande almoço.  
\- Bom, mãe, eu vou subir fazer uns trabalhos da faculdade e colocar umas coisas em dia. - Goten subiu as escadas e deixou a mãe na cozinha lavando a louça que ele deixou suja.   
Depois de lavar toda a louça Chichi pegou a ideia de Goten e foi fazer companhia para o marido.


	4. Tentando aproximar mais.

Assim que Chichi entrou no quarto, viu Goku só de sunga, com um lençol desalinhado sobre as coxas e as nadegas dele. Ele estava de bruços, ressonando calmamente; ele estava deitado de bruços, com o braço caído para o lado da cama, seu sono parecia tranquilo e sossegado.  
Chichi sentou-se lentamente na cama e passou a mão pelo contorno dos músculos dele, ele se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou. Chichi deitou-se ao lado dele e ficou o olhando, aqueles músculos, as suas coxas. Seu marido tinha se tornado forte, mas continuava praticamente o mesmo de anos atrás. Ela passou ás mãos no cabelo espetado dele carinhosamente. Ela queria verificar se ele realmente estava ali, pós ele sempre ia treinar em algum lugar distante.   
Involuntariamente Goku se virou para ela e envolveu seus braços fortes em torno de seu pequeno corpo, enfiou o nariz na curva do seu pescoço, ressonando. Chichi achou que ele ia acordar, mas não ele relaxou mais o corpo e enfiou mais o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.   
Chichi riu-se, ele sempre gostou de dormir com ela assim, era uma espécie de possessividade, era como se ele quisesse a manter bem perto e marcar território.   
Chichi o abraçou e ficou acariciando enquanto ele dormia feito uma criança desprotegida em seus braços.   
******  
Goten copiava a matéria do caderno de Coralina para o seu, parou um pouco, tombou a cadeira para que ficasse em duas pernas, colocou as mãos de trás da cabeça e a caneta sobre o lábio superior, enquanto se equilibrava balançando a cadeira e a caneta, seus pensamentos foram até aquela professora, estranha e nada bonita, mas tinha algo misterioso nela, algo que chamava a atenção dele, um misto de coragem, sabedoria e um ar meigo que ela tinha, sim era isso.   
“Talvez o Trunks tenha razão, talvez eu esteja me interessando pela Kiria, mas não sei ao certo.” Pensava ele e seus pensamentos foram para a loira filha do amigo de seu pai, seu coração batia calmo quando pensou nela, algo lhe dizia que ela estava deixando os seus pensamentos e sua vocação.   
“Estranho, não consigo ver a Maron do mesmo modo. Ah melhor não ficar pensando nisso e copiar a matéria.” Voltou-se ao caderno e começou a escrever.   
*****  
Trunks estava em seu quarto junto com Maron, ele estava deitado na cama com ela ao seu lado acariciando a sua mão.  
\- Fico feliz que você e o Goten tenham voltado a se falar – ela comentou vendo-o de olhos fechados sentindo o carinho dela.   
\- Eu também fico feliz que tenha me acertado com o meu mano – falou ele há puxando um pouco mais perto de si.   
\- O que aconteceu para vocês terem brigado? – perguntou ela sentindo a mão dele em sua costa.  
\- E que ele gostava da mesma garota que eu, mas acho que ele já está em outra.  
\- E quem é a garota que ele gostava e você também? – Perguntou ela ficando com a respiração próxima da dele.  
\- Você... – ele desviou o olhar...  
\- Hum – ela riu travessa. – Então vocês dois me disputaram?  
\- Já está ficando convencida – riu-se se levantando.   
\- Uai, tenho que ficar; não?  
\- Talvez – riu ele e abriu a porta do quarto. – Vamos dar um passeio – ele a viu levantar e sair do quarto e ele saiu depois. 

*****  
Um novo dia já havia começado e Goten já saia da aula novamente, viu o seu amigo o esperar perto do portão.  
\- Então como foram as suas aulas? – perguntou olhando.  
-Entediante – Goten olhou para o outro lado.  
\- Conseguiu visitar a professora?  
\- Não... – ele ficou meio sem jeito, mas hoje eu irei de novo.  
\- Trunks – a loira gritou e os dois a olharam.   
Ela sorria animada a eles.  
\- Oi Maron – ele foi acompanhado do amigo. – Não teve aula hoje?  
\- Sai mais cedo e passei aqui – ela deu um abraço nele.  
\- Oi Goten – cumprimentou ela sorrindo.  
\- Oi... – ele virou meio de lado. – Trunks, vou indo, depois nos falamos.  
Deixou-os ali e saiu correndo pelas ruas até chegar a uma rua deserta, concentrou o seu ki e começou a voar.   
\- O que deu nele? – perguntou Maron olhando o ponto vago.  
\- Foi ver a nossa professora que sofreu um acidente.  
\- A tá – ela deu a mão a ele. - Vamos – o puxou.  
Trunks só balançou a cabeça em um gesto de sim e foi caminhando de mãos dadas a ela.   
*******  
Goten já entrava a grande porta de vidro do hospital, depois caminhou lentamente até a recepção, parou, escorou no balcão e disse:  
\- Pode me dar notícias da Kiria, por favor.  
\- Você de novo? – perguntou a moça da recepção. – Já disse que eu não posso passar informações para estranhos.  
Lui que passava por eles ouviu a conversa e viu o jovem rapaz perguntar e suspirar fundo.  
\- Deixe-me falar com ele, senhorita – aproximou-se da recepção e virou-se ao rapaz:  
Goten olhou aquele homem bem vestido, com um boque de flores em mãos, era um senhor até jovem.  
\- Ouvi a sua conversa e posso te dar notícias da Kiria – Lui se afastou um pouco da recepção e Goten o acompanhou. – Ela está bem, apenas sofreu algumas faturas, então jovem não precisa se preocupar tanto – sorriu um sorriso meigo e Goten não gostou muito.  
\- Permita-me vê-la senhor – ele estava com o semblante fechado e sério.  
\- Desculpe-me jovem, mas ela pediu para não receber visitas.  
\- O que o senhor é dela – ele cerrou os punhos o encarando.  
\- Isso não vem ao caso – Ele começou a caminhar – Já te dei informações que queria, agora volte para casa e vá estudar moleque – continuou caminhando e deixou Goten bufando de raiva.   
\- Se esse velhote acha que isso vai ficar assim ele está muito enganado – saiu pisando forte para não causar um escândalo no hospital, mas sua raiva era imensa. – Quem esse velho, pensa que é? - perguntou-se já voando a toda a velocidade para sua casa. Queria descontar a raiva e a melhor forma era o seu pai.   
Goten logo avistou o seu pai limpando o rosto com uma das mãos, já ia levar os dedos a testa quando sentiu um ki próximo de si.

Goku olhou e Goten veio com toda a gana com um soco já formado, Goku conseguiu bloquear.  
\- Ei Goten, o que te deu... – Goku mal falou e já viu mudar o golpe e o Goku defendeu o chute. Fechou o semblante e começou a aumentar o seu ki.   
Goten se transformou em super saiyajin e começou a atacar o seu pai com toda força, mas Goku também se transformou em super saiyajin três e o parou o imobilizando.  
Goten estava ofegante e tentava se livrar dos braços de seu pai.  
\- Ei rapaz se acalme e me fale o que ouve – Goku viu que ele estava com raiva e só queria uma boa luta para pôr seus nervos no lugar.  
Goten desfez a transformação, suspirou fundo e disse:  
\- Só queria tirar o estresse de mim – ele viu seu pai o soltar lentamente e desfazer a sua transformação também.   
Goku colocou a mão no ombro do filho e disse:  
\- Não é só isso que está te incomodando – Ele riu, sentou-se na grama verde e fresca. – Vamos conte-me o que aconteceu.  
\- Não consigo esconder nada e você, não é pai?  
\- A consegue sim – riu-se novamente e pegou uma pedrinha qualquer e lançou ela para longe.   
Goten olhou o céu azul e límpido, o sol brilhava alto, depois catou uma pedrinha e lançou também para longe.  
\- Eu gostava da Maron... – começou ele.  
\- Da Maron? – Goku perguntou surpreso.  
\- Sim pai... – ele ficou meio rubro. – Mas ela se declarou para o Trunks na minha frente... Então eu desisti dela – estava meio triste. – Eu fiquei distante do Trunks um tempo, mas daí veio à nova professora. Ela deve ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que eu. – ele fez uma pausa olhou para o pai e Goku passou lhe confiança. – Ela não é bonita, mas tem algo nela que me deixou confuso, só que ela sofreu um acidente na faculdade e agora está no hospital. Fui visitar ela, mas não me deixaram entrar, e um velho idiota ainda me tratou mal. – ele voltava a ficar com raiva.  
\- Pelo visto você gosta dela, até ficou com ciúmes da garota – Goku pegou outra pedrinha e jogou longe.  
\- Pai! – repreendeu Goten rubro.  
\- Espera ela sair do hospital, depois ache o ki dela e vá a casa dela, a você pode entrar voando – Goku falou em uma forma de brincadeira para descontrair.  
\- Olha pai que ótima ideia – Goten sorriu animado e olhou para o pai.  
\- Agora vamos para casa por que eu estou morrendo de fome.  
\- Eu também – Goten segurou no braço do Goku e eles foram para casa com o tele transporte.  
No quarto do hospital Lui já havia comentando que o Goten esteve ali e como ele fez com ele.  
\- Você foi muito mal educado Lui, mas é melhor assim, por que daí ele não volta mais – ela olhou a janela meio triste.   
\- Ele ficou meio nervoso Kiria e também pareceu uma pessoa simples.  
\- Lui – ela o chamou.  
\- Sim, senhorita.  
\- Investigue esse rapaz, para mim.  
\- Claro, senhorita, eu começarei amanhã, pela faculdade.  
\- Ótimo – ela sorriu animada, queria saber um pouco daquele rapaz, queria saber o porquê dele ter insistido em ir vê-la e essa era a sua chance. – Lui no bilhete tem o nome dele, pode começar hoje mesmo.  
\- Tem razão senhorita; irei fazer isso agora mesmo – Ele colocou as flores em um vaso.  
\- Então vá Lui e me passe tudo sobre esse rapaz.  
\- Certo – Lui se despediu e saiu com o nome do Goten em mãos e foi para casa de Kiria.   
Lui entrou na casa, depois foi rapidamente ao escritório, ligou o computador assim que o sistema operacional iniciou. Lui digitava rapidamente o site da faculdade, acessou o banco de dados em uma velocidade incrível, vasculhou o nome Son Goten pelos matriculados.   
Achou o nome do rapaz o endereço, anotou em um papel, penetrou ainda mais no banco de dados da faculdade ver o que tinha mais sobre o garoto, mas foi bloqueado e pego hakeando.  
\- Droga – bateu com punho fechado sobre a mesa. Pegou o papel, ergueu a altura dos olhos. – Pelo ao menos tenho o seu endereço Son Goten – balançou o papel sorriu vitorioso, levantou-se da cadeira, desligou o computador, saiu do escritório, saiu da casa trancado a porta, olhou mais uma vez o endereço.   
“Vou ter que ir de aeronave, mas como ele vai para faculdade se mora tão longe?” Se perguntou, jogou a cápsula que explodiu no ar, depois que a fumaça branca baixou, apareceu uma aeronave, ele entrou e decolou em direção à montanha Paozu. 

**********  
O céu já estava avermelhado, os raios de sol já começavam a se despedir dando boas-vindas à noite.  
Goku assava um peixe do lado de fora da casa, já que Pan tinha pedido. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto via o seu avô cutucar a fogueira com um galho.   
Videl estava sentada do lado dele olhando o quanto a filha estava animada.  
\- Avô e avó sempre fazer as vontades dos netos.  
\- Videl, o que eu posso fazer se essa figurinha aqui gosta dos meus peixes assados – Goku esfregou os cabelos negros da garota que estava sentada em seu colo.   
\- Oi pessoal – Gohan acabava de unir-se a família, deu um beijo na esposa.   
\- Eca... – reclamou Pan com nojo.   
\- Hum, esse peixe cheira bem, pai - sentou-se ao lado de Videl.  
\- Fazia tempo que eu não assava um – Goku riu-se e suas lembranças voaram para momentos que fizera aquilo sozinho. “Realmente sua vida é boa, com uma família”.   
Trunks pousa e vê, eles reunidos ali no quintal, curtindo o anoitecer e as primeiras estrelas aparecer.  
\- Oi pessoal – cumprimentou Trunks.   
\- Ola Trunks – cumprimentaram todos juntos.   
\- Hum, esse peixe cheira bem – moveu as narinas e fechou os olhos.  
\- Daqui a pouco está pronto – respondeu Goku virando o peixe.   
\- O Goten está? –perguntou não o vendo ali.  
\- Está no quarto, pode entrar e subir lá - Goku cutucou mais uma vez a fogueira.  
\- Obrigada senhor Goku – o garoto de cabelos lilás subiu entrou animado.  
Lui chegou à montanha em sua aeronave, demorou horas para chegar, aterrissou em um lugar mais afastado, desceu da nave, apertou o botão a transformando em cápsula, há guardou no bolso e começou a procurar pela casa.  
“Ainda não entendo como ele vai para faculdade, deve madrugar, pela distância que ele mora”. Pensava enquanto caminhava procurando o endereço.   
Assim que achou viu um grupo reunido no quintal, mas não poderia deixar que ninguém o visse, afinal estava ali para investigar.  
Circunvagou os olhos pelo local e achou um grande arbusto que daria para observar bem o grupo do lado de fora comendo o peixe.  
\- Vovô seu peixe está uma delícia – Pan lambia os dedos.  
\- Só tome cuidado com os espinhos Pan – Videl viu Chichi se unir a eles com alguns petiscos e colocar ali.  
Lui olhava em meio ao arbusto viu uma moça morena de cabelos curtos e negros, olhos azuis, com um rapaz ao lado dela. Depois viu o Goten e um rapaz de cabelo lilás sentar junto a eles. Estreitou bem os olhos para ver se reconhecia, pois eles pareciam conhecidos.  
\- Não pode ser... – falou ele reconhecendo os dois ali no meio daquele grupo.


	5. A investigação foi um fracasso

\- Uau pai! – exclamou Goten. – Fazia tempo que eu não comia seus peixes assados. Está uma delícia!  
\- Está muito bom, senhor Goku – exclamou Trunks comendo.  
\- Está mesmo papai – Gohan comia animadamente.  
\- Obrigada pessoal – Goku se levantou. – Vou pescar mais um – o saiyajin saiu andando em direção ao rio.  
Lui olhava espantado o apetite de algumas daquelas pessoas e sussurra para si mesmo:  
\- Mas é o filho da Bulma Briefs e a filha do campeão do mundo mister Satã – Lui olhava surpreso. – Como esses caras comem – mexeu os arbustos olhando.  
Goku havia sentido um ki, ouviu um barulho no arbusto, mas passou direto e foi pescar.  
Trunks comia o peixe, ao seu lado Goten cortava mais uma fatia.  
\- Videl, eu vou indo à frente, estou um pouco cansado, você vai agora? – perguntou Gohan se levantando e limpando o terno, depois ajeitou o óculo no rosto.  
\- Não amor, eu vou ficar mais um pouco – respondeu Videl gostando do clima agradável da noite e da roda em volta da fogueira.   
\- Pai eu vou com o senhor – Pan já ia voar, quando Trunks a segurou e disse:  
\- Melhor você ir andado Pan.  
\- Por quê? – ela cruzou os braços e fez biquinho. – Aqui todo mundo sabe que eu... – Trunks tapou a boca da menina.   
\- Tem alguém nos observando – Trunks olhou de rabo de olho para o arbusto.   
Goten ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou o amigo, depois o irmão.   
\- Achei que fosse só um animal qualquer.   
\- Vou lhe mostrar – Trunks usou a sua velocidade que o homem nem viu quando ele saiu do lugar.  
\- Ora, ora, ora – o rapaz olhou para o homem abaixado e olhando pelo arbusto. – Temos um rato bem aqui – sorriu de travesso e viu o homem sentar-se de bunda no chão e olhando assustado.  
\- Como você... – apontou para o local, apontou para o sayajin de cabelos exóticos. Ele não entendia como havia parado ali e como o descobriu.  
\- Quem é você e o que quer aqui?  
\- Eu... – gaguejou ele com medo. – Eu vim ver se era aqui mesmo que o Goten mora.  
\- Hum... – Trunks pós a mão no queixo. – É sim e eu levo você para falar com ele – Trunks o pegou pela roupa e o ergueu com a maior facilidade e foi caminhando novamente em direção à fogueira – Ei Goten, tem visitas – gritou ele para o amigo se aproximando mais.  
Goten se levantou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e aproximou do amigo, viu o mesmo largar o homem de qualquer jeito no chão.  
\- Aí, cuidado aí, eu não sou um saco de batatas – comentou Lui se levantando e esfregando o bumbum onde bateu no chão.  
Goten o olhou bem e deu voltas colocou a mão no queixo e disse:  
\- Você é o velho do hospital – colocou as mãos em punho na cintura, viu Pan e Gohan que ainda estava ali, Videl aproximar-se. – O que quer me espionando? – perguntou ele sério.  
\- Bem... – o homem não sabia o que dizer, havia sido pego com a boca na botija. – Como você ficou muito interessado na saúde da Kiria, resolvi investigar o que realmente queria – falou ele temeroso.  
\- Então quer dizer que só por que eu fui ver a professora, estou querendo fazer algo ruim com ela, ou algo parecido – Goten se endireitou e o encarou firme.   
\- Ei o que está acontecendo? – Goku perguntou chegando com um enorme peixe.  
O homem olhou abismado. “Como ele pescou aquele peixe daquele tamanho”. Pensava ele. “E esse rosto eu já vi em algum lugar”. Ainda pensava olhando Goku.  
\- Só uma visita inesperada papai – Goten respondeu e ainda o encarava. – Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.  
\- É meio estranho uma pessoa se preocupar com outra tão repentinamente – falou ele desviando o olhar.  
\- Para nós não é tão estranho assim senhor- Gohan se manifestou. – Sempre ajudamos pessoas desconhecidas e elas nem ficam sabendo.  
\- Oh... Muita bondade de sua parte – ele usou sarcasmo não acreditando. – Vocês são uma liga de heróis anônimos que lutam pelo bem - usou sarcasmo de novo.  
Videl não aguentou e começou a rir, lembrando-se da época que se disfarçava de grande saiyamam dois.   
\- Qual é a graça senhorita? – perguntou ele não entendendo.  
Os outros também começaram a rir.  
\- Talvez – respondeu Goku dando os ombros. – Quer ficar e comer conosco? – Goku apoiou as mãos na cintura e fez uma carinha ingênua.  
\- Olha senhor, eu fui ver a Kiria por que eu realmente me preocupei, nuca iria fazer mal a ninguém – Goten bateu a mão no ombro do homem. – Diga a sua filha que eu realmente queria vê-la, só isso – Goten sorriu e Lui caiu no chão de quatro.  
\- Ops... Acho que usei força de mais – Goten sussurrou.  
\- Aí Goten você realmente se parece com o seu pai – riu Chichi olhando a cena cômica.   
Lui levantou-se e saiu sem se despedir, jogou a capsula nave, entrou nela e saiu voando.  
\- Mal educado nem se despediu – Videl olhava.  
Trunks olhava a cápsula voar e ficou pensativo.  
\- O que ouve Trunks?   
\- Aquela cápsula é uma das mais caras que a minha mãe criou.  
\- Acha que a Kiria é rica? – perguntou o saiyajin mais jovem.  
\- Não sei Goten, mas ela me lembrou alguém.  
\- Ei garotos, venham comer mais – Goku já tinha colocado o outro peixe para assar.  
Eles ficaram ali conversando e rindo animadamente.   
*******  
Lui demorou horas para voltar para casa, assim que chegou, ele entrou em seu quarto, tomou um banho e se jogou na cama pensando: “Que bando de loucos e que força aquele rapaz tem”. Levou o dedo no queixo. “Aquele rosto não me é estranho”. Com esses pensamentos acabou adormecendo.   
Na manhã seguinte Lui liga o computador e pesquisa sobre Son Goku, aquele rosto realmente era familiar, mas não achou nada então busca noticias do mister Satã e encontra algumas coisas:  
“Filha de campeão do mundo casa dois anos depois do torneio de artes marciais. Filho do ex-campeão do torneio de artes marciais provou ter a mesma força que o atual campeão do mundo e por esse motivo se casara com a dama mais cobiçada da cidade.”  
\- Ex-campeão de artes marciais – ele estava pensativo. – Son Goku também participa de torneios de artes marciais- ele se afunda mais.  
“Sogro de Videl é um ex-campeão de torneio de artes marciais. Son Goku venceu um dos torneios marciais. Depois de muitos anos voltou à ativa. Seus filhos participaram no último torneio e junto com ele a sua neta e também neta de mister Satã.”  
\- Uau, Kiria vai gostar de saber disso – falou para si mesmo se preparando para ir ao hospital.  
*******  
Goten já estava na faculdade ao lado de seu amigo, riam junto do que havia ocorrido ontem. Coralina veio o gritando.  
\- Goten... – Ele olhou para trás e viu a garota.   
\- Eu terminei de copiar a matéria – ele tirou o caderno da bolsa que era presa em uma alça pela lateral de seu corpo. – Aqui seu caderno – estendeu o objeto a ela. – Obrigada Coralina – agradeceu com um sorriso.  
\- De nada – ela pegou o caderno e ajeitou nos braços. – Precisando e só dizer – deu uma piscadela para ele e saiu andando.  
\- Essa garota tem uma quedinha por ti Goten – Trunks bateu na costa do amigo.  
\- Chega de garotas Trunks, até desconfiaram de eu ser uma pessoa má por isso – suspirou fundo e o olhou.  
\- Mais quando ela sair do hospital vai a casa dela?  
\- Talvez – deu os ombros começou a caminhar. – Até depois Trunks – foi para a sala de aula e deixou o amigo sorrindo.  
Trunks enfiou as mãos no bolso com a mochila nas costas e foi para a sua aula também.

******  
Lui já entrava no quarto de Kiria e a viu tomando seu café da manhã e quando ela o viu disse:  
\- Descobriu algo? – perguntou levando o copo de leite a boca.  
\- Não muito, me pegaram escondido por detrás de um arbusto – ele se abaixou. – Me desculpe senhorita eu fracassei.  
\- Diga-me o que descobriu? – ela mordeu uma bolacha com uma geleia por cima.  
\- O irmão mais velho do Goten é casado com filha do mister Satã. Goten é amigo de Trunks Briefs, filho da Bulma Briefs. O pai de Goten também participou e participa de torneios de artes marciais. Son Goku até já ganhou alguns anos atrás. – Ele falou calmamente. – Pelo que eu vi a casa é simples, mas aparentemente com conforto. – Lui suspirou fundo. – Eles são bem fortes, acho que também praticam artes marciais, Trunks conseguiu me carregar pela camisa.   
Kiria não se conteve e começou a rir.  
\- Foi só isso Lui? – perguntou ela ainda rindo.  
\- Sim senhorita – ele estava rubro.   
\- Não conheço os Briefs pessoalmente, mas já vi algumas reportagens, no entanto quase não sai muito sobre o esposo da herdeira da Corporação Cápsula. Trunks não é metido, apesar de às vezes julgar a aparência – Kiria pós a mão e ficou pensativa. – Não me lembro de ler muito sobre o mister Satã, mas já ouvir falar de suas façanhas – Kiria o olhou. - É bem curioso, não?  
\- Sim, senhoria – concordou Lui com a cabeça.  
\- Acha que esse garoto volta Lui? – perguntou ela mais interessada.  
\- Não sei ao certo, senhorita, teremos que esperar.  
\- Estou pagando para ver – ela olhou a janela do seu quarto e deu um sorriso cheio de ideias em sua cabeça. – Venha aqui Lui – o chamou e o seu mordomo aproximou-se dela.  
Ela sussurrou algumas coisas em seu ouvido e o mordomo apenas tinha que obedecer...  
******  
Goten saía animado da sala de aula e logo encontrou Trunks o esperando nos corredores.  
\- Então Goten, o que vai fazer hoje à noite? – perguntou o garoto de madeixas lilás colocando uma as mãos num dos ombros do amigo.  
\- Ficar em casa – ele o olhou ingenuamente.  
\- Por que não convida a sua colega para ir conosco em uma lanchonete? – sussurrou usando a mão para que a Coralina não escutasse.  
\- Trunks! – o repreendeu completamente rubro. – Eu não estou atrás de garotas – desviou o olhar do amigo e começou a caminhar passos apressados.  
\- Ei fica calmo, foi só uma brincadeira – Trunks estava a frete dele. – Só queria que você se distraísse um pouco.  
\- Não vou convidar alguém para sair comigo, só por que não quero segurar vela entre você e a Maron – parou de andar.   
\- A Goten deixa de ser chato e vamos conosco, vai – Trunks puxava pela camisa.  
Goten suspirou fundo, deixou os ombros cair, olhou o Trunks e disse:  
\- Quer mesmo que eu segure vela para vocês dois? – perguntou ele virando o rosto sentindo o peso de ter que ficar os dois se agarrando.  
\- Fazer o que, não é? – Trunks pós a mão no ombro dele de novo. – Você não quer convidar à loirinha e a feiosa está no hospital – Trunks riu em tom de brincadeira.  
\- Trunks! – agora que ele ficou mais rubro e desviou o olhar do dele.   
\- Haha – riu o amigo. – Gosta mesmo dela, não é?  
\- Não vou mais a lugar nenhum com você - eles já chegavam a uma rua deserta.  
\- Foi só uma brincadeira Goten – Trunks tinha se distraído, mas assim que voltou a concentração sentiu um ki perto deles.  
Goten já ia decolar quando Trunks o barrou:  
\- O que foi Trunks? – perguntou o moreno.  
\- Vamos ter que ir de aeronave – Trunks ainda o segurava. – Aquele cara de ontem está nos seguindo – Trunks sussurrou ao amigo.  
\- De novo? – perguntou Goten indo em direção ao ki.  
\- Espera Goten – Trunks o fez parar e olhá-lo.  
\- O que foi agora?  
\- Que tal... – sussurrou ele, depois sorriu um sorriso de lado lembrando o pai.  
\- Ótima ideia Trunks – Goten sorriu e viu o saiyajin de cabelos claros jogar uma Cápsula nave.   
Os dois entraram e Trunks foi pilotando a toda velocidade.  
Lui foi atrás os seguindo, mas o que ele não imaginava era que os dois estavam aprontando.   
Goten e Trunks sobrevoaram horas e horas com a aeronave, o combustível deles já estava acabando.  
\- Acha mesmo que ele vai desistir? – perguntou Goten ainda sentindo o ki do homem atrás dele.  
\- Daqui a pouco o combustível dele acaba também, ele vai pousar antes e nós vamos continuar, pois podemos voar.  
\- Você tem cada ideia Trunks – riam juntos e logo sentiram o ki do homem se afastar.   
Logo os dois o despistaram, saíram da nave e Trunks apertou o botão a transformando em nave no ar, pegou a capsula e guardou no bolso da calça.  
Os dois riam alto enquanto voavam para casa, já estava escurecendo.  
\- Nosso plano deu certo Goten – ria alto Trunks parecendo um adolescente.  
\- Queria saber que tanto ele me segue? – Goten ria-se também.  
\- Acho que a feiosa está interessada em você Goten – Trunks já aterrissava na porta dos Sons.   
Goten deu os ombros e disse:  
\- Vai saber – ficando meio rubro – Goten abriu a porta e adentrou a casa, sendo seguido por Trunks.  
Um pouco distante dali caminhando lentamente em meio à montanha, com os punhos cerrados, ruga na testa e fervendo em raiva:·.  
\- Malditos, parece que fizeram de propósito. Despistaram-me e ainda fizeram acabar com a minha gasolina – Lui estava bravo, longe de tudo e de todos. Teria que andar um bom pedaço a pé correndo risco de ser comido por um dinossauro carnívoro ou um leopardo.   
Goten já entrava em seu quarto e seu amigo o seguia.   
\- Vai se arrumar logo me encontrarei com a Maron – Trunks se jogou na cama de Goten e colocou as mãos de trás da cabeça.  
\- Olha Trunks eu não vou, realmente não quero ser vela – Goten jogou os cadernos sobre a mesa e escorou na cadeira.   
\- A nem Goten, você disse que ia – comentou Trunks fazendo beicinho. – Você pode conhecer outras garotas por lá.   
Goten suspirou fundo, revirou os olhos e o encarou.  
\- Vai Trunks e se divirta com a Maron.  
\- Você é um chato sabia – ele se levantou e caminhou em direção à janela, abriu a mesma e antes de sair, virou-se para Goten. – Nós vemos depois então, até mais – antes que Goten pudesse responder Trunks saiu voando.   
Goten olhou a janela um tempo e só ai se deu conta que seus pais não estavam em casa, tentou acha-los pelo ki e se enrubesceu ferozmente quando sentiu o ki de seu pai bem alto, resolveu tirar sua concentração dali e foi à cozinha arrumar algo para comer.  
Trunks voava no céu, brincava entre as nuvens, voar era algo que ele amava desde que aprendera, mas quando olhou para baixo viu uma formiguinha correndo feito louco e um dinossauro carnívoro atrás dela, no começou Trunks começou a rir se lembrando o que tinha aprontando com o pobre do homem, mas depois viu que as coisas estavam ficando serias e um grito de socorro tão alto que o saiyajin pode ouvir. Trunks o viu tentar se esconder e aproveitou que ele não estava vendo, usou a sua velocidade, desceu a toda à velocidade e deu um golpe no dinossauro o fazendo cair desmaiado no mesmo momento. Circunvagou a área com os seus olhos azuis e sentiu o ki do homem atrás de um rochedo, foi até ele e disse:  
\- Você está salvo – viu o homem de olhos esbugalhados, suado e tremendo mais que uma vara verde.  
Lui virou o rosto lentamente enquanto se tremia todo e o olhou e abraçou as penas de Trunks tão de pressa que até Trunks se assustou e disse:  
\- Graças a Kami, você voltou logo... – Ele estava com o rosto enfiado entre os joelhos do rapaz.   
Trunks sentiu pena do homem se abaixou e o ajudou a se levantar:  
\- Vamos – Trunks pegou uma caixinha e escolheu uma capsula. - Eu lhe dou uma carona de volta – ele realmente sentia-se remoçado, pois o homem tinha passado maus bocados por culpa dele e do seu amigo.   
O homem não se moveu, ficou da mesma maneira, tremia; suas calças molhadas e sujas. Trunks não aguentou e começou a rir e disse.  
\- Seja homem e vamos de uma vez – ele apertou o botão e jogou a cápsula no ar, a fumaça branca a cobriu por completo e não demorou muito para os dois visualizarem uma aeronave de última geração.  
O homem o soltou e tentou dar um passo, mas as suas pernas não obedeciam, o medo ainda estava em seu corpo. Trunks teve que ajudá-lo e o apoiou no seu ombro e o levou até a aeronave, abriu a porta da mesma, o colocou sentado no banco do passageiro, fechou a porta e entrou pelo outro lado, olhou para o homem e viu que ele ainda tremia e estava meio imóvel.  
Trunks deu a partida e resolveu não conversar com ele ainda, mas como de nave a viagem era mais demorada, iria com certeza ver se tirava algo daquele senhor que estava insistindo em seguir o seu amigo a mando da professora.


	6. Descobrindo

Goten se jogou na sua cama com o braço sobre a testa, suspirou fundo, ergueu uma da sobrancelha e pensou: “Por que será que aquele cara está me seguindo? Será que a professora está mesmo interessada em mim? Não, não, talvez seja só curiosidade mesmo, por eu ter sido gentil com ela. Eu procurarei pelo ki dela quando ela sair do hospital”. Goten se levantou, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se diante da escrivaninha, abriu o caderno e começou a olhar todo o conteúdo.   
\- Por que eu entrei numa faculdade? - se perguntou ele. – Porque eu fiz uma bendita aposta com o Trunks... - respondeu a si mesmo e começou a ler, sem um pingo de vontade.  
****  
Já fazia uma hora que Trunks voava na aeronave, o tédio tomava conta dele, odiava aquela coisa lenta, que nunca chegava onde ele queria com a mesma exatidão se ele fosse voando, mas tinha um passageiro que ele mesmo causou todo o alvoroço e esse mesmo passageiro estava quieto de mais, amuado no banco do passageiro, olhando a janela, aparentemente estava mais calmo. Ele olhava a paisagem pela janela da nave, as arvores tão pequenas que pareciam algodões verdes e unidos em um lugar só, deu um sorriso ao ver uma ave passar por eles.   
Trunks olhou de canto, viu que as calças ainda estavam úmidas em meio as penas, não conteve e sorriu fazendo o homem o olhá-lo.  
\- Do que está rindo? – perguntou ele com a sobrancelha erguida o olhando.  
\- Das suas calças – olhava para frente enquanto segurava o volante. – Não teve tempo nem de ir ao banheiro – riu novamente.  
\- Ora seu... A culpa é toda de vocês que me fizeram gastar toda a minha gasolina.   
Trunks parou de sorrir, colocou no piloto automático, virou-se para ele e disse:  
\- Mas eu te salvei e ainda estou te levando para casa, são e salvo – colocou os seus pés em cima do painel de controle, os braços de trás da cabeça enquanto seus olhos azuis olhavam um ponto qualquer pelo vidro transparente.   
\- Então está assumindo que me fez de bobo?  
\- Humpf... – se ajeitou na cadeira macia. – Por que segue tanto o Goten? – perguntou ele olhando o mesmo ponto.  
Lui remexeu na cadeira, incomodado, olhou para a janela, olhou para Trunks que agora o olhava. Lui suspirou fundo:  
\- Eu queria descobrir por que ele se invocou tanto na Kiria – disse o nome da garota sem perceber.  
\- E alguma coisa dela? – perguntou Trunks.   
\- Bem... – ele virou-se, esfregou as mãos, meio nervoso, depois voltou a olhar o rapaz ao seu lado. – Eu sou... O mordomo dela... – falou abaixando a cabeça  
\- Esperai – Trunks tirou os pés do painel rapidamente, se endireitou na cadeira e o olhou com o semblante surpreso. – Está me dizendo que é o mordomo da professora? – perguntou intrigado, pensando no nome que Lui tinha dito.  
\- Sim, foi isso mesmo que eu disse – Lui olhou o vidro da nave, estava noite o céu cheio de estrelas e as luzes da cidade do oeste já apontavam mostrando a beleza da cidade.  
Trunks colocou a mão no queixo, ficou pensativo um tempo.  
“Não pode ser a mesma pessoa, já que a garota da revista era linda, mas aquela professora tem algum dinheiro, por que ter mordomo não custa barato.” Trunks ainda pensativo e Lui percebeu que ele desconfiou de alguma coisa quando o ouviu dizer:  
\- Não pode ser a mesma pessoa... –comentou mais para si mesmo.  
Lui suspirou aliviado, o olhou e disse:  
\- Me deixe no centro da Metrópole está de bom tamanho, senhor Trunks – Lui viu que já sobrevoavam a Cidade do Oeste.  
\- Olha senhor...  
\- Lui – respondeu o homem.   
\- Diz a Kiria que se ela quiser o Goten vai visitar ela, daí ele mesmo pode explicar o que ela quer saber. Ele não é uma pessoa má, só um pouco ingenuo e tímido – Trunks parou no acostamento de uma das ruas.   
Lui tirou o cinto de segurança, abriu a porta da nave, desceu e antes de fecha-la disse:  
\- Muito obrigada pela carona, Trunks – e já ia fechar a porta.  
\- Depois diga a Kiria para ela deixar o Goten a vê-la – Trunks viu o homem acenar que sim com a cabeça, fechou a porta da nave e começou a caminhar.  
Trunks estava muito atrasado para o seu encontro, voou com a nave a toda a velocidade para a sua casa, iria explicar tudo a Maron o motivo do atraso.   
****  
No dia seguinte Lui já chegava à recepção do hospital e assim que entra no corredor para ir ao quarto da Kiria, ele encontra o médico.  
\- Bom dia senhor Lui – falou o médico vendo com as mãos no bolso do jaleco branco.  
\- Bom dia doutor – cumprimentou e o olhou. – E Kiria como está?  
\- Já pode levar ela para casa, ela já está de alta – o médico tirou as mãos do bolso. – Ela só volta para tirar o gesso e fazer a fisioterapia.  
\- A que notícia boa doutor, eu vou agora mesmo levá-la para casa – Lui sorriu e caminhou rapidamente para o quarto da garota, sem ao menos dizer nada ao médico.   
O médico apenas sorriu e continuou a caminhar pelo corredor.   
Lui entrou no quarto e Kiria sorriu ao vê-lo entrar.  
\- Pronto para me levar para casa?  
\- Sim senhorita – ele pegou as muletas e a ajudou a se levantar.  
\- Então descobriu mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ela ajeitando as muletas debaixo do braço com a ajuda do homem.   
\- Não... - ele abaixou a cabeça se lembrando do que passou.   
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa Lui – a moça já o conhecia bem de mais para saber que tinha algo de errado.  
\- Eles parecem saber que estou atrás deles, ou algo assim. Parece que eles sentem.  
Kiria sorriu gostoso e ele a ajudou a ir caminhando pela porta.  
\- Conte-me tudo – ela o olhou carinhosamente.  
\- Eles entraram em uma aero nave, depois voaram e voaram e voaram, até acabar a minha gasolina, tive que aterrissar, mas o mais estranho e que eles também estavam com a gasolina no fim e não aterrissaram simplesmente sumiram das minhas vistas. – Lui a ajudava a caminhar pelo corredor. – Pior fui perseguido por um dinossauro carnívoro. Eu não sei de onde ele saiu, mas o Trunks Briefs me ajudou e me deu uma carona e ainda me pediu para lhe pedir desculpas.  
Kiria ficou pensativa, deu um sorriso e Lui a ajudou a entrar no carro.  
\- Trunks disse para você aceitar ver o amigo dele – Lui fechou a porta e entrou no carro e começou a dirigir.  
\- Trunks não de desconfiou de nada, não é Lui?  
\- Bem... Ele começou, mas disse que você era bonita demais para ser a mesma pessoa.   
\- Hum... Os Briefs são bem inteligentes, ele só não me reconheceu por causada feiura – Kiria sorriu alto. - Vou descansar um pouco, relaxar em um gostoso banho e aproveitar que amanhã é domingo e vou visitar esse rapaz chamado Goten. – Ela se ajeitou no banco do carona. – Agora fiquei curiosa – viu Lui estacionar na porta de sua casa.   
Lui a ajudou a descer e a entrar, sua perna ainda tinha um gesso, mas o resto estava bem. Lui a deixou no quarto e chamou a empregada para ajudá-la.  
Depois de uns dias no hospital que foram muito cansativos, Kiria foi dormir para descansar.   
****  
Goten estava treinando com o seu pai, aquele domingo fresco, com os cheiros das árvores, do ar das montanhas o deixava mais animado, teria um fim de semana mais sossegado. Ele já tinha terminado com seus trabalhos da faculdade, agora estava no céu transformando em super saiyajin e já se preparava para atacar o pai.   
Goku também estava transformado em super sayajin também sorria ao filho.  
\- O que está esperando Goten me ataque – provocou ele.  
Goten partiu dando socos e chutes no seu pai, mas ele de defendia facilmente, o estrondo das energias eram alto.   
Goku conseguiu socar o filho e fez ele se afastar.  
\- Seja mais atencioso Goten – falou vendo o filho se levantar.   
\- Está bem pai – Goten se recuperou e já ia partir para cima do pai quando ouviu:  
\- Vovozinho – uma menininha voando em direção aos braços dele.  
\- Oi Pan, veio treinar conosco? – perguntou Goku sorridente.  
\- O papai também veio – ela apontou onde Gohan já pousava.  
\- Bom dia para vocês!  
\- Bom dia filho!  
\- Bom dia Gohan!  
\- Apanhando muito Goten? – riu em tom de brincadeira.  
\- Não mais que você – riu ele o provocando.  
\- Isso é um convite – sorriu animado, fazia tempo que não espichava seus músculos.  
\- Eu sei que não gosta muito de lutar, mas não negaria um treino com o seu irmão aqui – Goten sorriu.  
\- Oh! Claro que não – Gohan se transformou em super sayajin e partiu para cima de Goten, enquanto Goku ensinava a sua neta.   
Estavam se divertindo ao modo sayajin.   
******  
Kiria já se espreguiçava em sua cama, puxou o ar e soltou, sorriu animada, apesar da perna engessada ela iria visitar esse rapaz, queria ver onde ele morava e como vivia com a família.   
Pegou um sininho sobre o criado e o balançou; rapidamente uma empregada entrou no quarto:  
\- Deseja alguma coisa senhorita.  
\- Sim – ela olhou o quarto ainda escuro. – Me ajude a tomar um banho e a me vestir, depois peça que tragam o meu café da manhã ao meu quarto. Também diz ao Lui para deixar a aeronave pronta, irei visitar uma pessoa.  
\- Sim senhorita – a empregada pegou um radio transmissor e comunicou com Lui e com as outras empregadas para levar o café da manhã para ela e foi ajudá-la.   
Alguns minutos depois Kiria estava pronta, vestida de seu modo feio como sempre, sorriu vitoriosa e ouviu alguém bater a porta.  
\- Entre – disse ela.  
\- Kiria, está pronta? – perguntou Lui se aproximando.  
\- Sim, vamos falar com o meu aluno – a garota sentou-se na cama com a perna engessada e viu Lui pegar as muletas e ajudar ela a coloca-las em baixo do braço e caminhar para fora do quarto até chegar à aeronave.  
\- Tem certeza que quer ir, senhorita? – perguntou Lui. - Será uma viagem bem cansativa.  
\- Quero sim Lui, fiquei curiosa com esse menino, somos quase da mesma idade – ela entrou na nave com a ajuda do mordomo.  
Lui deus os ombros, entrou na nave e começou a dirigi-la.   
****

Algumas horas depois Kiria já olhava as montanhas pela janela, via o verde, os pequenos lagos, os bambus balançando com o vento, as maravilhas naturais e o sossego que era aquela montanha.  
\- É lindo! – ela olhava para a janela.  
\- Sim, apesar de ter dinossauro que pode nos transformar em almoço – Lui riu dirigindo a nave.   
\- Goten deve sair bem cedo para ir para faculdade, por que é longe demais.  
Lui deus os ombros e aterrissou a nave perto de uma das casas.   
\- É aqui senhorita – ele abiu a porta e desceu, depois foi ajudá-la a descer.  
Kiria apenas olhava a casa modesta a certo modo, mas confortável de se viver.   
\- Ele não parece tão rico, Lui – Kiria comentou e foi ajudada a ir até a porta.   
\- Não, eu só disse que eles eram meio amigos do Briefs, e o Goten parecer ser cunhado da filha do mister Satã, mas eu não disse que eles eram ricos.  
\- Olha o jeito de falar, Lui – Kiria já caminhava para porta e bateu.  
Chichi caminhou até a porta e abriu, viu o homem e o reconheceu, olhou a moça e fez algumas caretas:  
\- Em que posso ajuda-los? – perguntou ela com uma cara mais fechada.  
\- O Goten está? – perguntou Kiria mostrando o par de metais nos dentes.  
Chichi colocou as mãos na cintura, curvou-se um pouco para frente:  
\- O que quer com o meu filho? – ela estava um pouco brava.  
\- Eu sou a professora da faculdade dele, apenas vim visitá-lo – Kiria mantinha a pose de educada.  
\- Ele não está em casa no momento – ela tirou as mãos da cintura voltou ao normal. – Está pelas montanhas vagamundeando com o pai – Chichi falou meio nervosa.   
\- Hum entendo – falou a moça abaixando a cabeça.  
\- Gostaria de entrar e esperar? - Chichi perguntou.   
\- A sim, mas eu gostaria de esperar aqui fora, se não for muito incomodo.   
\- Claro que não – Chichi começou a suar pela lateral da testa. – Aceita um suco, alguma coisa – ofereceu Chichi vendo a moça ir para debaixo de uma árvore e sentando na grama.   
\- Não, obrigada eu estou bem.   
Chichi deu os ombros e já ia caminhando para dentro de casa quando ouviu um estrondo, uma fumaça branca subia aos seus e a solo deu uma leve tremida.  
\- O que é isso? – Kiria perguntou olhando o local, a fumaça subindo através das árvores.  
O suor escorria pela testa de Chichi e olhou para o local, logo viu o rapaz subir no ar e ficar flutuando e antes que a mulher a percebesse se jogou na frente chamando a atenção de Kiria e disse:  
\- Meu marido é muito criança. Ele adora brincar com aquelas bombinhas que sai fumaça por todo canto.  
Kiria olhou a mulher desconfiada, mas aceitou a desculpa, sorriu e viu outra mulher aparecer.  
\- Ola – ela sorriu olhando a fumaça sumir aos pouquinhos.   
Chichi agarrou o braço da moça sem que Kiria pudesse responder e cochichou.  
\- Eu acho que os meninos não sentiram os kis das visitas, pelo amor de Kami, Videl, vá avisá-los, por favor – Chichi quase implorou a moça.  
Videl fez um gesto de sim com a cabeça enquanto via a moça olhar desconfiada par elas.  
\- Eu vou chamar o Goten para você – gesticulou e viu a moça fazer um gesto de agradecimento com a cabeça.  
Videl saiu disfarçadamente e quando saiu das vistas da moça começou a voar em direção onde os saiyajins estavam treinando.   
Chichi voltou-se para o casal que aguardava na sombra e olhava a paisagem das montanhas e disse:  
\- Não aceitam nada mesmo? – Chichi queria disfarçar o suor ainda escorria na testa.   
\- Não obrigada, eu estou bem.  
\- Eu também estou bem – Lui respondeu cordial.   
Chichi deu os ombros e entrou a casa.   
\- Bando de malucos, não é Lui? – perguntou ela olhando para ele com desconfiança.  
\- Acha que tem algo mais aqui?  
\- Não só acho como eu tenho certeza – ela olhava a casa simples, as árvores balançando com a brisa, os pássaros voando, os dinossauros rugindo longe dali.  
Alguns minutos depois Goten aproximava-se da sua casa, junto com o seu pai, seu irmão e sua sobrinha. Viu a moça sentada sobre a grama, com a perna engessada, o homem de um lado e as muletas do outro.   
\- Professora! – ele soou surpreso e foi até ela.  
\- Olá Goten, tudo bem? – ela o cumprimento.  
\- Estou ótimo e a senhorita? – ele perguntou a olhando meio rubro.  
\- Como pode ver, estou me recuperando.   
\- Isso é ótimo! – ele falou animado. - Deixe-me apresentar – ele apontou uma das mãos para um lado. – Esse é o meu pai, Son Goku.  
\- Muito prazer, senhorita – Goku sorriu a ela e a ficou olhando.  
\- O prazer e todo meu, senhor Son.  
\- A senhorita é muito bonita.  
Kiria sorriu e se perguntou: “Será que ele está mesmo enxergando bem?”.  
\- Obrigada senhor Goku – ela mostrou os seus dentes cobertos por metal.  
\- Esse é meu irmão – ele apontou para o outro lado.  
\- Professor Gohan! – ela o reconheceu, empurrou os óculos tentando disfarçar.   
\- Kiria seja bem vinda a nossa casa – ele deu um sorriso ela.   
\- Obrigada professor – ela o encarava, estava com medo dele falar a verdade ao irmão.  
\- Não sabia que era você a professora do Goten – Gohan reconheceu a aluna.   
\- A sim, agora sei por que ele é tão gentil – ela viu a morena aproximar.  
Kiria torcia para que Gohan não comentasse nada.  
\- Gohan, vamos deixar os dois conversarem as sós – Videl o puxou pelo braço. – Venha Pan.  
\- Mas mãe eu queria... – Pan fez biquinho.  
\- Anda logo Pan – Videl fechou o semblante e a garotinha os acompanhou.   
\- Foi bom te rever Kiria – Gohan ainda era puxado pelo braço por Videl e olhava para trás, depois iria falar com o seu irmão.  
\- Vou ver o que a sua mãe está fazendo para o almoço – Goku saiu de fininho e entrou na casa.  
Kiria olhou para o Lui e ele entendeu perfeitamente o que ela queria ficar ali com ele, a sós.


	7. Conversas

Lui se afastou e deixou o casal sozinho.  
Kiria olhou o rapaz e sorriu  
\- Vai ficar aí em pé me olhando? – perguntou ela encontrando os olhos negros dele.  
Ela viu Goten se sentar ao seu lado meio sem jeito, mas ela o continuou o olhando e com um sorriso nos lábios disse:  
\- Você mora em um lugar muito bonito e simples.  
\- Eu amo essas montanhas, aqui eu fico em contato com a natureza o tempo todo – ele evitava a olhar, ainda estava meio tímido.  
\- Mas como vai para faculdade? – perguntou ela erguendo a sobrancelha.  
\- Voando – ele disse ingenuamente.   
\- Disso eu sei – ela fez uma cara de tédio.  
\- Sabe como? Você nunca me viu voar – ele ainda estava ingênuo e ainda não tinha percebido o que disse.  
\- Você não vai de aeronave? – ela perguntou. - Mais deve levantar muito cedo, pois é muito longe.  
\- Haha – ele esfregou a nuca sem jeito, foi aí que ele percebeu que quase cometeu uma gafe.  
\- Sim eu madrugo, mas não me incomodo, estou acostumado – ele ficou rubro.   
\- Mas então Goten, por que se preocupou comigo a ponto de ir ao hospital?  
\- Bom... – começou Goten sem jeito. - Eu não tinha ido à aula no dia anterior e no dia seguinte fiquei sabendo do acidente; então eu fui procurar o... – ele ia falar o ki, mas então se lembrou de que não podia contar a ela, não ainda. - Então procurei pelo reitor e pedi o endereço do hospital, mas ele não queria me dar, tive que insistir muito até que ele me passou - ele estava meio rubro. – Então eu fui visitá-la, mas não me deixaram entrar. Eu fiquei muito preocupado com a senhorita – Goten terminou de narrar.   
Kiria o olhou, ergueu a sobrancelha, e encarou com os seus olhos castanhos, os negros de Goten.  
\- Eu ainda não entendi por que Goten? Por que você é tão legal comigo? – ela perguntou tentando entender. - Eu nem sou bonita, a maioria das pessoas me odeiam pela minha aparência e você não parece dar a mínima para isso – ela falou um pouco rubra.   
Goten a olhou; sorriu disfarçadamente, com o rosto rosado e disse:  
\- Você não é feia – Goten colocou a mão atrás da cabeça. – Além do mais você pode ser você mesma – a voz mal saiu, mas deu para Kiria ouvir.   
Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, o encarou, fez algumas caretas.  
\- Obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu não entendi o que quis dizer com pelo ao menos posso ser eu mesma?   
\- Nada não, Kiria – ele balançou as mãos em gesto de não a sua frente quando ouviu:  
\- GOTEN CHAMA A SUA AMIGA PARA ALMOÇAR E VEM COMER TAMBÉM – era Chichi da janela.  
\- TÁ – ele gritou de volta. - Então quer almoçar conosco? – perguntou ele se levantando e em seguida estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.  
Kiria segurou e Goten a ajudou a se levantar, depois deixou ela apoiada nele e pegou as muletas dela. Depois ajudou ela a segurar as muletas a levou para dentro da casa.  
Ajudou a garota a senta-se e Chichi disse:  
\- Pode se servir – ela falou com uma cara de poucos amigos a ela.   
\- Obrigada, senhorita – Chichi sorriu a moça, tinha gostado da senhorita apesar de já ser uma pessoa casada, tinha dois filhos e uma neta, mas se sentiu como se fosse mais nova.   
Kiria levava o seu garfo a boca, enquanto olhava os saiyajins esfomeados atacando. Ela estava com os dois olhos esbugalhados pela rapidez e pela quantidade de comida que eles comiam.  
Chichi percebeu e viu Kiria se virar e dizer:  
\- Como eles...  
Chichi riu-se olhando os dois saiyajin e disse:  
\- Eu já me acostumei, eles comem assim mesmo.  
Kiria apenas ficou olhando incrédula, mas preferiu não comentar muito.   
Depois de almoçarem, Goten a olhou; ela ainda estava sentada a mesa e disse:  
\- Quer conhecer a montanha?   
\- Goten, andar com esse pé, vai ser meio complicado.  
\- Goten, por que não leva ela voando? – Goku perguntou ingenuamente.  
Goten que já levava o suco a boca, engasgou-se e cuspiu todo o liquido, tossiu e Chichi fechou a cara para o Goku que não entendeu nada.  
\- É mesmo Goten, podíamos usar uma aero nove.  
O garoto acamou, respirou fundo e disse:  
\- Claro que sim Kiria – levantou-se, há ajudou a se levantar e caminhar para fora da casa.   
Chichi fez cara de poucos amigos para o Goku e ele não entendeu nada.  
\- Essa garota é muito feia e no mínimo deve ser pobre. Goten merece coisa melhor – ela estava muito mal humorada. – E você... – ela apontou para ele com o dedo. – Cuidado com o que diz.  
Goku ficou a olhando com cara de ingênuo e apenas disse:  
\- Deixa o Goten, a moça parece gostar dele e já ia saindo.  
\- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou ela ainda enfezada.  
\- Tirar um cochilo – ele deu os ombros e já ia subindo quando a sentiu abraça-lo por trás.   
Goku parou, virou-se para ela com a mesma carinha de sempre.  
\- O que foi Chichi?   
\- Arg... Goku – ela o soltou, estava brava e foi recolher a louça.   
Goku moveu as sobrancelhas, deu os ombros e subiu.   
Goten lançou a cápsula nave e assim que a fumaça branca desfez, ele ajudou Kiria a subir, depois entrou no banco do motorista e foi mostrando a ela a floresta de bambu, os lagos, as árvores, cada cantinho que Goten conhecia, mostrou a ela. Viu que ela ficou encantada com o lugar, sorria enquanto olhava a janela.  
\- Quer que eu desça em algum lugar? – Goten a fez olhar para ele.  
\- Sim, desça ali – ela apontou para um pequeno lago, algumas árvores frutíferas em volta, alguns pássaros se banhando no lago, as borboletas voando dando mais cor a montanha.  
Goten aterrissou, saiu do banco do motorista e foi ajudar ela sair da nave e com as muletas.   
\- Goten é simplesmente maravilhoso, onde você mora.   
\- Eu amo aqui – ele olhava puxando o ar puro. – Cresci brincando com os dinossauros.  
Kiria virou-se para ele, franzindo o cenho, o encarou.  
\- Goten me explica...  
\- O que Kiria? – ele fez cara de ingênuo.  
\- Como consegue comer tanto? Como vai para faculdade e como brincava com dinossauros?   
Goten havia percebido que tinha dado outra gafe, tentou disfarçar.   
\- Bem...   
\- Não adianta dizer que é de nave que vai para faculdade, por que você teria de sair quase no dia anterior da sua casa.   
\- Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse – ele sentou olhou um ponto qualquer abraçando os joelhos.  
\- Por que não tenta me dizer?  
Goten suspirou fundo e disse:  
\- Só se prometer que não vai achar que eu sou louco, ou contar a alguém – ele a olhou com o queixo apoiado sobre os joelhos.   
\- Eu prometo – ela sorriu enquanto ele olhava para ela.   
\- Eu sou descendente de uma raça de outro planeta, posso voar, comemos muito por que nosso organismo precisa para se manter e manter as energias, pois gastamos muitas energias com lutas, etc... Mamãe sempre disse que nos saiyajins temos estomago sem fundo.  
Kiria não resistiu e começou a rir de escorrer água nos olhos.  
\- Você está brincando, não é? – ela ria, mal conseguia falar de tanto rir.  
Goten a pegou no colo, com cuidado, mas também com uma velocidade incrível. Kiria assustou-se, mas viu que não estava no chão e sim no alto, ela olhou e envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço dele.  
\- EU VOU CAIR! – ela fechou os olhos e escorou no peito dele, sentiu um cheiro do rapaz.  
\- Você não vai cair, eu estou te segurando, pode olhar – ele que ria dela agora.  
\- Ora, para de rir de mim – ela se mexeu um pouco.  
\- Foi você que começou – continuou rindo. - Viu – ele a encarou. - Eu sei voar – ele falou e já ia descendo, mas ela disse:  
\- Goten...  
\- Hum – ele a olhou. – Voa comigo... – ele ficou meio rubro, mas deu uma volta com ela ali pelo lago, depois a pousou no chão, ainda segurando em sua cintura.   
Ela viu que ele ia soltar, mas ela o pegou de surpresa em um leve beijo. De momento ele ficou imóvel, mas logo fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar por aqueles lábios.   
Kiria o soltou buscando o ar, Goten a olhou totalmente rubro.  
\- Eu... Bem... – ele passa a mão no cabelo sem jeito. – É melhor irmos... – ele jogou a cápsula, mas sentiu Kiria segurar a sua mão.  
\- Podemos nos ver mais vezes se você quiser Goten.  
\- Você não vai querer me ver, ainda mais de descobrir que eu sou um aliem... – ele ficou meio triste.  
\- Você não se importou com o meu lado feio.  
\- Mas você pode ser você mesma e eu... – ele sentiu o dedo indicador nos lábios dele.   
Ela sorriu a ele, deu lhe um beijo no rosto, pegou as muletas, colocou debaixo dos braços e disse:  
\- Preciso voltar para casa, estou começando a ficar cansada, sem falar que eu saí do hospital ontem.  
\- Eu entendo – ele enfiou as mãos no bolso e tirou a cápsula. – Eu te levo na sua casa, se quiser? – ele já ia lançando a nave quando ela disse:  
\- Por que vai perder tempo nessa coisa lenta? – ela aproximou-se dele. – Eu aceito a carona se... Você me levar voando – ela parecia uma criança pidona.  
Goten sorriu, guardou a cápsula novamente no bolso:  
\- Então eu levo – ele pegou as muletas com cuidado, depois a pegou no colo e ficou meio rubro, deu impulso – Se segure firme.  
Kiria envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e Goten usou uma velocidade razoável a levando no colo. O cheiro da garota entrava em suas narinas de uma forma diferente. Goten estava adorando sentir o cheiro e o toque dela, realmente ela era diferente.   
Kiria ia mostrando por onde ele tinha que ir; e Goten foi seguindo, depois de um tempo chegaram a uma casa muito grande, do alto parecia um grande palácio, em volta da casa um jardim com orquídeas das espécies mais raras, alguns arbustos cortados em formato de bichos. De trás da casa uma piscina grande com algumas decorações em volta.  
Goten pousou e a colocou com cuidado no caminho feito em pequenos pedaços de mármore cinza em volta uma grama verde.   
Goten a colocou com cuidado no chão e ajudou ela com as muletas e disse:  
\- Ual, você mora aqui?  
\- Sim Goten – ela respondeu e foi até a porta abri-la.   
\- A mãe do Trunks mora em uma casa assim. Parece até um palácio.  
\- Está falando de Bulma Briefs? – ela abriu a porta e foi entrando.  
\- Sim, a casa dela é só um pouco maior que a sua. – Goten entrou atrás.  
\- O que é dela?  
\- Meu pai é quase um irmão para ela e o Trunks é quase meu irmão, crescemos praticamente juntos.  
\- E por que você vive naquela casinha? – ela perguntou ingenuamente. - Apesar de ter gostado muito do lugar.  
\- Há eu não gosto de coisas sofisticadas de mais – ele olhou tudo aquilo sem o mínimo interesse. – Meu pai sempre viveu e ainda vive de alimentos que ele mesmo caça, pesca, colhe nas árvores, meu irmão também é assim. Nós gostamos do simples – ele a olhou e deu um sorriso. – Bom eu vou deixar você descansar – ele já ia se virando quando a sentiu segurar a sua mão.  
\- Você vem amanhã? – ela perguntou desviando o olhar do dele.  
\- Sim depois da faculdade sorriu ele e viu ela se aproximar e lhe dar um beijo no rosto.   
Ela soltou a mão dele e viu-o acenando com a mão e saiu.  
Kiria suspirou fundo e ficou olhando o vago, sorriu de orelha a orelha e pensou consigo mesma.   
“Goten é quem eu sempre quis. O rapaz perfeito para mim. Ele não tem interesse em coisas materiais e ele é lindo. No entanto eu tenho que mostrar o meu verdadeiro eu a ele”.   
Mais tarde Lui chegou à mansão e encontrou a garota sentada no sofá vendo televisão.   
\- Fiquei esperando, mas a senhoria sumiu – ele a viu tranquila, sentada no sofá.  
\- Goten me trouxe em casa, Lui. – ela olhava o filme sem dar muita atenção a ele.  
\- Então senhorita, o que achou dele? – perguntou curioso.  
\- Perfeito. – ela deu um sorriso e finalmente olhou o seu mordomo.  
\- Ele não é do tipo que se aproxima das pessoas pelo que elas têm.  
\- Então o plano da senhorita deu certo? – ele ficou em pé ao lado dela.   
\- Sim. No entanto eu vou mostrar o meu verdadeiro rosto a ele, mas ainda não sei quando. Porém não posso continuar mentindo por muito tempo – ela sentou-se com cuidado. – Ele me revelou algumas coisas sobre ele, não é justo que eu esconda dele o meu verdadeiro rosto.  
Lui sorriu, pediu licença e saiu da sala a deixando sozinha.   
****  
Goten voou até a Torre de Karin e assim que chegou onde o ermitão morava, entrou na grande redoma e posou no chão do mesmo.   
\- Olá Goten! – o gato ronronou, passou a pata na boca e esfregou nos olhos. – Tudo bem com você?  
\- Tudo sim mestre Karin – ele abanou a cabeça sorrindo. – O senhor tem sementes dos deuses aí?  
\- Hum... – ele ficou pensativo, mexeu na bengala e ainda o olhando. – Você a quer para ajudar aquela moça, não é?  
\- Sim mestre – ele fez um gesto de sim com a cabeça. – O senhor sempre sabe de tudo.  
\- Você é o Gohan tem o mesmo coração puro igual ao do pai de vocês – riu o gato com um ronronado misturado.  
\- Então, tem a semente? – perguntou Goten ansioso.  
O gato ermitão ponderou, virou-se de costas, caminhou lentamente com a ajuda de sua bengala em direção a uma das muitas portas e parou.  
\- Não se acostume Goten, não estamos tendo muitas ultimamente.   
\- Não se preocupe mestre. Eu quero apenas uma, nada mais que isso.  
O gato ronronou, virou se para ele com a semente entre as grandes unhas de uma de suas patas brancas e peludas e lançou para ele:  
\- Boa sorte, Goten.  
\- Obrigada mestre Karin, obrigada mesmo – agradeceu ele e saiu voando dali para a sua casa, pois no outro dia ele queria ver a sua professora.  
Ele já nem se lembrava mais de Maron, nem do que Trunks havia feito a ele. Ele agora estava muito entusiasmado com um possível relacionamento com aquela garota. Apesar de ser feia, ela tinha algo que chamava a atenção dele, e outra ele não ligava para a aparência, mas sim para o que a pessoa tinha por dentro de si, e gostou da garota com todos os metais nos dentes e toda a sua cafonice até mais que sua mãe, mas ele iria ir vê-la e ajudá-la com a sua perna. Bom o resto vem depois.


	8. Revelação

Goten chegou à porta da sua casa e encontrou o Gohan o esperando.  
\- Foi levar a Kiria em casa? – perguntou ele olhando.  
\- Sim eu fui – ele estava feliz.  
\- Você contou a ela, não foi? - perguntou ele o encarando.  
\- Eu tive que contar, ela estava desconfiada.  
\- Goten, ela foi a minha aluna na faculdade na faculdade, apesar de parecer uma boa pessoa não deve confiar tanto. Além do mais ela era mais bonita quando estudou comigo.  
\- Ela realmente deve ser um gênio para estar dando aulas.  
\- A sim, ela é bem inteligente. Ela entrou muito nova na faculdade.  
Goten sorriu ao irmão.  
\- Só mais cuidado na próxima vez – ele acenou e foi saindo.  
\- Tá – Goten acenou e entrou em casa.   
****  
Na manhã seguinte Goten já chegava à faculdade e da de cara com o seu amigo.  
\- Bom dia Goten.  
\- Bom dia Trunks – eles fecharam um dos punhos e tocaram um no outro como uma espécie de comprimento.   
\- Por que não foi lá em casa ontem?  
\- Eu estava com visitas, não deu para sair – ele começou a caminhar e seu amigo foi ao seu lado.  
\- Kuririn que foi lá? – perguntou curioso.  
\- Você nunca acertará – riu ele tapando a boca.   
\- Hum – ele colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensativo. – Realmente Goten eu não faço ideia.   
\- Kiria – ele revelou.  
\- A professora feiosa foi pessoalmente na sua casa! – esbugalhou os olhos azuis e ficou surpreso.   
\- Trunks ela não é feia – Goten o reprimiu. – Sim ela foi e nos falamos muito. Ela almoçou lá em casa.  
\- Isso vai dar romance – Trunks brincou já chegando ao meio do corredor da faculdade.  
Goten ficou rubro e viu o amigo dizer:  
\- Eu tenho que ir para sala de aula, mas primeiro me diga o que vai fazer depois da aula?  
\- Vou dar um pulo na casa da professora – Goten ficou um pouco mais rubro.  
\- Não vai ter pesadelos a noite – zombou ele dando as costas e seguindo um caminho diferente do Goten.   
\- Por que ele fica com essas gracinhas? – cerrou os punhos e foi para a sala de aula.  
****  
Goten saiu da aula e foi direto para casa de Kiria. Assim que se aproximou da casa da moça em uma rua mais deserta, ele pousou e foi andando até o grande portão em ferro retorcido dando uma arte moderna ao mesmo, um interfone entre meio as barras dentro de uma caixinha bem enfeitada e pelo lado de fora com pequenas grades e espaço entre elas para poder colocar-se o dedo.   
Goten apertou o pequeno botão, onde fez um pequeno barulho. Após alguns minutos alguém tirou o interfone do gancho fazendo um barulho para Goten ouvir.   
\- O que deseja? – perguntou uma voz feminina.  
\- Eu gostaria de ver a Kiria, ela está? – perguntou o rapaz passando a mão nos cabelos espetados, segurando os livros com a outra na lateral direita escorado em seu corpo, seu braço levemente dobrado.   
\- Sim ela está. Só um minuto – voz da empregada soou meio mecânica, por estar falando ao interfone.   
Após alguns minutos o portão abriu com um pequeno barulho, Goten empurrou o portão, para depois passar e fechá-lo atrás de si. Caminhou pelo caminho feito em pequenos pedaços de mármore cinza em volta uma grama verde até chegar à porta de vidro e ferro desenhada em flores e viu a empregada abrir a porta para recebê-lo.  
\- Pode entrar senhor Goten. Senhorita Kiria o espera.  
\- Obrigada - agradeceu ele.  
Ele foi andando por um corredor curto e logo viu Kiria sentada no grande sofá de veludo bege olhando para a grande tela a sua frente.  
\- Oi Kiria – ele falou sem jeito parando perto dela.   
\- Oi Goten – ela o olhou. - Sente-se – ela o viu se sentar. - Tudo bem com você? – sorriu mostrando seu par de metais em seus dentes.  
\- Sim eu estou ótimo – ele sentou-se meio sem jeito.  
\- Liana pode servir o almoço – deu a ordem à empregada.   
\- Sim senhora – ela saiu e foi para a cozinha.  
Goten há olhou um pouco tímido, agarrado aos livros de um lado.  
\- Pode ficar à vontade Goten – ela mudou o canal.  
\- Obrigado Kiria – ele pós as mãos no bolso e retirou uma sementinha que parecia um feijão e ainda em punho fechado estendeu a mão em direção a ela e abriu.  
Kiria viu a pequena semente, franziu a testa e perguntou:  
\- O que é isso?  
\- É uma semente dos deuses.  
\- Que? – ela não entendeu ainda o olhando com o cenho franzido.   
\- É uma semente dos deuses. Ela é mágica e vai curar a sua perna. Coma, por favor. – Goten deu um sorriso meio tímido.  
Ela fez umas caretas, pegou a pequena semente meio receosa:  
\- Tem certeza que não é veneno?  
\- Claro que sim, eu mesmo já comi muitas e estou aqui – ele a olhou penetrantemente.   
Kiria levou a mão à boca ainda com insegurança, colocou a semente dentro, fechou ainda criando coragem para comer, mas ao olhar o rapaz ao seu lado, confiou cegamente nele. Forçou os dentes no pequeno feijão, sentiu o estalar do mesmo, era crocante, tinha um sabor levemente adocicado, misturado ao gosto de uma semente crua, mas às vezes dava a impressão de ter um sabor meio indefinido. Ela por fim engoliu, sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu ser, como se seus músculos movessem sozinhos, tremeu achando que ia acontecer algo ruim, no entanto sentiu sua dor sumir e como se sua perna tivesse unido rapidamente ao osso quebrado. Olhou para o Goten com os olhos esbugalhados e assustada.  
\- O que fez comigo?   
Goten riu-se divertido, abaixou-se rente ao sofá e pegou delicadamente o pé que estava com o gesso e disse:  
\- É uma semente mágica, que restauram a sua saúde física e a sua energia, no caso ela restaurou o seu osso quebrado e ela te sustentara por dez dias.   
\- Hum... – Kiria ouviu a sua explicação e viu Goten acumular uma energia no dedo.  
\- Não se mexa, ou posso te machucar – Goten fez uma linha no formato do gesso e ele abriu mostrando o pé esbranquiçado da garota.  
Retirou o gesso com cuidado e colocou de um lado, mexeu o pé dela fazendo movimentos de vai e vem e uma massagem.  
Kiria olhava a delicadeza e a forma com ele massageava para passar a dormência do pé dela.   
\- Você leva jeito para essas coisas – ela o olhava.  
\- Somos lutadores de artes marciais, sempre nos machucamos, ou temos uma torção, ou sempre dói um músculo ou outro – ele soltou o pé dela com delicadeza e sentou novamente no sofá.   
\- Você é uma gracinha Goten – sorriu ela mostrando os aparelhos nos dentes e se aproximou um pouco dele.  
Goten ficou rubro e viu ela o beijar de surpresa. Demorou um pouco a perceber, mas fechou os olhos e sentiu o beijo terno e doce da garota, apesar de sentir o aparelho nos dentes dela, o beijo era gostoso e atraente. Envolveu as mãos em sua cintura e afundou o beijo ficando um pouco mais quente, suas mãos começaram a mover pela cintura dela.   
-Cof... Cof... Cof - Um tossido com uma raspada de garganta fez o rapaz a soltar rapidamente.   
\- Lui – a moça olhava o homem. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
\- Sim, senhorita – ele olhava para os dois. – O almoço está servido – ele virou o rosto meio sem jeito.  
\- Obrigada por nos avisar Lui – Kiria se levantou e Lui viu a perna dela.  
\- Senhoria a sua perna... – ele apontou para a perna dela, curada, sem o gesso e a menina andando normalmente.  
\- Sarou rápido, não é? – ela deu um sorriso e uma piscadela para ele, virou se para Goten. – Vamos almoçar?  
Lui não entendeu nada, mas preferiu ficar quieto.  
Só ouviu o rapaz responder:   
\- Sim, eu estou morrendo de fome – Goten sorriu e acompanhou a garota até a sala de estar.  
Goten puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar e Kiria se sentou. Ele sentou em uma cadeira ao lado e começou a se servir.  
\- Você não vai comer? – perguntou ele em um tom brincalhão.   
\- Foi você que me deu uma semente mágica que tira a fome, lembra? – ergueu a sobrancelha e viu-o começar a comer com uma velocidade incomum.  
\- Sim eu lembro – respondeu ele depois de mastigar. – Vai voltar a dar aulas amanhã? – ele perguntou sem dar muita importância.  
\- Não, infelizmente eu tenho umas coisas para resolver, acho que só semana que vem.  
\- Hum... – estava de boca cheia.   
Kiria apenas o admirava comendo, pensando se mostrava o seu rosto verdadeiro a ele ou não.  
Ela sorriu a ele, olhando-o devorar toda a comida em cima da mesa em minutos.  
“Ele tem um apetite e tanto”. Pensa ela ainda observando.  
\- Eu comi de mais – esfregou a barriga empurrando o prato. – A comida estava muito boa Kiria.  
\- A eu tenho os melhores chefes – ela se levantou aproximou-se dele e estendeu a mão a ele. – Quer dar uma volta no jardim? – ela o viu pegar a mão dela.  
\- Claro – ele a olhou bem, estava gostado dela.  
Deu-lhe a mão e caminharam junto pela saída de serviços.  
Logo eles estavam em uma área bem verde em grama, arvores e flores de várias cores, a brisa do vento batendo e as balançando as folhas e os cabelos dos dois, as cigarras cantando seu tom estridente, as borboletas a volitar de flor e flor, as abelhas zunindo pegando o pólen.  
Goten suspirou o ar puro ainda de mãos dadas a garota a olhou e foi para debaixo de uma das árvores.  
\- É um lugar bem calmo – comentou-o sentando se na grama.  
\- Sim, eu quase não tenho tempo de vir aqui – ela escorou a cabeça dela no ombro dele.  
Goten não se importou.  
\- Algum motivo especial?  
\- Sempre ocupada de mais – ela o olhou e colocou a mão no rosto dele.  
Ele ficou rubro e a encarou. Ela aproximou-se lentamente dele e ele dela, as respirações próximas uma da outra, o beijo estava perto de ocorrer quando Kiria ouviu um grito.  
\- KIRIA! – Lui corria em direção ao jardim, afobado, ofegante, cansado.  
\- Um dia eu ainda demito esse mordomo – revirou os olhos e se levantou, caminhou até ele.  
\- Temos algo muito importante que precisa ser resolvido com a sua presença.  
\- Está bem Lui, creio que seja na empresa.  
\- Sim senhorita! – Ele a encarava o afobado.  
Kiria suspirou fundo decepcionada.  
\- Eu já vou Lui – respondeu ela caminhando de volta ate Goten.  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa Kiria? – perguntou ele erguendo a sobrancelha.  
\- Uma emergência na empresa. Estão pedindo a minha presença – ela beijou em um selinho abaixando o seu corpo para alçá-lo. – Infelizmente eu tenho que ir.  
\- Eu entendo – ele se levantou e a encarou. – Bom eu não sei se vou poder vir amanhã.  
\- Sempre que puder vir Goten – ela deu um beijo no rosto se virou e saiu correndo em direção ao Lui.  
Goten apenas a olhou e quando ela viu que os dois conversavam virados para ele. Ele levantou voou voltando para a sua casa.   
****  
Kiria já estava arrumada e entrava na limusine para ir para a empresa, quando Lui perguntou:  
\- Senhoria, quando vai mostrar a verdadeira face ao rapaz? – ele ligava o motor do carro girando a chave na ignição.  
\- Ainda não sei Lui – ela respondeu insegura. – Ele parece não ligar para minha fortuna, mas me sinto um pouco insegura, apesar de gostar dele.  
\- Eu já percebi que a senhorita gosta muito dele – Lui sorriu a olhando pelo retrovisor. – Deveria dizer a verdade logo ou ele pode não gostar, se um dia ele ver a senhorita é bonita.  
\- Eu sei disso Lui, eu sei, mas eu não sei o que fazer – ela virou o rosto e olhou pelo vidro da janela do carro.   
\- Por que não o convida para aquela festa?  
\- Ainda não Lui, ainda não... – Kiria falou meio sem emoção e meio confusa.   
Os dois ficaram em silêncio indo em direção a empresa resolver os problemas.  
***  
Goten voou até a Corporação Cápsula e logo chegou à entrada, aterrissou no jardim e foi até a porta para tocar a campainha, mas antes que isso acontecesse à porta se abriu e ele viu Trunks a sua frente.  
\- Anda prestando atenção no meu ki, Trunks? – um tom brincalhão surgiu em sua voz.   
\- Talvez, pois você também observava o meu para não nos encontrarmos – deu os ombros e espaço para ele entrar.  
O saiyajin entrou e se jogou no sofá da sala, se sentia como estivesse em casa.  
\- Então estava com a feia? – perguntou Trunks sentando ao lado dele.  
\- Sim... – ele olhou por todos os lados da sala.  
\- Está mesmo afim dela?  
\- Ainda não sei – olhou para o amigo que sorria com um ar de deboche.   
\- Não acredito que desistiu da Maron para ficar com aquela tribufu – Trunks começou a rir em gozação.  
Goten fechou o semblante e o encarou feio.  
\- Em primeiro lugar a Maron nunca gostou de mim, além do mais na primeira oportunidade você a agarrou para si. Em segundo lugar a Kiria não é feia ela e...  
\- A não diz isso, Goten – ele ficou triste. - Sim, sim eu já sei... Ela pode ser ela mesma – parou ele de rir e revirou os olhos. – Você não sabe levar nada na brincadeira.   
\- Isso não é brincadeira – falou ele sério de braços cruzados.  
\- Está bem Goten, mas então vai namorar ela?  
\- Ainda não sei – respondeu ele suavizando o semblante.  
\- O que sente? – perguntou curioso.  
\- Ela é legal, tem um ar humilde mesmo tendo uma casa maior que a sua. Sinto vontade de abraçá-la... – ele ficou rubro.  
\- Já a beijou? – perguntou Trunks com uma cara de safado.  
Goten corou com a pergunta, abaixou à cabeça, uniu os dedos e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
Trunks esbugalhou os olhos azuis em direção a ele, pois ele não acreditava.  
\- Você teve coragem de beijar ela? – perguntou tão incrédulo que até Goten ficou surpreso.  
\- Ué, e o que tem de mais nisso? – perguntou meio rubro com a cabeça baixa e viu em cima de uma mesa um papel com letras brilhantes, desenhadas e pratas.  
Aquele papel chamou a atenção de Goten.  
\- Como você teve coragem? – perguntou ele fazendo caretas.   
Goten revirou os olhos e preferiu não responder aquele questionamento.   
\- O que é isso Trunks? – ele lia o papel enquanto o saiyajin de cabelos lilás tentava entender como o amigo podia beijar uma garota feia e ainda de aparelho nos dentes.   
\- É um convite de uma festa empresarial. Infelizmente terei que ir, já que sou o herdeiro da Corporação Cápsula – ele olhava o papel junto com o amigo. – Quer ir? Seria menos chato com você lá e você poderia convidar a feiosa para ir – começou ele a rir de novo.  
\- Não é uma má ideia – Goten não se preocupou com a brincadeira do amigo. – Já é no próximo fim de semana.  
\- Já... – Trunks estava entediado. – Odeio essas festas, pior que meu pai e minha mãe vão.  
\- Já estou imaginado a cara do tio Vegeta.  
\- Daquele jeito – Trunks riu divertido. – Vai com agente?   
\- Sim, eu vou – sorriu e foi colocar o convite no lugar e viu uma revista sobre a mesma mesa de centro no meio da sala.  
Pegou a revista e olhou curioso.  
\- Senhor Jones, dono das empresas SWE morre hoje deixando uma grande herança para a sua filha – Goten olhava a foto, curioso. – Já vi essa garota em algum lugar – Goten ficou pensativo e olhou a data da revista, mas não reconheceu a moça.  
\- Toda vez que eu olho essa foto tenho a mesma sensação, mas não consigo saber de onde. Às vezes ela me lembra a professora – Trunks estava desconfiado.   
\- Deve ser só impressão – Goten deu mais uma olhadela na foto tentou buscar em sua memória, mas não conseguiu nada.  
Deu os ombros e colocou a revista no lugar.  
A campainha tocou e Trunks foi atender, Goten foi atrás e viu o jovem de cabelos lilás abria porta e receber um beijo terno e carinhoso.  
Goten virou o rosto e fechou o semblante, apesar de tudo sentiu uma fincada no coração, sentiu-se incomodado.  
\- Oi Goten – falou a moça de cabelos loiros. – Tudo bem com você?  
\- Oi Maron – ele descruzou os braços, suspirou e disse: - Tudo sim – respondeu a ela. – Trunks nós vemos na faculdade amanhã.   
\- Está bem Goten, até mais – despediu-se o amigo.  
\- Até mais Goten - sorriu Maron a ele.   
Goten apenas acenou com o a cabeça e saiu voando.  
Não sabia por que, mas ainda sentiu um pouco incomodado com a presença da loira, filha do amigo do seu pai. Apesar de já gostar da tribufu como diz Trunks, mas ele sentiu-se incomodado com os dois junto, mas agora a melhor forma de esquecer era chegar a casa e ter um bom treino com o seu pai, nada melhor que isso para tirar todos os incômodos que rondavam o coração de Goten.   
Goten avistou a montanha que ele tanto gostava, os bambus balançavam com o vento, as sombras espalhadas por todas as partes. Só aquele ar puro já o fez sentir um pouco melhor.   
Aterrissou próximo a sua casa jogou os livros no chão gramado, fez um pequeno aquecimento, quando viu o pai ao seu lado.  
\- Oi Goten – Goku o cumprimentou. – Você demorou, sua mãe acabou de me mandar atrás de você.   
\- Hehe – Goten passou a mão na nuca. – Desculpa pai.  
\- Não é a mim que tem que se desculpar. Conhece bem a Chichi – rolou os olhos e com os punhos na cintura.  
\- Depois eu falo com a mamãe – ele olhou penetrantemente o pai.  
\- O que o senhor fala comigo? – perguntou ela atrás dele com a cara de poucos amigos e brava.   
\- Sobre eu ter demorado, desculpa mãe – ele sorriu tímido.  
\- Eu não sei para que você tem esse tal de celular? – ela pós as mãos na cintura e estendeu o dedo indicador para ele e ele se encolheu. – Da próxima vez use essa porcaria, ouviu bem? Pois você me deixou muito preocupada.   
\- Sim mãe, mas eu sou um saiyajin, não precisa se preocupar – ele se encolhia com medo da mãe, enquanto Goku apenas observava. - Mãe, no próximo fim de semana eu vou a uma festa com o Trunks.  
O semblante de Chichi suavizou rapidamente.  
\- Traga uma namorada bem rica de lá, ouviu bem – ela virou se de costas e entrou na casa.  
\- Mamãe não muda nunca – ele passava a mão na nuca. – Pai pode treinar um pouco comigo?  
\- Claro que sim – ele voou para longe do filho e Goten colocou em posição de luta.   
Goku saiu voando em direção ao filho e conseguiu desviar facilmente do golpe do mesmo, depois deu uma joelhada no seu estomago fazendo o mesmo se abaixar e levar as mãos no estômago.  
Goten se recupera e olha para o seu pai, sorri de lado e vai para cima com chutes e socos sem dar tempo de seu pai se defender, mas Goku é mais esperto e segura uma das mãos de Goten, depois a outra e da um ponta pé na lateral o fazendo cuspir saliva.  
Goten sentiu a dor lancinante, levou as mãos a costelas e caiu ao chão.  
\- Goten, você está distraído – Goku pousou ao lado dele e estendeu a mão a ele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Goten deu a mão ao pai e se levantou ainda com a mão na lateral da barriga.   
\- Não aconteceu nada pai – ele foi até os seus livros no chão e os pegou meio triste.  
\- Tem certeza que não quer conversar? – Goku perguntou com aquela carinha ingênua de sempre.   
\- Tenho pai. Obrigada por se preocupar – ele entrou em casa deixando o seu pai ali olhando o ponto vago.   
Goten subiu as escadas em silêncio, nem falou com a mãe e já subiu direto para o seu quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama com a mão sobre os olhos, suspirou fundo e sabia teria que teria que tomar outro rumo, talvez investir na Kiria.  
“Ela é uma garota incrível”. Pensa Goten e tira o seu celular do bolso, e olha os números na agenda, disca aquele numero e espera chamar.  
\- Alô – uma voz meiga atende do outro lado.  
\- Oi Kiria, como foi lá na sua empresa?   
\- Foi bem Goten! – ela sorriu. – Pena que não deu para nós conversamos mais.   
\- Sim, mas podemos conversar sempre que quisermos – ele corou ferozmente.  
\- Claro que sim, você é muito especial para mim.  
\- Bem... Eu... – Goten estava meio tímido, mas foi logo ao ponto. – Tem algum compromisso nesse fim de semana? - ele virou na cama e sorriu.   
\- A eu tenho sim Goten. Por quê?   
\- A eu ia te chamar para ir em uma festa comigo, mas você já tem compromisso – ele soou meio triste.   
\- Goten, que pena. Eu adoraria ir com você, mas eu realmente tenho um compromisso nesse fim de semana e não posso faltar, mas se der passa aqui amanhã – ela fez uma voz charmosa.  
\- Eu vou tentar – ele se sentou na cama segurando o celular. – Eu preciso desligar, minha mãe está chamando para jantar.  
\- Boa janta Goten, até amanhã. Beijos.   
\- Até amanhã, beijos – ele desligou o celular.  
\- GOTEN, ANDA LOGO OU SEU PAI TE DEIXA SEM JANTA! – gritou a mulher da cozinha.  
\- MÃE, FALA PARA ELE DEIXAR PRA MIM... – Goten saiu do quarto correndo como um doido e foi para cozinha jantar.   
\- Pelo ao menos está mais animado – comentou Goku levanto uma coxa de galinha à boca.  
\- Estou sim, pai – Goten tomou um copo de suco.  
\- Se precisar de alguma coisa filho é só dizer – Goku deu um sorriso.  
\- Do jeito que você custa a entender as coisas – Chichi começou rir e Goten começou a rir junto.  
Goku ficou olhando para os dois sem entender muito.


	9. A festa

No dia seguinte, Goten já saia de sua aula, não sabia ao certo que queria com a sua professora, mas queria estar com ela, seus pensamentos vagavam enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao portão. Estava tão preso nos seus pensamentos que nem viu o amigo chamar.  
\- Ei Goten, não estava me ouvindo? – Trunks aproximou-se do rapaz.   
\- Hum... – ele saiu dos seus pensamentos e olhou para o lado. – Oi Trunks, desculpa eu estava...  
\- No planeta Vegeta só pode – falou ele em tom brincalhão. – Tem um tempão que eu estou te chamado.   
\- Desculpa Trunks eu realmente estava viajando.   
\- Eu percebi – encarou o amigo e fez uma careta. – Não me vai dizer que estava pensando na fei...  
\- Na Kiria, sim eu estava – ele fechou o semblante. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que ela não é...  
\- Feia, eu sei – Trunks caminhava ao lado de seu amigo para uma rua mais deserta.   
\- Então por que implica tanto, Trunks? – perguntou Goten curioso.  
\- Eu acho legal você ficar bravo – riu ele divertido.  
Goten apenas o olhou com uma cara ruim.   
\- Você não muda! – começou a rir divertido.  
Trunks riu junto e disse:  
\- Convidou ela para ir à festa com você?  
\- Sim, mas ela não vai poder ir.  
\- Hum... Que chato, mas você vai?  
\- Sim, eu vou – sorriu o garoto.  
\- Vamos treinar hoje? – perguntou Trunks parando e já preparando para levantar voo.   
\- Eu vou me encontrar com a Kiria na casa dela – Goten também já ia levantar voo quando ouviu seu telefone começou a tocar.   
Levantou voo junto com o seu amigo e atendeu.  
\- Alô! – ele viu o nome dela na tela do aparelho antes de atender.  
\- Oi Goten, tudo bem?  
\- Tudo sim Kiria e você?  
\- Estou bem sim – ela sorriu ao telefone. – Mas infelizmente eu não vou poder te receber na minha casa hoje e esse resto de semana também, estou com uns pepinos para resolver.  
\- A tudo bem, agente se vê semana que vem – ele sorriu.  
\- Claro que sim, segunda começo de novo na faculdade.  
\- Isso é ótimo, então nos vemos lá, beijos.  
\- Beijos, até segunda. – Sorriu e despediu.  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa Goten? – perguntou Trunks vendo a cara do amigo.  
\- Ela não vai poder me ver até domingo, só segunda que ela volta para faculdade.  
\- Já, mas o pé dela não estava quebrado? – Trunks ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso.  
\- Sim, mas eu arrumei uma semente dos deuses a ela.  
\- O que? Você ficou maluco?   
\- Eu queria ajudar ela – ele falou sem graça.  
\- Aí Goten, você é o seu pai escrito – riu ele divertido. – Então vamos treinar?  
\- Claro! Mas antes vamos comer eu estou morrendo de fome – riu ele.  
\- Eu também estou! Vamos lá para casa depois nós treinamos com o meu pai na sala de gravidade.  
Goten fez um gesto de sim com a cabeça e acompanhou o amigo.   
****  
Kiria estava na limusine e no banco do condutor estava Lui que tinha ouvido toda a conversa.  
\- Por que está dispensando-o Kiria? – perguntou ele prestando atenção no trânsito.  
\- Essa festa maluca está me dando dor de cabeça, eu tenho tanto para fazer, mas eu realmente queria ir à outra festa com ele e estar com ele – Kiria suspirou fundo. – Mas eu preciso terminar isso essa festa para ter mais arrecadação e falar com os investidores.  
\- Entendo.  
\- Segunda-feira eu falo com ele na faculdade, essa semana vai ser difícil – Kiria soou triste.  
\- Ainda acho que devia arrumar um tempo e falar toda a verdade a ele, pois parece que ele já sente algo pela senhorita e está levando isso á sério. Ele pode não gostar quando souber a verdade por acaso.  
\- Eu realmente não vou poder essa semana Lui, sabe disso – Kiria colocou a mão no queixo e ficou triste com tudo que estava acontecendo.  
***  
Os dias se passaram rapidamente. Goten e Kiria se falavam mais por telefone e Goten e Trunks estava mais junto do amigo.  
Finalmente o dia da festa chegou. Goten já se preparava para ir junto com o seu amigo.   
Goten olhava as poucas roupas mais sócias que tinha, estava na duvida em qual vestir.  
\- Até parece que você vai encontrar ela lá – sussurrou ele para si mesmo enquanto encarava as roupas sobre a cama, quando ouviu batida na porta.  
\- Entre – falou em um tom suficiente para ser ouvido.  
A porta se abriu e ele viu o seu pai.  
\- Oi pai! – ele sorriu meio sem jeito.  
\- Achei que já estivesse vestido – falou Goku o olhando só de toalha na cintura.   
\- Eu não sou bom com roupas para esses eventos que a tia Bulma vai mais o Trunks, a Bra e o tio Vegeta.  
Goku riu e olhou as roupas em cima da cama.  
\- Você está parecendo a Chichi quando vai sair.  
\- Pai! – ele o repreendeu com uma risada.   
\- Vai com essa – Goku pegou uma camisa meia manga de botão num tom branco as golas e onde tinha os botões meio bege, a camisa era meio transparente, uma calça social meio cinza prateada, um cinto marrom escuro e entregou a Goten.  
\- Desde quando você entende de roupa, pai? – pegou as peças rindo.  
Goku riu com o filho e disse:  
\- Confie em mim – ele viu o garoto tirar a toalha e vestir a roupa, colocou parte da camisa dentro da calça, deixou atrás um pouco solta, desabotoou dois botões mostrando parte do seu tórax musculoso, o viu colocar o cinto e calçar o sapato preto social também.  
Goten se olhou no espelho e viu o resultado e amou, realmente estava ótimo.  
“Queria que a Kiria me visse.” Pensou ele penteado o cabelo, depois passou seu perfume enquanto o pai o olhava.  
\- Tem alguém em especial nessa festa? – Goku perguntou o olhando.  
Goten corou e olhou o seu pai.  
\- De onde está tirando essas ideias, pai? – o olhou e sussurrou. – Bem que eu queria...  
Goku não ouviu o sussurro de Goten e apenas respondeu;  
\- Ora Goten, eu posso ser ingênuo, mas não sou tão tonto – olhou o filho se arrumando. – Ficou excelente a roupa.  
\- Devia se vestir assim para mamãe de vez em quando – Goten terminava de se arrumar.  
\- Sabe que você tem razão - Goku gostou da ideia do filho.  
Ele não gostava muito daquelas roupas, mas vestir uma delas para a sua esposa de ver em quando não teria problema.   
\- Tenha uma ótima festa filho e não volte hoje – ele gesticulou em um tom brincalhão, saiu do quarto e Goten ficou rubro.  
Era rara as vezes que o seu pai falava aquela frase, mas quando ele falava. Goten já sabia o que significava e corava só em pensar, mas sorria ao saber que os seus pais se amavam.   
Saiu pela janela voando em direção a casa do Briefs.   
***  
Goku entrou em seu quarto, tomou um banho aproveitando que Chichi ainda não tinha subido, escolheu uma camisa manga longa na cor bege claro com o tecido transparente, uma calça social preta, um cinto cinza escuro, penteou seus cabelos rebeldes, escolheu um sapato na mesma cor da camisa.   
Deixou dois botões desabotoados e se olhou no espelho passando o seu perfume favorito quando a sua esposa entrou e o viu naquela roupa.  
\- Hum... Aonde o meu saiyajin pensa que vai? – perguntou o abraçando por trás, passando a mão pelo seu tórax e entrando pelo aberto da camisa.  
\- Para onde você quiser Chichi – ele se virou para ela deslizando pelos seus braços.  
\- Não me vai dizer que ficou lindo desse jeito só para mim? – ela perguntou de um modo sensual.  
Goku deu um sorriso bobo a ela e ficou meio rubro.  
\- Peguei a ideia do Goten, ficou ruim? – ele perguntou se olhando. – Eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável com essas roupas, mas...   
Ele sentiu um beijo junto com um salto e os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ele demorou a entender que ela estava beijando-o, mas ele envolveu as mãos na cintura dela e afundou naquele beijo do jeito que ela gostava.  
Chichi se afastou buscando o ar e o encarou.  
\- Eu adorei te ver assim – o beijou de novo e Goku foi a empurrando até a cama pouco a pouco.  
Começou a acariciar o corpo da sua bela esposa e sabia que aquela noite seria só deles.  
***  
Goten logo chegou a Corporação Cápsula e viu Vegeta do lado de fora com cara de poucos amigos. Ele pousou e o cumprimento.  
\- Boa noite tio Vegeta!   
\- Só se for para você! – falou mal humorado.  
\- Tia Bulma, o Trunks e a Bra ainda estão lá dentro?  
\- Cala a boca Goten, eu odeio ir nessas festas imbecis e você ainda vem me torrar a paciência? – falou ele bravo. – Não sei como aquela louca consegue me convencer – sussurra ele em um tom inaudível.   
\- Desculpe tio Vegeta – ele ficou calado e do lado de fora o esperando.   
\- Oi tia Bulma tudo bem?   
\- Tudo sim Goten - a mulher sorriu.  
Goten viu Trunks sair acompanhado de braços dados com a Maron, novamente ele se sentiu incomodado, mas os cumprimentos meio timidamente.  
\- Você vem conosco, Goten?  
\- Claro Trunks se eu não for incomodar - ele desviou o olhar.  
\- De forma alguma, Goten – Manon sorriu e Goten desviou o olhar do dela.  
\- Tia Bulma a Bra não vai? - perguntou ele mudando o assunto.  
\- Ela ainda é criança Goten, vai ficar com a minha mãe.  
\- A é mesmo, eu havia me esquecido, ele passa a mão na nuca meio sem jeito.   
Vegeta sempre bufava de raiva.   
Bulma lançou um aero carro e Trunks lançou outro.  
Os casais e o Goten entraram e elem dirigiram para a festa.   
***  
Goku estava abraçado com sua amada acariciando seus cabelos negros e compridos.  
\- Eu adoro quando você fica assim carinhoso comigo.   
\- Ora Chichi, eu sei que eu sou meio avoado, ingenuo, mas eu sou capaz de te fazer minha mulher, muitas vezes.  
Ele ergueu o rosto dela com a mão delicadamente e a beijou um beijo ardente e começou a utilizar suas grandes mãos.  
-Acha que o Goten volta hoje? – perguntou entre beijos e caricias.  
\- Hum... Eu acho que não – Goku sentiu o toque da sua amada.  
Aquela noite seria somente deles.   
***

Trunks desceu do carro junto com a sua namorada e Goten, transformou o carro em cápsula e esperou o seus pais.  
Goten ainda se sentia incomodado, iria ser uma bela de uma vela. Melhor o castiçal inteiro. Estava arrependido de ter ido, iria ficar sozinho em um quanto qualquer.  
Bulma e Vegeta entraram a frente. Trunks e Maron um pouco mais atrás e Goten um pouco mais atrás ainda.   
Eles entraram no salão, era imenso, várias mesas espalhadas pelo mesmo, cada uma enfeitada com capas brancas e uma meio verde musgo por cima, as cadeiras com a mesma cor, vasos de flores sobre as mesmas. Algumas pessoas dançando na pista, as luzes coloridas pegavam um pouco na parte que ficava as mesas o som alto afetava os tímpanos tanto dos saiyajins quando dos terráqueos.   
Toda a sociedade estava ali, melhor toda a alta sociedade estava ali.   
Goten se sentiu muito deslocado, envergonhado, não sabia ao certo o que fazer, quando sentiu a mão em seu ombro.  
\- Vamos nos sentar ali? – perguntou Trunks e viu a mesa com os quatro e ele foi também.  
Goten se sentia realmente deslocado, não sabia o que fazer ali nem como fazer.  
Os garçons já serviam os petiscos nas mesas e Vegeta já começava a comê-los, apesar de ir mal humorado ele adorava a comida daquelas festas.  
Quarenta minutos se passou e Goten estava do mesmo modo, olhando para todos os lados, perdido ali na mesa sem saber o que dizer ao amigo já que ele estava com Maron, ainda incomodado com a presença dela ali.  
Viu-a cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido dele e os dois se levantaram.  
Ficou mais sem graça ainda, pois Bulma estava sentada do lado do Vegeta e ele comendo. Pior e segurar vela para os dois e pior ainda e olhar para o saiyajin de sangue puro e ver ele com aquele olhar mortal dele como se estivesse falando “vaza daqui e me deixa com a minha mulher”.   
Não demorou muito e Goten tomou coragem de levantar.  
\- Aonde vai Goten? – perguntou Bulma o olhando.  
\- Vou pegar um ar – ele encostou a cadeira na mesa e começou a caminhar.  
\- Deixe o vermezinho, mulher – Vegeta resmungou sem olhar para eles e comendo, afinal era a melhor parte das festas.   
Goten caminhava entre as pessoas.   
“Eu queria ir para casa, mas o pai disse para não voltar hoje”. Goten pensava tentando passar no meio do povo, quando sentiu uma mão lhe puxar ele foi meio sem querer.  
\- Oi lindinho, pelo visto está perdido? – a garota olhou para ele.  
\- Um pouco – ele respondeu meio sem jeito.   
\- Então vem que eu te mostro o caminho – ela saiu puxando-o em direção à pista de dança.   
Goten foi meio abobado, e o local estava meio lotado, saiu pedindo desculpas as pessoas quando sua mão escapuliu da mão da garota e ele esbarrou bem de frente com outra garota.  
Goten a olhou e disse:  
\- Me desculpe – ele passou a mão na nuca e segurou a garota para não cair.  
Ela o encarou fundo, não acreditava no que via. Sim ele estava ali na festa que ela estava, a mesma festa. Ela tentou desviar o olhar e viu a beleza do jovem.  
\- Tudo bem – ela deu um sorriso singelo e rezava para que ele não a reconhecesse ela passou por ele e Goten ainda olhava para ela.  
Aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos castanhos, aquele cabelo castanho...  
Sim a unidade demorou a cair, mas um estalo em sua mente o fez perceber, ou seja, a unidade caiu.   
Era ela, sim, ele tinha certeza de que era ela, mais linda do que nunca.  
Começou a pedir licença e a ir atrás dela.  
“Por que ela não falou comigo devidamente? Por que não me disse que era ela”? - Perguntava-se tentando achá-la.  
Kiria entrou mais no meio do pessoal e achou Lui por ali.  
\- Senhorita aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele vendo-a meio assustada.  
\- O Goten está aqui – ela falou apreensiva.  
\- Ele reconheceu à senhorita?  
\- Acho que não... - ela falou preocupada. – Mas ele pode ligar as coisas – ela colocou a mão na boca. - O que eu faço Lui?   
\- O certo é você ir falar com ele.  
\- Mas não vai dar hoje – ela ainda estava preocupada.  
\- Se ignorá-lo, sabe que ele vai ficar magoado.   
\- Eu sei, mas eu tenho umas coisas para resolver nessa festa com os investidores.  
\- Faz o que a senhoria achar certo – Lui falou e saiu dali a deixando sozinha.   
Kiria suspirou fundo. “Talvez ele não tenha me reconhecido.” Pensou ela e ouviu.  
\- Nossa reunião já vai começar Kiria.  
\- Eu já estou indo – ela falou meio triste e começou a caminhar.  
Goten a viu de longe e fez o possível para chegar até ela, assim que a alçou ele segurou o braço dela há fazendo olhar para ele.  
Ele olhava para ela de cima em baixo.   
Ela vestia um vestido azul tomara que caia justo no busto até o ventre depois abria um pouco com uma saia priçada com um laço bem feito na lateral perto da coxa com um detalhe em prata. O vestido ia até o meio das coxas e ela usava uma sandália preta com uns detalhes pratas com um leve salto. Maquiagem leve no rosto, um brinco comprido até meio ao pescoço, uma gargantilha no mesmo tom do brinco com um delicado anjinho de pingente. Seus cabelos castanhos soltos e sua bolsa em uma lateral.  
\- É você Kiria? – ele perguntou incrédulo.  
Ela o encarou e olhou para o rapaz a sua frente tentando parecer fria.  
\- Vamos Kiria chamou o homem que andava.   
“Por que ele tinha que dizer o meu nome”? – Ela se perguntou em pensamento.  
\- Sim! – ela respondeu e o encarou. – Pode me soltar, por favor – ela tentava ser fria.  
\- Mas eu achei que... – ele a olhou penetrantemente para ela. – Eu achei que você gostasse de mim e... – ele foi soltando lentamente da mão dela.   
Ele soltou por completo a mão dela e completou.  
\- Só por que você ficou linda não quer mais falar comigo?   
\- Vamos – ela saiu o deixando ali e foi andando.   
Goten sentiu uma dor funda, além de linda ela o deixou de lado, fingiu que não o conheceu. Queria saber o porquê daquilo.  
“Será que é por que eu sou pobre”? – se perguntou e foi caminhando em direção à saída cabisbaixo, mãos no bolso.   
Kiria também caminhava com lagrimas nos olhos, sabia que tinha estragado tudo. Ele tinha sido legal com ela. Ela caminhava em direção a uma sala, aquilo era muito importante para a sua empresa, mas Goten também era importante.  
Kiria caminhava lentamente enquanto Goten também caminhava em direção à porta de saída.  
Trunks que estava dançando com Maron e viu o amigo tristonho indo em direção à porta. Pediu a Maron para esperar e foi até lá.  
\- Ei Goten onde você está indo?  
\- Para casa... – falou em emoção alguma.  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
\- Sim, Kiria está aqui na festa.  
\- Haha, a feia está aqui? Onde? – perguntou ele animado.  
\- Ela está linda Trunks e me ignorou completamente. Ela fingiu que não me conhecia – Goten disse triste.  
\- Não brinca? – achou que ele estava brincando.  
\- Eu estou brincando Trunks? – perguntou ele olhando o amigo, seus olhos um pouco vermelhos.  
\- Cadê ela?   
\- Não faço ideia – ele saiu caminhando.   
Assim que Kiria chegou à porta da sala que ia ser a tal da reunião ela disse:  
\- Posso atrasar essa reunião alguns minutos.  
\- Kiria sabe que temos nosso tempo.  
\- Eu sei, mas eu tenho que resolver uma coisa.  
\- Tem vinte minutos.  
\- Obrigada – ela saiu correndo de salto e tudo mais atrás de Goten.  
Ela não ia deixá-lo sem uma explicação, ela nem podia ter feito aquilo com ele. Ele era o garoto certo para ela e ela estava o deixando ir e talvez para sempre.


	10. Perdendo

Goten saiu à porta do clube, olhou para o céu estrelado suspirou fundo e começou a caminhar. Ele queria andar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça, também sair do meio do povo para poder voar.   
Kiria passava no meio das pessoas indo em direção a porta, quando sem querer esbarra em Trunks.  
\- Desculpe – ela olha para cima e o reconhece. – Trunks que bom que eu te achei – ela o encarou. – Onde está o Goten.  
\- Tudo bem – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – De onde você me conhece? – perguntou ele curioso e tentando buscar em sua memória de onde a conhecia e admirando a sua beleza.   
\- Trunks, eu sou a Kiria – ela falou meio ansiosa.  
\- O que? – ele a encarou, esbugalhando o os olhos diante dela e ai que ele realmente ligou os fatos. – Então era você o tempo todo. Por isso achei que eu te conhecia quando você chegou à faculdade. Você é a herdeira da segunda maior fábrica. Sem falar que está linda!  
\- Obrigada, mas agora eu não posso explicar agora. Só me diz para onde o Goten foi.  
\- Ele disse que ia para casa – ainda não acreditava no que via. Há garota estava linda e ele a conhecia de nome e de foto de revista.   
\- Droga – resmungou ela e o deixou ali indo em direção à saída.   
Trunks ainda a olhava se distanciando no meio do povo.   
\- Quem é ela Trunks? – Maron aproximou do rapaz o encarado.   
\- É a Kiria. Uma garota que gosta do Goten – Trunks sorriu a ela. – Vamos voltar para a pista de dança.  
Maron sorriu e segurou a mão dele e foi para o salão de dança.  
Kiria corria o máximo que podia; mesmo de salto ela tentava correr, até que ela resolveu tirar o mesmo. Esbarrava nas pessoas e pedia desculpas até que alçou a porta de saída.  
“Para que lado será que ele foi? Espero que não tenha voado”. Pensa ela olhando e escolhendo o lado direito para correr.   
Goten viu uma pequena praça, com um chafariz jogando água, as luzes da noite dando um contraste com a água que jorrava do mesmo. Resolveu sentar-se e um dos bancos. Suspirou fundo e olhou a noite fria e triste para ele.  
“Por que ela me ignorou? Por que ela não disse para mim que era linda”? Goten pensava enquanto olhava um ponto qualquer.   
Sentia-se triste, pior que quando o Trunks ficou com a Maron. Agora ele não sabia o que fazer, nem sabia se ia gostar de alguém, pois tudo parece que acontecia ao contrario com ele.  
Kiria corria sentindo as pedras baterem em seu pé, sentindo a dor das calçadas duras, mas ela tinha que pedir desculpas, e pedir uma chance de se explicar. Ela não tinha muito tempo, mas tinha que ser o suficiente para pedir ele para esperá-la.   
Foi quando ela passou rapidamente pela praça e de relance viu um rapaz sentado em um banco. Parou e olhou melhor e então ela o reconheceu, suspirou fundo e caminhou vagarosamente e parou ao lado dele.  
\- Goten! – ela o chamou.  
Ele ergueu o rosto e a olhou, depois desviou os olhos sem dizer nada.  
\- Olha, eu... Desculpe-me por ter agido com você daquele jeito. Eu não tenho muito tempo agora, mas se você puder me esperar eu te explico tudo.  
\- Te desculpar... Você praticamente me ignorou como seu fosse um qualquer – ele suspirou triste. – Fique com os seus riquinhos, eles são mais importantes que eu – ele se levantou e virou de costa a ele.  
\- Não, eles não são, mas eu tenho a empresa do meu pai, preciso voltar para uma droga de uma reunião. Deram-me vinte minutos e esse tempo já está se esgotando.   
\- Então por que não me disse àquela hora que eu falei com você. Se tivesse me dito eu tinha esperado você, mas não você agiu como se não me conhecesse só por que estava com aquelas pessoas e está bonita, ou melhor, arrumada. – Eu nunca achei que você fosse capaz disso. Você parecia diferente e estava me fazendo esquecer uma garota que eu gostei, mas você me tratou como um pobre, como um lixo, ou como se eu fosse um estranho – ele falou com amargor na voz. – Esquece... – ele começou a levantar voo.  
\- GOTEN, ESPERA! EU EXPLICO TUDO! – Ela gritou. – Me dê uma chance – ele já voava um pouco distante dela.  
Kiria caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar, lagrimas escorriam na sua face como cascatas. Ela colocou a mão no rosto para tampá-lo.  
Tinha a bendita da reunião para conseguir investidores para a sua empresa. Tinha tanta coisa desmoronando em sua cabeça e tinha a pessoa certa, mas ela o deixou o ir, por pura burrice.   
Respirou findo limpou as lagrimas que teimavam em cair e voltou para a festa. Afinal ela tinha que terminar aquela maldita festa e aquela maldita reunião, depois ela iria resolver o resto.   
Goten pousou na porta da sua casa, destrancou a mesma bem devagar, suspirou fundo e se lembrou:  
“Não volte hoje para casa, Goten.”  
Mas para onde ele iria, só de imaginar os seus pais com gemidos altos que sai do quarto do casal fazia Goten corar e não queria ir para casa do seu avô, pois ainda seria pior.   
Goten abriu a porta e entrou; por sorte ele viu que a casa estava em silêncio, ficou satisfeito em saber que o seus pais estavam dormindo. Entrou tentando não fazer barulho, fechou a porta, há trancou e subiu as escadas bem devagar, pois não queria acordar ninguém.   
Ele abriu a porta do seu quarto, entrou e se jogou na cama e suspirou fundo.  
“Quando foi que a minha vida começou a virar uma bagunça dessa forma?” Se perguntou mentalmente.   
“A sim, foi quando contei tudo para o Trunks e pediu ajuda a ele para tentar conquistar a Maron, mas agora o Trunks namorava a garota e ele estava gostando de outra que achava ser diferente, mas não era” ...   
*****  
Kiria terminou com a reunião dentro da própria festa e saiu tentando colocar as ideias no lugar. Ela logo encontrou com o seu mordomo que a esperava para se divertirem ou levá-la para casa.  
\- Kiria, você está bem? – perguntou olhando os pés dela esfolados dentro da sandália, os olhos inchados e sem maquiagem.  
O semblante triste da garota estava péssimo e dizia claramente que aconteceu algo.  
\- Eu o perdi, Lui! - as lagrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos novamente. – Eu estraguei tudo com o Goten – ela o abraçou. – Eu fiquei com medo de dizer a ele e... – chorou desesperadamente.   
\- Como assim Kiria? – o mordomo não entendia, mas correspondeu o abraço. – Tenta se acalmar.   
A moça se acalmou um pouco então contou a história a ele com lagrimas nos olhos.  
\- Kiria, por que você fez isso com o garoto?  
\- Eu achei que ele não havia me reconhecido, achei que o ignorando eu poderia explicar depois, mas me enganei e só estraguei tudo.   
\- Às vezes você é uma criança, sabia? – ele deu um leve sorriso. – Vá amanhã a casa dele e tente conversar com ele com a cabeça mais fria.  
\- Tem razão, mas para garantir vou pedir uma mão ao Trunks – ela afastou do abraço do homem enxugou as lagrimas e saiu dali em procura do saiyajin de cabelos lilás.   
Lui apenas a acompanhou, pois sabia que depois eles iam para casa.  
Kiria rodou todo o salão de dança, o clube até que viu o rapaz em um cantinho mais escuro aos beijos com uma moça. Kiria aproximou-se lentamente e o chamou.  
\- Trunks!   
Ele soltou a moça com um pouco de dificuldades e a olhou.  
\- Oi Kiria – ele pegou a mão de Maron e aproximou se da moça. – Essa é minha namorada Maron – apresentou a moça.  
\- Muito prazer – disse Maron se abaixando em cumprimento.  
\- O prazer é todo meu – ela fez o mesmo. - Trunks desculpe interromper o seu momento de namoro, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda.   
\- È mesmo você ficou de me explicar o que havia acontecido – ele se lembrou do ocorrido e da famosa garota.   
\- Sim, e eu vou começar agora – ela começou a relatar tudo a ele.  
Passou alguns minutos e Kiria terminou o seu relato.  
\- Será bem complicado Kiria, pois o Goten é uma pessoa que se magoa fácil, e para eu te ajudar agora ele vai ficar magoado comigo de novo.  
\- De novo? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.  
\- Sim, voltamos a nos falar a poucos dias, mas eu verei o que eu posso fazer – ele sorriu, mas não quis entrar em detalhes sobre os motivos da magoa do amigo para a garota.  
\- Obrigada Trunks e desculpe novamente.  
\- A tudo bem – ele sorriu e viu os deixando ali depois de se despedir.  
\- Lui hora de voltar para casa – ela deixou algumas lagrimas cair e entrou na limusine e voltando a sua casa.   
*****  
O dia amanheceu lentamente e Chichi sentiu a claridade entrar pela janela. Abriu os olhos lentamente e sentiu o peso de uns braços fortes envolvidos nela.  
Sorriu ao ver o saiyajin resonar lentamente e o ar quente fazer cócegas em seu pescoço.   
Mexeu lentamente para não acordar o marido, mas ele acabou abrindo os olhos negros e sonolentos. Levou uma mão as temporãs.  
\- Bom dia Chichi! – deu um beijo no rosto dela e depois tirou os braços dela.   
\- Bom dia Goku! – ele respondeu e se sentiu desprotegida, mas sabia que aqueles momentos de amor eram raros da parte dele.   
\- Dormiu bem? – perguntou ela e já ia se levantar, quando sentiu uma mão forte.  
\- Melhor impossível – ele a abraçou novamente.   
Chichi se surpreendeu, não esperava um abraço daquele logo de manhã. Sentiu o queixo dele encostar no ombro dela.  
\- É você Chi, dormiu bem?   
\- Sim muito bem – ela passou a mão no rosto dele. – Mas agora eu tenho que preparar um belo café da manhã, tenho certeza que você está...  
\- Morrendo de fome – ele riu-se e a soltou deixando-a se levantar.   
Espreguiçou-se e disse:  
\- Goten está em casa.  
\- Achei que ele ia dormir na casa da Bulma.  
\- Pelo visto não foi – Goku se levantou nu e foi para o banho e ela foi atrás.   
\- Aonde a senhorita vai? – perguntou ele a vendo atrás dele.  
\- Tomar banho com o meu marido.  
\- Haha – Goku roçou a nuca e sentiu as mãos da mulher o provocar.   
Ele a puxou para dentro do banheiro e aproveitou mais um pouco a sua dama.   
****  
Goten dormia profundamente, o quarto bem escuro, ele nem havia trocado a roupa, estava do mesmo modo que se jogou na cama quando chegou.  
****  
Chichi se vestiu e foi para cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Enquanto Goku se arrumava para descer para encher o seu estômago insaciável.  
Assim que saiu do quarto parou um tempo na porta do quarto do filho, abriu bem devagar e viu o quanto escuro o quarto estava e tão profundamente ele dormia.  
Goku preferiu deixar ele quieto, fechou a porta com cuidado e desceu para a cozinha.   
****  
O despertador tocava ao longe, o barulho ensurdecedor foi aumentando e Kiria abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o mesmo apertando o botão o desligando.  
\- Oito horas da manhã! – ela sussurra consigo mesma. – Melhor eu levantar e tentar resolver as coisas com o Goten. Espero que o Trunks tenha falado algo.  
Ela sentiu o seu corpo pesado, mas forçou-se a levantar, caminhou até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho.  
\- Kiria, você está horrível – ela comentou consigo mesma vendo as olheiras de tanto chorar e os olhos meio inchados.   
Entrou no banho, depois de alguns minutos ela saiu e se vestiu como ela mesma. Cabelos soltos, uma blusinha de alcinha na cor azul bebê, uma saia preta com pregas meio rodada no meio das coxas, uma bota na mesma cor até o meio da batata da perna, uma leve maquiagem no rosto, um par de brincos médios com várias bolinhas e uma gargantilha sem pingente.   
Ela saiu do quarto e viu Lui.  
\- Senhorita, como está?  
\- Um pouco melhor Lui, mas preciso resolver aquele assunto.  
\- Com certeza.  
\- Você me levara até a casa dele.  
\- Sim senhorita. Mas é os compromissos de hoje.  
\- Hoje é domingo Lui, cancele tudo se tiver algo marcado.  
\- Sim senhorita.   
\- Eu estou indo tomar café e logo partiremos.  
Ele abaixou-se em reverencia e deixou a ir tomar seu café.   
Assim que terminou o café ela chamou Lui e eles saíram em uma aeronave em direção a montanha Paozu.   
*****  
Goku olhava Chichi lavar a louça com o rosto apoiado na mão, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a ouvia cantarolar.   
Goku fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo a voz doce de Chichi entrar em seu ouvido.  
\- Goku! – ela o chamou.  
\- Oi Chi – ele abriu os olhos e a olhou.   
\- Pare de dormir sentado e vá acordar o Goten.  
\- Tá – ele riu e subiu as escadas.  
Logo ele chegou ao quarto e bateu.  
\- Pode entrar – uma voz não muito alta disse.  
Goku entrou e viu o seu filho vestindo uma camiseta branca e estava com uma bermuda bege.  
\- Chichi pediu para te acordar para tomar café, mas pelo visto não foi preciso – Goku entrou e fechou a porta.   
\- Eu já estava indo – ele falou de uma forma fria e triste.  
\- Aconteceu algo ontem Goten? – perguntou Goku se sentando na cama.  
\- Eu sei que o senhor pediu para eu não voltar para casa, mas eu tive que voltar – as palavras mal saíram.   
\- E você acreditou naquilo – riu Goku em um tom brincalhão.   
\- Claro pai! – ele estava triste.  
\- Aconteceu algo, Goten? – Goku percebeu o jeito dele.  
Goten suspirou fundo.  
\- Está tão na cara assim? – ele baixou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de seu pai na cama.  
\- Bom... Sua cara não está lá essas coisas – ele ficou sério e o olhou.  
\- Aconteceram muitas coisas, pai.   
\- Quer conversar, Goten? – Goku colocou a mão no ombro de seu filho, passando-lhe segurança.   
\- Sim pai, eu vou lhe dizer – Goten começou a contar tudo que havia acontecido desde o dia que a Kiria tinha ido a casa deles até a festa.  
Contou como ela estava bonita e como ela o ignorou e depois veio correndo lhe pedir desculpas e tudo mais.   
\- Olha Goten – Goku ainda com a mão no ombro de seu filho. – Eu sei que você ficou chateado com ela, mas o mais certo é ouvi-la, e ver que explicação ela tem para lhe dar – Goku suspirou fundo. – Te falo isso, por que eu magoei a sua mãe muitas vezes e mesmo assim ela me deixou explicar. Às vezes me sinto até culpado por não ter cuidado de você antes dos sete anos, como eu fiz com o seu irmão. – Goku deu um leve sorriso.  
\- Ora pai, o importante e que o senhor me ajuda muito, agora eu vou comer por que eu estou com fome – ele riu ao seu pai.  
\- Nós encontramos mais tarde para um treino – abriu a janela e deu de cara com Trunks.  
\- Olá senhor Goku!   
\- Oi Trunks, a eu estava indo treinar, fica à vontade. – Trunks deu espaço para Goku sair e logo em seguida entrou no quarto e viu Goten sentado na cama.   
\- Achei que ainda estivesse dormindo – Goten riu ao ver o garoto.  
\- Era para eu estar dormindo – revirou os olhos, entediado. - Mas uma pessoa me pediu para falar contigo.  
\- Se está falando da Kiria, esquece – ele fechou o semblante e abriu a porta.  
\- Goten, ela ficou linda, você viu? – Perguntou ele tentando argumentar.   
\- É eu vi, e vi também como ela me ignorou – ele ficou parado de costas ao amigo.  
\- Pelo ao menos a ouça – Trunks colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. – Ela parece estar mesmo arrependida – ele comentou.  
\- Você a viu na festa?  
\- Sim e mais, ela é a dona das empresas Mioni, a que produz aquelas roupas famosas. O pai dela é o Jones.   
\- Aquele da reportagem na sua casa?  
\- Sim.  
\- Então aquela foto na revista era ela?  
\- Sim, Goten – confirmou Trunks.   
\- Então por que ela se fingiu de feia? – perguntou ele cerrando o punho.   
\- Isso você terá que saber com ela.  
\- Vou esfriar a minha cabeça, primeiro – ele já ia saindo a porta. – Vamos tomar café da manhã?  
\- Claro! Eu não enjeito a comida da tia Chichi.  
Os dois desceram as escadas e foram tomar café conversando animadamente.


	11. Ignorada mais ouvida

As horas se passaram rapidamente, e Goten já treinava com o seu pai com muita determinação.   
Ele estava adorando, pois fazia esquecer todos os seus problemas e suas frustrações. Fazia-o esquecer de Kiria enquanto se envolvia na emoção, no calor do seu sangue pelas lutas, estava se divertindo ao lado de seu pai.   
Lui aterrissou a aeronave próxima à casinha. Kiria desceu rapidamente e correu até a porta, queria falar com ele o quanto antes.   
Ela bateu a porta e logo a mulher de cabelos negros apareceu em sua frente.  
\- Em que posso ajudar? – perguntou à morena.  
\- O Goten está? – perguntou a moça de cabelos castanhos.  
\- Ele está treinando com o pai. Não devem estar muito longe de casa.   
\- Hum... Entendo. – ela colocou a mão no queixo. – Obrigada senhorita Chichi – Kiria saiu correndo feito louca, iria achar Goten de qualquer maneira.   
Chichi ficou olhando confusa e comentou para si mesma.  
\- Que menina esquisita e meio doida... – entrou para dentro de casa dando os ombros.   
Goten já lançava uma energia em seu pai, que defendeu sem nenhum problema, e logo em seguida partiu para cima do filho, quando viu a moça se aproximar.   
Goten atacou o pai o lançado para o chão, onde ele nem percebeu.  
\- Aí Goten, essa doeu – comentou Goku esfregando as costelas.  
Goten aterrissou e estendeu a mão para o seu pai.  
\- Por que estava distraído? – perguntou ele vendo o seu pai pegar em sua mão.  
\- Porque você tem uma bela visita – ele apontou mostrando que atrás de seu filho tinha alguém.   
Goten olhou para trás e viu a moça, mas virou o rosto para o seu pai.  
\- Vamos continuar nosso treino pai – ele falou sem emoção a ignorando completamente.  
Kiria abaixou a cabeça, triste e juntou as mãos. Ela merecia aquele desprezo, afinal ela merecia por ter ignorado ele na festa.   
\- Eu vou ver se a sua mãe está precisando de alguma coisa – Goku levou os dedos à testa e concentrou o ki e sumiu da frente dos dois.  
\- Pai! – Goku já havia sumido.   
Goten suspirou fundo e continuou de costas para ela em silêncio.  
\- Olha Goten, não precisa falar comigo, ou me olhar – lagrimas escorriam dos olhos dela. – Eu só quero que me ouça, depois eu vou embora de vez se eu não obtiver uma reposta positiva... Nós nunca mais vamos no ver.  
Ao ouvir as palavras “Nós nunca mais vamos nos ver”. Goten sentiu um aperto em seu coração tão grande que o fez ficar preocupado, pois já gostava dela e poderia perder ela para sempre.   
Mas ele resistiu e não a olhou continuou da mesma forma.  
\- Meu pai era dono da maior empresa de roupas da Cidade do Oeste, a primeira fábrica de roupas mais potente no mundo – começou ela entre lagrimas. – Sempre tive fama, status, dinheiro e sempre tive pessoas em volta de mim... Mas essas pessoas sempre foram interesseiras, nuca me olharam como eu era realmente... Então o meu pai morreu me deixando tudo que era dele... Aos poucos os funcionários me davam golpes ou me roubavam, pessoas quase levaram à empresa do meu pai a falência e... Como eu era muito inteligente e tinha estudado curso de pós-graduação, mestrado, eu arrumei o emprego de professora em uma faculdade antes da sua, mas para as pessoas não saberem quem eu era eu me vesti com aquela roupa... Confesso que eu queria encontrar alguém que me olhasse além de um par de óculos sem grau, um par de aparelhos postiço e uma roupa brega. Para que as pessoas pudessem saber ver o eu por de trás de dinheiro, por de trás do meu disfarce, por quase perder a empresa do meu pai para interesseiros e tudo mais – ela chorava compulsivamente e Goten queria olhá-la, mas não sabia se devia, estava confuso.  
\- Eu... Eu sofri muito preconceito e tive que sair da faculdade e me transferi para a faculdade onde você estuda... Você foi o único que me tratou como uma pessoa, que viu através do meu disfarce quem eu era, mesmo sabendo da minha fortuna, dos meus problemas, mas me esqueci de mencionar a você que eu estava em busca de investidores para continuar erguendo a empresa... – ela limpo os olhos com a mão. - Você nunca ligou para isso e era isso que eu procurava – ela chorava de soluçar. – Era isso que eu queria... Que alguém visse além de dinheiro e fama...  
Goten finalmente se virou e a olhou penetrantemente.  
\- Não foi o que pareceu, quando você me viu na festa – ele falou com amargor na voz.  
\- Eu ia te contar sobre o meu disfarce, mas eu não tive tempo e quando percebi já estávamos no mesmo lugar – ela passou as mãos nos olhos. – Eu tive medo de você não falar mais comigo por saber que eu era bonita, que eu apenas usava um disfarce – ela soluçava de tanto chorar. – Confesso que eu errei com você quando me perguntou se era eu segurando o meu braço. Eu me perdi completamente, não sabia como reagir e acabei te magoando. Quando me dei conta eu fui atrás de você, mas eu já havia o magoado o suficiente, mas eu não queria que terminasse assim, Goten. Eu queria muito te dizer que era eu, mas eu também tinha que salvar a empresa do meu pai, eu tinha uma reunião, quase a perdi indo atrás de você... – ela virou-se de costas escondendo as lagrimas que teimavam em cair.   
Goten ouviu tudo calado e a olhando, pensando em tudo que ela havia dito até àquela hora.  
\- Eu só vim lhe dizer isso, acho que eu devia essa explicação a você... – ela o olhou, seus olhos castanhos vermelhos de choro, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto branco. – Eu amo você Goten... – ela disse essas palavras e virou-se novamente de costas para ele.  
Goten ficou do mesmo modo confuso, sem saber o que fazer, tinha dúvidas, tinha magoa e ela tinha mentido para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo queria abraçar e dizer que eles podiam tentar mais uma vez.  
Talvez fosse a última vez que a via, já que aquilo parecia mais uma despedida.   
\- Um relacionamento não se constrói com mentiras ou falsidade. Você nunca gostou de mim, você nunca se interessou de verdade por mim. E suas desculpas esfarrapadas não vão me fazer mudar de ideia, Kiria. – Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça de malha e levantou voou a deixando ali.  
Kiria caiu de joelhos no chão, levando as mãos aos olhos e derramando mais lagrimas.  
\- Eu sei que eu errei Goten... Eu sei... – ela sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro.  
\- O deixa esfriar a cabeça Kiria – Lui falava enquanto olhava a floresta ali perto. – Ele está de cabeça quente.   
\- Acha que ele vai me desculpar? – perguntou ela secando as lagrimas.  
\- O deixa pensar, Kiria... – o homem disse com pesar na voz.  
Kiria ficou ali sendo aparada por Lui, chorando copiosamente e resolveu voltar para casa, pois aquele dia tinha sido muito duro para ela.   
****  
Goku apareceu ao lado da sua esposa e a mesma distraída esbarrou nele se assustando.  
\- Son Goku, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para não aparecer no meio da cozinha? – ela o olhava com raiva e o repreendia.   
\- Me desculpe Chichi – ele roçou a nuca.  
\- Você não tem jeito mesmo – ela virou-se de costa a ele. – E o Goten?  
\- Está com uma garota muito bonita.  
\- Será que é rica? – Chichi juntou as mãos na altura do seu busto e seus olhos brilharam.  
\- Não faço ideia – ele deu os ombros e se jogou na cadeira e foi olhá-la a fazer a comida.   
****  
Goten sobrevoou quase o país todo, queria colocar as ideias no lugar, mas também queria fazer o mesmo com a Kiria.  
\- A vingança e plena, mata alma e envenena.   
\- Oi Trunks, como meu achou?  
\- Pelo seu ki, horas – rolou os olhos.  
\- Kiria foi te pedir ajuda de novo?  
\- Sim. Ela me ligou aos prantos, acho que devia dar outra chance a ela.  
\- Eu quero pensar um pouco nisso tudo – ele suspirou fundo. – A e você anda vendo muito chaves.   
\- A Bra fica me fazendo assistir com ela. Mas eu gostei dessa frase que um dos atores diz.  
\- Mas como sabe.  
\- A Pan às vezes me faz assistir com ela – e os dois começaram a rir.  
Goten conversou um pouco mais com o seu amigo e depois se despediu e começou a sobrevoar a cidade. Queria pensar melhor e ordenar as ideias, mas estava difícil.  
Logo ele viu uma moça loira e a reconheceu, pois não estava voando muito alto.   
Pousou em uma rua mais deserta e correu até ela.  
\- Coralina! – ele chamou e ela o olhou.  
\- Oi Goten! O que faz aqui?  
\- Eu estava dando uma volta quando ti vi e você?  
\- Eu estava vindo do cinema.  
\- Sozinha? – ergueu a sobrancelha a olhando.   
\- È!   
\- Onde estão os seus amigos, seu namorado?  
\- As pessoas não gostam muito de mim e eu não tenho namorado.   
\- Nossa! – exclamou. – Se quiser posso te acompanhar até a sua casa – ele ficou meio sem jeito.  
\- Não vai ficar tarde para você ir embora? – ela perguntou. – Você mora longe, não é?  
\- É um pouco longe, mas não se preocupe com isso, Coralina – ele sorriu a ela enquanto caminhava ao seu lado.  
A garota sorriu do mesmo modo meio rosada e foi conversando com ele animada. Ela nunca tinha conversado com ele daquele modo, sempre gostou do rapaz, mas ele nunca havia parado para conversar com ela daquele jeito.  
Caminharam juntos mais um tempo até que Coralina chegou a um portão singelo em ferro pintando em cobre, uma casa mediana no fundo.  
\- Bom é aqui – ela o encarou abrindo o portão. – Quer entrar Goten? – convidou ela sem jeito.  
Ele sorriu com as mãos no bolso e disse:  
\- Então deixo você entregue – ele tirou uma das mãos do bolso e passou no cabelo. – Obrigada Coralina pelo convite, mas eu vou andando, pois ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer.  
\- Entendo – ela sorriu. – Obrigada pela companhia.  
\- Nos vemos amanhã, na faculdade – ele estendeu a mão a ela.  
\- Certo! Até amanhã então, Goten – ela apertou a mão de volta e Goten foi caminhando um pouco.  
Coralina ainda ficou olhando até ele sumir, talvez ela tivesse uma chance com ele. Sorriu ao olhar o lugar vago e entrou em sua residência.   
Goten achou uma rua mais deserta e decolou. Voou um tempo e parou no ar olhando aquela casa que ele esteve duas vezes.  
Ainda estava confuso, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Observou mais um pouco e saiu voando o mais rápido que pode em direção a sua casa.   
***  
Na manhã seguinte Goten já chegava à faculdade e encontra-se rapidamente com seu quase irmão.  
\- Então está um pouco mais calmo? – perguntou o saiyajin de cabelo lilás.  
\- Sim, um pouco, mas eu ainda não sei o que fazer – Goten abaixou a cabeça quando ouviu:  
\- Oi Goten! – a voz de Coralina soou na faculdade inteira.  
\- Oi Coralina – ele sorriu. – Como passou de ontem.  
\- Muito bem, obrigada – ela ficou frente a frente para ele.  
Eles ouviram alguns alunos sussurrarem, outros assoviarem e Goten a olhou de onde vinha todo aquele alvoroço e viu a dama com os cabelos castanhos e soltos, uma saia uns três dedos acima do joelho, um tomara que caia com um bolero por cima e ela ia andando em sua direção.   
\- Nossa! Quem é ela? – perguntou um garoto quase babando.   
\- Não faço ideia – o outro comentou.  
Kiria passou perto de Goten e o olhou o rapaz desviou o olhar e nem deu moral a ignorando completamente sorriu a loira a sua frente olhando para ela.   
Kiria abaixou a cabeça de andou um pouco mais rápido para sala dos professores.  
Trunks ficou apenas observando o amigo conversando com a loira. Suspirou fundo e resolveu ir para a sua sala sem ao menos dizer nada ao amigo. Sabia que ele estava fazendo, e era duro demais para a garota.  
\- Mudou rápido de par, Goten – Trunks olhou o amigo com o cenho fechado. – Depois eu que era o garanhão no meio das mulheres – saiu de perto do rapaz pisando forte.  
Goten ficou sem entender Trunks e também foi para a sua sala conversando com a loira a sua frente.  
A aula começou e Kiria que ministrava a aula na sala do Goten. Ele apenas copiava a matéria e sem quase a olhá-la.  
\- Então ela é aquela professora feia? – perguntou o aluno.  
\- Ela está linda! – um aluno a idolatrava.  
De certa forma aqueles comentários faziam Goten se sentir mal, pois ele podia estar com ela, mas ele queria que ela se sentisse do mesmo modo que ele sentiu. E também ela mentiu para ele.   
Os comentários sobre a beleza da professora, os assovios eram constantes, mas Goten continuava do mesmo modo.  
As aulas terminaram e ele já saia da sala, acompanhado com a loira quando o Trunks e encontrou e disse:  
\- Preciso falar com você a sós.  
Goten se despediu de Coralina e acompanhou Trunks até um corredor mais deserto dentro da faculdade.  
\- O que foi Trunks? – perguntou ele curioso e com a mesma cara que o seu pai faz?  
\- Goten, você gosta dela, não é?  
\- De quem? – perguntou ele ingenuamente.  
\- Da professora, quem mais séria?  
Goten não respondeu, apenas mudou os olhos negros do rosto de seu amigo.  
\- Acho que isso é um sim – ele afirmou sério. – Tem que falar com ela, ou você pode perdê-la para sempre.   
Goten abaixou a cabeça e o encarou fazendo rugas na testa com seu semblante sério e saiu voando.  
\- E eu que achava o meu pai cabeça dura – suspirou Trunks.   
Kiria entrou no carro entre lagrimas e Lui disse:  
\- Pelo visto não foi nada bom ter vindo dar aulas.  
\- Ele ainda está me ignorando e pior acho que está com outra garota da sala dele – Kiria secava as lagrimas com as costas das mãos. – Ele deve me odiar, Lui – Kiria fungava o nariz e tentava controlar o choro.   
\- Tenta mais amanhã, se não der certo eu arrumo uma viagem para senhorita.  
\- Eu tentarei Lui... Eu tentarei... – ela fungou e assuou o nariz em um lenço de papel que Lui havia lhe dado.


	12. Provavelmente partindo ou não

No outro dia Goten também ignorou totalmente a professora, nem deu moral, apesar de ainda estar confuso e magoado. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Mas fazia de tudo para que Kiria o visse com a loira como se fosse uma vingança, mas de certa forma não era por mal.  
Ele sempre a olhava disfarçadamente e pensando em ir falar com ela, mas acabava deixando de lado por orgulho, o mal de todo o saiyajin.   
Ele também sentia muito incomodado com os comentários e assovios dos alunos com a linda dama que era sua professora, mas ainda não daria o braço a torcer, pois se sentiu traído, machucado. Ela mentiu para ele, ela o ignorou, mas mesmo assim ele gostava dela, apenas queria ver se colocava as ideias no lugar.   
Trunks sempre o avisava, mas ele não estava nem aí com os avisos e mal falava com o amigo.  
E naquele dia Kiria entra mais uma vez na limusine para ir para a sua casa, com lagrimas nos olhos e disse:  
\- Ele realmente me odeia Lui – ela limpava as lagrimas com um lenço.   
\- Por que não luta para reconquistá-lo, Kiria? Nem parece você chorando desse jeito.  
\- E o que eu vou fazer Lui? Eu já fiz tudo, falei com ele, expliquei e nada – Kiria secou as lagrimas e o encarou.  
Lui ficou triste e olhou para ela.   
\- Quer que eu prepare uma viagem para a senhorita, ficar uns dias foras? – ele perguntou olhando para trás.   
\- Sim Lui, eu quero que me tire dessa cidade e me mande para bem longe para que eu nunca mais volte – ela lamentava-se, pois para ela havia perdido o Goten, tudo por causa de uma mentira que ela tinha sido avisada várias vezes por Lui e acabou acontecendo.  
Lui suspirou fundo e a deixou em casa e foi arrumar tudo para a viagem, para ela poder ir embora dali e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.   
Kiria arrumava as suas malas chorosas, mas queria ficar distante do Goten, queria ficar distante daquela cidade, talvez até do país, mas ainda sim queria que o rapaz a perdoasse e pudesse ficar junto dele, mas parecia impossível e distante, pois ele parecia odiá-la de todas as formas possíveis. Poderia usar o segredo dele para trazê-lo de volta, mas isso só o deixaria com mais ódio dela e ela não queria isso.   
Kiria olhou todo o seu quarto, uma parte da casa que herdara de seu precioso pai, uma empresa que ainda tentava erguer, e já tinha bom resultados quanto a isso. Entrou no banheiro, fez a sua higiene pessoal, vestiu uma camisola singela e de mangas, se jogou na cama Box de casal. Suspirou fundo e desejou imensamente que o seu pai estivesse ali.   
Derramou mais lagrimas, até que adormeceu.  
Lui chegou com todos os papeis e passagens em mãos, bateu a porta do quarto, mas a garota não atendeu, mesmo assim girou a maçaneta e viu a garota dormindo tranquilamente, mas com o seu rosto marcados pelas lagrimas.  
Colocou as passagens e os papeis em cima de um criado mudo próximo a cama e saiu em silêncio para não acordar a moça.  
\- Isso não pode ficar assim – sussurrou para si mesmo e caminhou pelo corredor.  
Olhou o céu pela janela e já era noite, olhou no relógio da parede da sala eram dez horas da noite.  
\- Tenho que avisar ele hoje – saiu correndo pela porta da sala e jogou a sua nave mais rápida que tinha. – Eu tenho que lutar ou os dois só irão sair mais magoados disso tudo – voava a toda a velocidade.   
Ia demorar a chegar, mas tinha que ajudar a sua quase filha, pois a viu crescer, acompanhou seus passos junto com a sua família e agora não podia a deixar ir embora sofrendo.  
Sabia que ia ser demorado chegar lá, mas a distância era o que menos importava, mas sim a felicidade de sua patroa.   
Viajou algumas horas pelo céu escuro só as luzes da nave, das estrelas e dos vagalumes clareavam enquanto ele já se aproximava da casinha, olhou a hora e já era quase quatro da manhã, não queria incomodar, mas teria, ele teria que bater à porta e falar com ele.  
Desceu da nave e caminhou até a porta de madeira, bateu um pouco forte, esperou um pouco e viu alguém abrindo.  
O rosto ingênuo e sonolento o encarou e disse:  
\- Posso ajudá-lo em algo?  
\- Sim, mas primeiramente peço desculpas por vir essa hora – abaixou o seu corpo junto à cabeça e logo levantou.  
-Tudo bem, mas o que deseja? – perguntou ele esfregando as temporãs.  
\- O Goten... Eu preciso falar com ele urgente – falou apreensivo e o encarando.  
\- Olha o Goten deve estar dormindo – Goku não queria acordar o filho.  
\- Por favor, senhor Son, é urgente – o homem suplicava.  
\- Está bem – ele abriu mais a porta. – Entre e sente-se eu vou chamá-lo – Goku viu o homem entrar, fechou a porta, viu se sentar e subiu as escadas.  
Chegou à porta do quarto do garoto e abriu.   
\- Goten! – chamou passando a mão em seu braço.  
Nada do rapaz acordar.  
\- Goten! – Goku apertou com um pouco mais de força o braço do filho.  
\- Hum... Pai isso dói – ele virou sonolento. – O que quer a essa hora da manhã? – Olhou o pequeno rádio relógio que despertava sempre para ele acordar.  
\- Aquele senhor de outro dia está lá embaixo e disse que é urgente.  
\- Senhor? – ergueu a sobrancelha e encarou o pai.  
\- Sim, aquele do arbusto que o Trunks descobriu, aliás eu tinha descoberto ele antes, mas quis ver até onde ele ia – Goku riu.  
-Diga ao Lui que não quero nada da Kiria – puxou a coberta cobrindo o rosto.   
Goku suspirou e desceu as escadas e viu o homem mexer as mãos impaciente.  
\- Olha ele disse que...  
\- Deixa me ir ao quarto dele, por favor? – Lui quase implorava ao homem a sua frente.  
\- Por mim tudo bem – Goku deu os ombros e acompanhou o homem até o quarto. – E aqui – apontou ele. – Boa sorte – deixou o homem ali e entrou no seu quarto.   
Lui bateu a porta do quarto do rapaz e ouviu-o dizer:  
\- O que o senhor quer agora, Pai? – voz sonolenta saiu quase inaudível.  
\- Goten, me ouça, por favor – a voz do homem soou do lado de fora.  
Goten reconheceu a voz do homem e fechou o semblante e gritou:  
\- Meu pai já te deu o recado – ele ficou do mesmo modo.  
Lui girou a maçaneta e viu que a porta estava aberta e entrou.  
\- Não seja um adolescente idiota, ou uma criança birrenta, Goten – ele elevou a voz, esquecendo que tinha mais pessoas ali.  
Goku e Chichi se assustaram do quarto, mas preferiram ficar no canto deles e não se intrometer.  
\- Kiria está indo embora – ele jogou a Xerox dos papeis sobre a cama. – Tudo por que você está bancando o menino mimado e fazendo-a sofrer – ele o encarou.  
Goten pegou os papeis e sentou-se a cama, olhou um por um e arregalou os olhos ao ver que era verdade. Que Kiria iria embora e do país.  
\- Por causa disso ela pode perder a empresa que o pai deixou a ela e que ela estava conseguindo erguer ela novamente, depois de descobrir os desvios de verbas e pessoas que a roubava – Lui o encarava enquanto Goten apenas olhava os papeis.   
\- Vamos Goten diga algo – ele estava apreensivo.  
Goten olhava os papeis e ficou pensativo e depois olhou para Lui tentando achar uma resposta para dar a ele.  
Ele ia perder ela para sempre, talvez Lui tivesse razão. Ele tinha que fazer algo, pois já gostava dela, mas tinha que colocar as ideias em ordem.  
\- Que horas ela pegara o voou? – perguntou sem emoção ainda olhando os papeis em mãos.  
\- O vou das dez da manhã – ele o encarou.  
\- Por que está fazendo isso, Lui? – perguntou o encarando com os seus olhos negros.  
\- Porque eu ajudei os pais daquela menina cuidar dela, sou praticamente da família, sou a pessoa que Kiria mais confia no momento e eu quero que ela seja feliz com uma pessoa como você. Que não se importa com o que ela tem e sim pelo que ela é – ele fez uma pequena pausa. – As pessoas erram Goten, o tempo todo, mas sempre pode se dar uma segunda chance a elas – Lui sorriu a ele. – Eu tenho que voltar, afinal sou eu que vou levá-la ao aeroporto. Pensa bem Goten – ele deixou o quarto e saiu da casa.  
Lui estava do lado de fora quando ouviu um rugido alto de um dinossauro, jogou a cápsula e entrou o mais rápido possível, pois já começava a temer. Saiu dali o mais rápido possível.  
Goten ainda olhava os papeis e viu o seu pai entrar em seu quarto e disse:  
\- E então vai deixá-la ir embora? – perguntou Goku escorando no portal e cruzando os braços. – Ele tem razão Goten, todo mundo merece uma segunda chance e você sabe melhor que ninguém que muitos dos que foram meus inimigos hoje são meus amigos.   
\- Sim pai, tem razão, eu vou fazer alguma coisa, mas...  
\- Ainda está magoado, eu sei, mas tudo que aquele homem disse Goten é a mais pura verdade – Goku havia ouvido a conversa toda do seu quarto com sua esposa.  
Chichi apareceu e abraçou Goku na porta do quarto do hibrido e disse:  
\- Ora filho seu pai tem razão, a gente se magoa, mas se gostamos daquela pessoa de verdade ela sempre perdoa – Chichi sorriu e olhou para o Goku.  
Goten contemplava a cena ainda sentado a cama, deu um sorriso, sabia da história de seus pais e faz um gesto de sim com a cabeça.  
\- Obrigada mamãe. Obrigada papai – ele agradeceu e recebeu um beijo de sua mãe no seu rosto.  
\- Agora descanse que o dia será agitado – ela sorriu, puxou a porta do quarto dele e voltou para o seu acompanhada de Goku.   
Goten não dormiu mais, tentava colocar as ideias em ordem, ficou pensando em tudo que Lui, seu pai e sua mãe disseram. Pensou no dia que Kiria explicou as razões de ter mentido a ele.  
“Eu sou realmente um idiota”. Pensou consigo mesmo.   
Uma luz se acendeu em sua mente e em seu peito.   
Ele não podia deixa-la ir assim, não agora que tinha esquecido a Maron e resolvido os problemas do Trunks. Ele queria tê-la ao seu lado como namorada. Ele tinha que pedir desculpas e tentar. Ele não podia a deixar ir assim, de forma alguma.  
Goten se levantou e olhou no relógio, ainda teria um pouco de tempo. Vestiu-se, tomou café com os seus pais e não foi à faculdade.   
Ele iria resolver-se com ela, sim, ele não podia pensar mais, ele não podia deixar assim, pois ele gostava dela.   
Saiu da sua casa voando literalmente o mais rápido que pode partindo para a casa de Kiria.  
Logo Goten chegou à casa de Kiria e aterrissa direto no quintal e bate à porta, uma das empregadas abre e se assusta, pois como ele havia entrado sem apertar o interfone.  
\- Desculpe te assustar, mas a Kiria está.   
-Não, ela já saiu para pegar o voou.  
\- Mas não era às dez da manhã? – Goten perguntou confuso.   
\- Ligaram antecipando o voo para as nove e meia – a empregada falou.  
Goten olhou em seu relógio e eram exatamente nove e meia.   
\- Droga... – ele fechou o punho com raiva. – Para onde ela foi? Qual a cidade? – ele corrigiu a pergunta.   
\- Eu não sei.   
Ele olhou e nem se importou com ela ali e saiu voando tentando sentir o ki de Kiria.  
A empregada ficou com cara de quem não entendeu nada.  
\- Como ele pode voar?  
Goten nem se importava com seus poderes, ou se podia voar ou não, só partiu o mais rápido possível tentando sentir o ki de Kiria.  
Sentiu o ki dela no aeroporto   
Voou um pouco mais depressa para chegar ao aeroporto mais rápido.   
No aeroporto a voz meio robotizada já chamava para entrar no voou.  
\- Lui, nos despedimos aqui – Kiria deu um abraço nele entre lagrimas.   
Lui olha para todos os lados procurando algo, o que não deixa passar despercebido por Kiria.  
\- Procurando alguém, Lui? – ela perguntou segurando a mão do mordomo.  
\- Não Kiria – ele desconversou. - Espero que seja feliz e um dia volte.  
\- Pode deixar Lui. Cuide da empresa para mim viu – ela deu meio sorriso o abraçou mais uma vez e ouviu o chamado para o voou.  
\- Boa viagem, Kiria – Lui acenou e viu-a caminhando e passando por uma porta para entrar no avião.  
Olhou novamente para os lados e não viu ninguém. Virou olhos para o relógio de bolso preço por uma corrente e olhou as horas.  
\- Por que esse voou tinha que ter antecipado – Lui perdia a esperança e resolver sair do aeroporto.  
Após alguns minutos Goten aterrissa na entrada do aeroporto e encontra Lui já dentro da limusine. Ele corre até lá o reconhecendo e bateu no vidro.  
Lui ouviu e baixou o vidro.  
\- Goten – ele o olhou e sabia o motivo dele estar ali. – Ela já decolou – ele falou meio triste. – Não sabia que iam antecipar o voou.  
\- Droga, eu achei que ia chegar a tempo – reclamou ele nervoso.  
\- Mas como ficou sabendo? – perguntou Lui como braço sobre a porta da limusine.   
\- A empregada me disse quando eu cheguei à casa de vocês.  
\- Que horas saiu da sua casa Goten? – perguntou Lui curioso.  
Goten fitou o céu, e teria quefazer o que não queria expor os seus poderes, mas era a única forma de trazê-la de volta. Sentia o ki de Kiria não muito distante. Ele conseguiria alçar o avião com facilidade. Sorriu de canto e deu impulso e saiu voando na frente de Lui.  
O mesmo esfregou os olhos com as mãos e olhou onde o garoto sumia rapidamente, esfregou mais uma vez:  
\- Ele voa? – perguntou mais para si mesmo tentando acreditar naquilo.   
Lui sorriu e pensou: “Kiria deve saber de algo”.   
Goten voou a toda a velocidade e logo alçou avião que Kiria estava. Olhou de um lado pelas janelas e não a viu, olhou do outro e também não viu.   
Olhou a altitude, pensou em como fazer para não prejudicar os passageiros, afinal ele era um saiyajin e tinha que pensar em tudo.


	13. Te impedindo

Goten olhou todo o avião e ficou por baixo dele o acompanhando. Era o único modo de fazê-lo voltar, mas poderia ferir pessoas. No entanto se não fizesse ia perder Kiria, então decidiu o que fazer. Também já gostava dela, ela foi corajosa em ir ali explicar tudo, ela foi corajosa ao se disfarçar de feia e era isso que ele gostava nela.  
Goten acumulou o seu ki e colocou as mãos na barriga do avião tentando freia-lo tentando manter a pressão para não mudar.   
O avião começou a tremer, o piloto sentiu como se algo tivesse o segurando, o povo começou a apavorar-se e o clima estava ficando tenso dentro do avião.  
O piloto colocou mais velocidade, mas sentiu o avião tremer mais. Goten segurava-o com força, mas não queria aumentar o seu poder, tinha medo de machucar ela, tinha medo de machucar as pessoas que estavam dentro.   
O piloto avisou a torre sobre o estranho fato que ocorria no avião, mas ninguém soube dizer exatamente o que era.   
A aeromoça avisava para os passageiros terem calma, para colocar o cinto de segurança e as máscaras de oxigênio. Mesmo assim as pessoas estavam em pânico e o piloto não sabia mais o que fazer quando sentiu o seu avião virar e segui em direção ao aeroporto.   
\- Mas como? – se perguntou olhando o painel, vendo que não estava no piloto automático, nem ele estava pilotando.   
Ele já havia tentando várias vezes, mas se forçasse muito as turbinas sabia que o avião podia cair. Ele tinha que ver o que ia acontecer, agora só teria que esperar era a única solução.   
Alguns minutos se passaram e Goten já colocava o avião no chão, o pessoal tudo olhando abismado, alguns carros de polícia estavam ali, a imprensa também procurando por uma notícia escandalosa.   
Goten saiu de baixo do avião e viu o povo meio de longe, mas não se importou e voou até a porta lançou uma pequena rajada de ki e abriu a mesma com cuidado para não machucar as pessoas.  
Ouvi gritos estridentes vindos de dentro do avião, o piloto veio reclamar com ele e perguntou como ele havia feito aquilo e por que, mas Goten não o respondeu, foi andando pelo corredor olhando de um lado para o outro.  
Kiria olhava pela poltrona e não acreditava no que via; o garoto vindo sem sua direção, ainda não tinha visto ela sentada nas ultimas poltronas do avião.  
Seu coração batia descompassado se perguntava como ele descobriu que ela estava ali, ela não sabia que ele podia sentir a energia das pessoas.   
Goten andava olhando banco por banco até que viu ela sentada em uma das últimas poltronas com as suas roupas compridas e se fingido de feia. Seu coração disparou, mas ele não podia ficar ali, sabia que já tinha se exposto demais. Deu um sorriso a ela enquanto ela o olhava para ele quase sem acreditar no que via.  
Goten pegou em sua mão e a puxou com delicadeza da poltrona:  
\- Venha comigo – ele a puxou e ela foi tentando argumentar, mas assim que Goten saiu à porta do avião viu o alvoroço que ele causou. – Olha só isso! – ele apontou para os jornalistas que estavam ali e as pessoas curiosas, a pegou no colo e decolou sumindo dali.  
Goten não queria dar chances de os jornalistas ficarem fazendo perguntas idiotas ou saber o que aconteceu, sabia que ia levar uma bela bronca da mãe, da Bulma, do seu irmão Gohan e do Trunks, mas pelo ao menos agora ele tinha ela em seus braços e ouviu a sua voz tímida e baixa.  
\- Como você fez tudo aquilo e como ficou sabendo que eu ia embora? – ela perguntou sentindo um dos braços dele em sua cintura e o outro debaixo de seus joelhos.   
\- Eu disse para você Kiria, eu sou meio saiyajin, ou seja, metade terráqueo, metade aliem – ele deu um sorriso a ela e continuou voando.   
Kiria estava tão atordoada e confusa, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas de certa forma tinha gostado da maneira que o Goten havia a impedido de ir embora.   
Ela olhou para cima e viu-o sorrindo enquanto ela segurava o seu pescoço com os dois braços.  
****  
O noticiário já mostrava todo o ocorrido não só uma mais varias e várias vezes no jornal.  
\- Como Goten foi se expor desse jeito? – perguntava Bulma já na casa de Chichi.  
Ela havia feito o Vegeta levar ela voando.  
\- Mamãe, ele só foi atrás do amor dele.  
\- Mas não precisava se mostrar assim, Trunks – Chichi ainda olhava o noticiário.   
– Ele sabe que foi difícil esconder o poder de vocês das pessoas – Chichi comentou sem tirar os olhos da televisão.  
\- Não é o fim do mundo, Chichi. Depois ele resolve esse problema – Goku falou calmamente.  
\- Como Goku? – perguntou ela ficando nervosa. – Indo atrás das esferas do dragão e fazendo o povo se esquecer do ocorrido?  
\- Aí eu não sei Chichi – ele roçou a nuca sem jeito.  
\- Seu filho é um irresponsável como você – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e inclinou o corpo para frente mostrando-se brava.  
\- Vamos esperar o Goten chegar aí a gente resolve esse problema que ele nos causou – Bulma senta-se no sofá, resignada.   
\- Eu vou ter que ouvir vocês coaxando como sapos, sobre nossos poderes até quando – Vegeta estava com o pé escorado na parede, braços cruzados e com o seu mau humor de sempre.   
\- Ora Vegeta daqui a pouco vão descobrir a verdade sobre vocês.  
\- Hunpf – bufou ele nervoso. – Eu não estou nem aí para isso – ele continuou do mesmo modo.  
\- Se descobrirem vocês servirão de experiências para os cientistas.  
\- Como se esses terráqueos insolentes fossem capazes de nos deter – ele deu os ombros sem a mínima preocupação.   
*****  
Goten pousou em uma praia as águas azuis, a areia amarelo clara dando o contraste os coqueiros verdes e viçosos balançando com o vendo, meio distante das águas do mar e o ar da maresia refrescando o ambiente.  
Goten colocou Kiria no chão com cuidado, a praia estava deserta só tinha os dois ali no meio da areia.   
Kiria permaneceu agarrada ao pescoço dele com os braços em volta. Seus olhos cheios de lagrimas que escorriam incessantemente tentando acreditar no que ocorrerá.   
Goten ainda com o seu braço em sua cintura a encarou de uma forma intensa. Envolveu seu braço na cintura dela e a puxou afundando a sua boca na dela.  
Um beijo quente, profundo, o fazia sentir o gosto salgado das lagrimas dela, que escorriam com a emoção. Suas línguas dançavam dentro de suas bocas como se fosse a última vez que se veriam.   
Kiria se surpreendeu, pois sempre era ela que roubava um beijo dele, mas agora suas pernas estavam até bambas com aqueles braços fortes deslizando em suas costas.  
Goten soltou dos lábios dela e tentou normalizar a respiração, deu um sorriso maroto a ela e disse:  
\- Dá próxima vez que me enganar e me ignorar o seu castigo será muito maior, senhorita Kiria – ele passou a mão no rosto dela secando uma das lagrimas por debaixo do óculos que parecia ser de grau.   
Kiria sorriu a ele e o beijou novamente sentindo o rapaz cada vez mais atraído por ela. Sentindo que ele a queria mais que nunca, sentindo que eles estariam juntos de agora em diante como namorados.  
Goten se afastou dela rubro e a encarou profundamente.  
\- Achei que estava com ódio de mim – ela desviou dos olhos dele.   
\- Eu não estava com ódio de você, apenas um pouco magoado pelo que aconteceu na festa, mas através de um passarinho verde percebi que eu... – ele teve medo de dizer.  
\- Que você? – ela o encarava através daqueles óculos, seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.   
\- Eu percebi que eu gosto muito de você e não podia deixar você ir assim – ele finalmente disse.   
\- Então me perdoou? – ela soltou-se dele e se afastou um pouco.  
Goten fez um gesto de sim com a cabeça.  
\- E aquela garota que estava com você na faculdade? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada.  
\- Hum... Coralina é só uma amiga – ele pegou na mão dela e resolveu caminhar pela areia.   
\- Sei... Amiga... – ela riu, mas Goten mudou o assunto.  
\- Por que estava indo viajar desse jeito? – ele reparou nas roupas e nos óculos e no aparelho postiço em seus dentes.  
\- Por que eu não queria ninguém me elogiando ou atrás de mim, todo mundo conhece o rosto da Kiria a famosa dona da maior fábrica de roupas.   
\- Hum, acho que vou preferir andar com você assim, pois muitos homens vão dar em cima de você.   
Kiria riu e a encarou:  
\- Vai ter que se acostumar com a ideia, além do mais você forte o suficiente para derrubar todos eles com um golpe só.  
\- Isso é verdade.  
\- Você é poderoso, parece àqueles super-heróis da televisão.   
\- Não errado... Super sayajin – ele a beijou novamente e a abraçou sentindo os lábios dela, depois se afastou dela. – No entanto estou bem encrencado.  
\- Por quê?   
\- Mamãe, tia Bulma, Trunks e meu irmão vão me matar por ter me exposto desse jeito. Vou ser alvo dos repórteres e bom talvez sirva de estudos para os cientistas – ele olhou para o lado enquanto caminhava ao lado dela.   
\- Eu posso convocar os repórteres e dizer que era uma propaganda de uma nova roupa ou algo assim.   
\- Não é uma má ideia – ele parou e puxou para si.   
Seu rosto estava rosado, seus olhos negros como a noite penetravam no dela perfeitamente.   
Goten tirou os óculos dela, soltou os seus cabelos castanhos, colocou o braço em volta da sua cintura e a puxou.   
\- Então Kiria? Aceita namorar-me?   
\- Eu aceito até de olhos fechados – ela ergueu os pés e o beijou.   
Nunca imaginou que ele a transformaria em sua namora, há uns minutos atrás achava que ele a odiava, que não queria vê-la nem pitada de ouro, mas agora ela estava nos braços dele em um beijo quente, saudoso, com a pegada de um homem de verdade, ou melhor, um meio saiyajin.   
As línguas dançavam dentro de suas bocas, Goten a puxou para mais perto e começou a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo dela. Soltou de seus lábios em busca de ar e a encarou, sentia o seu corpo pedir por ela, de certa forma queria, mas achava um pouco recente de mais, tinha vergonha, mas sentiu uma mão entrar por debaixo da sua camisa tocando a sua pele.  
\- Kiria eu... Não é meio cedo... – ele desviou o olhar do dela.  
\- Acho que já somos dois adultos – ela afastou-se um pouco dele e tirou o par de aparelhos de seus dentes e lançou para longe. – Sem eles fica melhor.   
Kiria voltou a beijá-lo e foi o empurrando para a areia e ia tirando a sua camisa pouco a pouco.  
Goten soltou de seus lábios e foi beijando o seu pescoço, desabotoando a sua camiseta grande e cafona. Pouco depois pode visualizar os seus seios dentro do sutiã. Sua razão estava indo embora.  
Nunca havia ficado com uma garota antes, não sabia bem o que fazer, mas sentia o seu corpo aclamar por ela.  
Kiria começou a beijar o seu tórax nu, desenhar com o dedo seus músculos, quando sentiu Goten a puxar e a olhar para ela.   
Goten fechava os seus olhos a sentindo acariciar lhe delicadamente, quando sentiu alguém aparecer e deu uma empurrada na garota e olhou para o lado.  
\- Pai! – ele olhou ofegante e procurando a camisa para se vestir.  
Kiria virou-se de costa a ele e começou a abotoar a sua blusa.  
\- Hehehe – Goku roçava a nuca. – Acho que eu cheguei na hora errada – ele desviava o olhar do filho e da garota.  
\- O que o senhor quer? – Goten estava meio frustrado.  
\- Sua mãe pediu para eu vir atrás de você, já que a televisão não para de passar sobre o seu “ato heroico” – fez aspas com o dedo. – Sabe que teremos problemas principalmente com o Mister Satã – Goku estava calmo.  
\- Ele sempre diz que é truque, Pai. E só ele dar uma entrevista falando que tudo é um truque.  
\- Ele já fez isso Goten, mas não adiantou muito e a Bulma, a Chichi, o Gohan e o Trunks estão muito bravos com você. E pior o Mister Satã veio tirar satisfação conosco – Goku suspirou fundo.   
\- Eu sei pai, mas eu...  
\- Eu resolvo isso senhor Goku – Kiria já havia abotoado a blusa e o olhou. – Afinal eu também tive um pouco de culpa.   
Goku sorriu a moça e disse:  
\- Como irá fazer isso? –inclinou-se um pouco para ela.  
\- Basta o Goten me levar para casa e lá eu faço umas ligações e dou umas entrevistas.  
\- Ual! Eu achei que só o Mister Satã era famoso – Goku riu. – Então nos faça esse favor, ou realmente teremos problemas.   
\- Goten pode me levar em casa?  
\- Claro Kiria – ele a pegou no colo mais uma vez e decolou.  
Goku sorriu e levou os dedos a testa, ia dar a notícia aos seus amigos, esposa e filho.   
Coralina viu a reportagem na televisão e estava triste, pois achou que o Goten ia ficar com ela. Suspirou fundo e resolveu que ia vê-lo só como amigo, afinal ele nunca tinha á visto mais que uma amiga e agora ela nem tinha chance, pois ele nunca iria olhar para ela de outra maneira.   
Suspirou fundo desligou a televisão e foi estudar.


	14. Tudo resolvido

Goku apareceu dentro de sua casa e viu Chichi ainda olhando a televisão, quando o visualizou.  
\- Por que não trouxe o Goten com você? – ela perguntou com as mãos na cintura e cara de poucos amigos.  
Goku se encolheu um pouco para trás e disse:  
\- Ele estava com uma garota e a mesma disse que ia chamar os repórteres para resolver o ocorrido por isso deixei que ele a levasse em casa.   
\- Moça... Repórteres?   
\- Sim Chichi, ligue a televisão – Goku apontou para o aparelho da sala que já estava desligo.   
Bulma que estava por ali com a sua família sentou-se ao sofá e ficaram aguardando o noticiário.   
***  
Goten logo aterrissou na porta da casa de Kiria e ela entrou e correu ao telefone e marcou uma entrevista para aquele mesmo dia, foi ao quarto e se arrumou logo ela voltou e recebeu todos os jornalistas possíveis em um salão e deu a entrevista, dizendo que tudo aquilo foi feito por efeitos especiais, e que era uma propaganda para uma nova roupa e jogada de marketing para a sua fábrica e para o nome dos Mioni.   
\- Mas Kiria aquilo pareceu tão real – falou um dos repórteres.  
\- Era essa a ideia, tanto que eu já vou providenciar o pagamento pela porta do avião. Usamos um dispositivo inventado pela Corporação Cápsula, para parecer real.  
\- A senhorita deve ter gastado muito dinheiro com isso, pois os Briefs têm a tecnologia mais cara da Cidade do Oeste.  
\- Meu namorado conhece os donos da Corporação Capsula. Ele conseguiu a um excelente preço e foi um dispositivo exclusivo para a nossa empresa.   
\- Então tudo aquilo era uma propaganda para a sua empresa.  
\- Sim, era – Kiria deu um sorriso a Goten. – Era para ser surpresa, mas acho que acabamos chamando a atenção de mais, por isso chamei vocês para essa entrevista. Em breve editaremos e faremos nossa propaganda. Desde já eu agradeço a todos pela atenção.  
Kiria viu os jornalistas se arrumarem para ir embora enquanto ela se aproximou de Goten.  
\- Viu como foi fácil – ela deu um sorriso.  
\- Mas vai custar dinheiro – ele falou preocupado.  
\- Não se preocupe já falei com os meus advogados para negociar com a empresa do avião e o Lui já deve estar chegando com as minhas malas.  
Goten ainda continuou meio inquieto já que envolvia dinheiro.   
\- Venha – ela o puxou pela mão o levando para dentro.  
****  
Chichi olhava a televisão vidrada.  
\- Você viu Goku? – perguntou ela abraçando o marido. – O Goten está namorando uma empresária – Chichi sorria de orelha a orelha.  
\- É sim – Goku deu um sorriso.  
\- Ela fez propaganda da nossa empresa, eu vou procurar ela amanhã para ver se ela precisa de algo – Bulma se levantou do sofá. – Bom foi tudo resolvido, agora e só ir para casa – ela olhou para Vegeta que já caminhava em sua direção com cara de poucos amigos.   
\- Pelo ao menos vocês pararam de coaxar como sapos por causa de nossos poderes – Vegeta passou a frente de Bulma.  
A mesma revirou os olhos em tédio.   
\- Chichi, nos vemos depois – despediu a mulher de madeixas exóticas.  
Em seguida foi Trunks e Bra, já Vegeta apenas pegou a Bulma no colo e saiu voando e Bra estava com o Trunks.   
\- Goku, nosso filho deu uma sorte imensa.   
Goku apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e sentou-se novamente no sofá.   
****  
Kiria se jogou no sofá e Goten sentou-se ao lado e disse:  
\- Olha, eu sei que eu fui meio impulsivo e acabei lhe causando problemas – ele falou esfregando as mãos.  
\- Não precisa se desculpar Goten, pelo contrário, por causa desse marketing todo eu vou dar uma decolada na minha empresa e de quebra levo a da Bulma junto, já que você é amigo dela.   
Goten sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
Kiria colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e disse:  
\- Quer saber o que mais?  
\- Hum... – ele estava meio rubro.  
\- Eu nunca fui tirada de um avião daquele jeito e eu adorei – ela virou o rosto para ele e o encarou. – Você será um excelente namorado – ela aproximou-se um pouco dele.  
As respirações bem próximas, uma cruzando com a outra.  
\- Será que tem algo que eu ainda não sei? – ela o beijou.  
Goten correspondeu e envolveu os braços dele na cintura dela, mas Kiria afastou e pegou-lhe a mão o puxando. Goten sem entender muito a acompanhou e viu Kiria entrando no quarto o puxando para dentro.   
Goten olhou a cama redonda e larga, a penteadeira carregada de perfumes, maquiagem, bijuterias, as cortinas fechadas em um tom marfim claro tampado a janela da sacada.   
Goten sentiu duas mãos delicadas e envolver por trás, corou ao sentir as delicadas mãos subir pelo tórax dele por debaixo da camisa.  
Goten fechou os olhos e segurou a mão dela e virou-se para ela. Ele tremia e a encarava.  
\- Kiria eu... – ele estava muito vermelho e a respiração entrecortada.  
\- Nunca esteve com uma garota antes? – ela envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço dele.   
\- Bem eu... É... – ele virou o rosto e ia tirando as mãos dela do pescoço dele. – Está ficando tarde eu... Tenho faculdade amanhã cedo e... – ele sentiu os lábios dela o calando.   
Goten sentiu a língua dela invadir a sua boca, as mãos dela ir puxando a camiseta para cima, só se separando para ela jogar para o lado.   
Kiria voltou a beija-lo e foi empurrando pouco a pouco para cama e ficou sobre ele. Separou e olhou para ele rubro e meio desajeitado. Goten estava trêmulo, sua respiração ofegante.  
\- Você e tão fofo Goten – ela pegou as mãos dele e foi mostrando o caminho a ser percorrido.  
Goten ainda estava rubro, mas acabou seguindo os seus instintos meio atrapalhado, mas sentia o seu corpo clamar por ela, sentia um desejo enorme, sentia as mãos delicadas o despindo vagarosamente.  
Ele não resistiu mais a virou e foi a despindo também, fazendo o caminho, ainda tentando se acostumar com a ideia e meio atrapalhado, mas pelo ao menos estava pelo caminho certo.   
Kiria só estava de roupas intimas e Goten com sua cueca samba canção, se perdendo totalmente no clima, quando ouvem batidas na porta.  
\- Senhorita a suas malas – Lui gritou do lado de fora.  
\- Deixe aí Lui, depois eu pego – ela gritou e já ia voltar ao rapaz.  
\- Mas senhorita, tem umas pessoas da agência de viagem querendo falar com a senhora sobre o ocorrido.  
Kiria suspirou fundo, olhou para Goten que estava muito rubro.  
\- Droga... – reclamou ela e olhou o garoto seminu. – Você me espera? Ela deu um sorriso e levantou-se.  
Goten a encarou em pé e se levantou e a puxou para a cama.  
\- Eles que se lasquem – já tinha tido provocação de mais e agora ele não pararia mais.   
\- Kiria o pessoal está te esperando – Lui falou batendo novamente a porta.  
Kiria sorriu a Goten e gritou;  
\- Avise que amanhã à tarde eu falo com eles – sentiu-se beijada no pescoço   
E foi descendo e acabando de despir a garota em sua frente. Sua razão e vergonha já tinha ido às favas, apesar de ainda estar meio atrapalhado por ser a primeira vez que estava com uma garota seguiu seus extintos sayajins e aproveitou cada toque, cada gesto, cada momento que estavam ali juntos, sentindo o seu corpo se unir ao dela em um só. Palavras doces de gemidos eram ouvidos entre eles, no momento de amor, de desejo e de conhecimento, eles ficaram ali sentindo cada vez mais o corpo um do outro até que entraram em um clima e êxtase juntos.  
Goten a abraçou puxando para o seu tórax nu e acariciando os seus cabelos molhados de suor.  
\- Para um marinheiro de primeira viagem você foi incrível – ela estava sonolenta.  
Goten virou o rosto e ficou meio rubro.  
\- Você é um fofo sabia? – ela disse olhando para ele querendo fechar os olhos.   
Goten apenas sorriu e a viu adormecer sobre o peito dele.  
Ele suspirou fundo e olhou pelo quarto a sua roupa espalhada pelo chão, mas estava feliz, afinal estava com a garota que gostava. Sorriu e ficou acariciando-a ali mais um tempo.   
Após um tempo Kiria se virou para o lado e Goten percebeu que ela havia saído de cima dele. Sorriu e cobriu a garota com o lençol, deu um beijo lento em seu rosto e levantou com cuidado para não a acordar.   
Saiu catando as roupas pelo quarto e vestiu calmamente para não a acordar, mas antes de ir em direção a janela foi dar mais um beijo em sua bochecha, então Kiria abriu os olhos meio sonolenta e o olhou.  
\- Aonde você vai? – perguntou e pegou a mão dele.   
\- Eu vou para casa, já é tarde e meus livros então todos lá. – Ele sentou-se à beira da cama. – Amanhã eu ainda tenho aula.  
\- Que pena... – ela pronunciou em um sono.  
\- Nos vemos amanhã na faculdade.  
\- Uhum... – ela adormeceu novamente.  
Goten sorriu abriu a janela e saiu voando o mais rápido que pode para a sua casa.   
Assim que chegou à casa subiu direto para o seu quarto, tomou um banho e foi dormir. Afinal a sua vida tinha dado uma reviravolta e estava imensamente feliz.  
****  
Na manhã seguinte Goten aparecia na cozinha para tomar o seu café e encontra o seu pai já no terceiro prato enquanto Chichi apenas observava.  
\- Bom dia! – ele puxou a cadeira e se sentou. – Deixa um pouco para mim pai.  
\- Bom dia filho! – Chichi sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Chegou muito tarde ontem? Passou um tempo com a sua namorada nova? Eu vi o quanto ela é rica e linda – Chichi mal respirava de alegria.  
\- Mãe... – Goten levava o copo de café à boca. – Não sei a hora que eu cheguei ontem olhou para o pai e Goku deu um sorriso entretido com a comida. – Eu passei um tempinho sim. E sim ela é rica e bonita, mas estou interessado nela e não no que ela tem.  
\- Goten você ganhou na loteria – Chichi se levantou e abraçou o filho lhe dando beijos no rosto.  
\- Mãe... – ele a repreendeu e viu o seu pai sorrir.  
\- Goten sabe como é a Chichi, ela ama as meninas ricas e riu.  
\- Claro, vocês nunca trabalham pra colocar dinheiro em casa – ela fechou o semblante e foi para pia.  
Goten riu e levantou-se da cadeira.  
\- A senhora não tem jeito mãe – Goten pegou os livros, deu um beijo no rosto dela. – Agora eu tenho que ir ou me atraso.  
\- Você vem almoçar em casa?   
\- Acho que não... – respondeu ele se despedindo dos pais.  
Goten voou rapidamente até a sua faculdade, pois queria ver logo a sua namorada, a sim ainda sentia o calor dela em sua pele o cheiro dela. Sorriu e logo chegou a uma rua mais deserta e foi caminhando.  
\- Bom dia, senhor confusão! – a voz do Trunks sorriu ao ver o amigo.  
\- Bom dia, Trunks – ele o olhou.   
\- Ainda bem que a Kiria resolveu tudo ou estaríamos em maus lençóis. – Trunks o olhou bem. – Devia tomar mais cuidado ao usar os nossos poderes assim.   
\- Eu sei Trunks, mas não havia outra maneira, pois o avião da Kiria já tinha decolado.  
\- Hum, eu te avisei, não foi?  
\- Sim, mas eu só percebi quando o mordomo dela foi lá em casa me avisar.  
\- E pela a sua cara, você deixou de ser virgem – ele riu-se.  
\- Trunks! – o repreendeu meio rubro.  
\- Bom dia meninos! – Coralina deu um sorriso largo a Goten. – Está ficando famoso em Goten.  
\- Hehe, poise – ele esfregou a nuca. – Fui convidado para fazer aquele comercial. – Goten sentiu duas mãos sobre os seus olhos.  
\- Kiria – ele virou-se para ela.   
Ela atirou nos lábios dele e ele correspondeu meio sem jeito.   
\- Não vale Goten – ela se afastou, cruzou os braços e fez biquinho.  
Coralina que estava perto deu um jeito de sair ali de fininho e muito triste, pois sabia que tinha o perdido.  
\- Bom dia Kiria! – Trunks a olhou.  
\- Bom dia, Trunks, tudo bem? – ela perguntou dando um sorriso.  
\- Tudo sim – ele a encarou. – Minha mãe pediu para ir até a nossa casa. Goten pode te levar depois da aula.  
Kiria arregalou os olhos e disse:  
\- Por que razão, motivo, circunstância a sua mãe, ou seja, Bulma Briefs quer me ver? – Kiria disse de uma forma pausada e incrédula.   
\- Pela mesma razão, motivo e circunstância de você ter citado o nome da nossa empresa na sua entrevista.   
\- Está bem, eu irei – ela começou a caminhar. – Vejo vocês na aula.  
Goten suspirou a olhando.  
\- É amigo – Trunks colocou a mão no ombro dele. – Você se deu bem.  
\- Foi sim – ele deu um sorriso. – Vamos juntos para sua casa.  
\- Claro que sim.  
Despediram-se e cada um foi para sua sala.


	15. Negócios

As aulas terminaram e Goten descia as escadas e logo se encontrou com Trunks.  
\- Onde está a Kiria? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos exóticos.  
\- Deve estar na sala dos professores – Goten comentou.  
Logo Kiria apareceu e encontrou-se com os dois.  
\- Prontos para irmos ver a Bulma Briefs?  
\- Por que está tão animada em ver a mamãe? – perguntou Trunks sorrindo.  
\- Por que a sua mãe é a lenda da ciência – ela sorriu, pois estava linda e ansiosa.  
\- Vamos para uma rua mais desperta, de lá decolamos.   
Eles caminharam conversando animadamente até acharem uma rua deserta e Goten pega Kiria no colo e sai voando. Trunks também pega voou vão para a casa dos Briefs.   
Alguns minutos depois Trunks, Goten com Kiria no colo já pousavam em frente à casa do garoto de cabelos exóticos.   
Goten colocou a garota no chão e ela olhava admirada.  
\- Você tinha razão Goten, essa casa é maior que a minha.   
Goten sorri enquanto o Trunks abre a porta e os convida para entrar.  
\- Mãe, chegamos! – falou o garoto a procurando.   
Goten o seguia e Kiria apenas admirava a casa, por mais que a sua fosse cheia de detalhes aquela dava de dez.  
\- Oi filho! – deu um beijo no rosto dele.   
\- Oi tia Bulma! – Goten sorriu e sentiu-se abraçado pela mulher.   
\- Então você deve ser a Kiria? – perguntou Bulma a olhando.  
\- Sim – ela abaixou-se em sinal de respeito e cumprimento. – É um prazer conhecer a senhorita.  
\- O prazer é todo meu – Bulma a cumprimentou da mesma forma. – Me acompanhe e vamos conversar.  
Kiria olhou para o Goten meio sem jeito.   
Goten fez que sim com a cabeça e disse.  
\- Eu vou te esperar, pode ficar à vontade com a tia Bulma – ele sorriu e Kiria sorriu de volta.   
Trunks e Goten foi para um lado conversando e Bulma para o outro.   
Bulma entrou em seu laboratório e Kiria entrou atrás e viu os fios, chave de fendas alguns projetos sobre a mesa que ela nem sabia como Bulma entendia aquilo.  
\- Eu nem sei o que dizer Bulma... – ela estava meio tímida.  
\- Bom Kiria, eu vou direto ao assunto – Bulma puxou a cadeira para a garota e outra para ela. – Eu vi a sua entrevista e bom, como você divulgou a minha empresa eu gostaria de te dar uma mãozinha. Esses saiyajins são cabeça de vento e você impediu que algo pior acontecesse.  
\- Bulma, não precisa me ajudar com nada. Eu fiz aquilo pelo Goten e ele me disse que vocês são muito amigos.  
\- Uma família, pode se dizer – Bulma sorriu. – O Goku é como um irmão para mim, eu o conheci na adolescência.  
\- Sim, o Goten me disse, mas realmente não há necessidade.   
\- Claro que há Kiria. Você divulgou a Corporação Cápsula e eu não deixarei isso passar em branco – riu meiga.  
Kira sorriu de volta e viu aporta se abrir e se assustou quando viu um homem baixinho entrando de braços cruzados e as encarou com uma cara muito fechada.  
\- Vegeta, quantas vezes tenho que dizer para bater à porta antes de entrar.   
\- Não me venha com chatice, mulher – ele a encarou bem. – Arrume a máquina de gravidade – ele disse em ordem. – Aquilo sempre estraga quando eu estou treinando.  
\- Ai Vegeta! Não está vendo que eu estou com visitas.  
\- Grss – ele rosnou e encarou a moça - Então você é a mulher que Goten andou se exibindo? – Kiria se encolheu ao olhar o baixinho invocado.  
\- Sim Vegeta, mas ela divulgou a empresa e eu vou ajudá-la.   
\- Humpf. Vocês terráqueos adoram um sentimentalismo – ele ainda encarava a moça, como se estudasse ela. – Não demore a arrumar a porcaria da máquina, pois estou perdendo meu tempo não treinando – saiu pisando forte da sala.  
\- Me desculpe Kiria, meu marido é assim mesmo.  
\- Tudo bem Bulma – Kiria deu um leve sorriso, mas ainda sentia a intensidade do jeito do homem que esteve diante de si.  
\- Bom, eu vou lá arrumar a sala para ele. – Bulma se levantou e pegou uma agenda e entregou a ela. – Anote os seus números aqui e em breve nos falaremos.  
\- Claro Bulma – Kiria fez o que ela pediu e saiu do laboratório junto dela.   
As duas foram conversando pelo corredor enquanto isso Trunks estava conversando com Goten.  
\- Então vocês já ficaram juntos?  
\- Sim... – respondeu ele meio rubro.  
\- Você não é fraco e ela é muito bonita.  
\- É sim – comentou-o e a viu entrando e mudou de assunto.  
\- Vamos combinar qualquer dia desses para sairmos eu e você a Maron e a Kiria.  
\- Agora você quer sair junto comigo e a Maron.  
\- Ia ser ótimo Trunks – Kiria sentou-se ao lado de Goten e deu um beijo em seu rosto.   
Trunks sorriu, sabia que o agora o amigo estava feliz, sabia que agora eles poderiam viver em paz de vez, pois não havia mais mágoa, mais raiva ou algo parecido, agora eles poderiam sair como amigos e junto com as suas namoradas. Ele com a Maron e Goten com a Kiria.   
Sorriu e ouviu a empregada o chamar para almoçar.  
Eles foram para a mesa e logo em seguida chegou Bulma, Vegeta e Bra.   
Eles almoçavam animadamente e Kiria ainda tentava se acostumar com o apetite dos nossos saiyajins, mas sorria ao ver que estava entrando em um mundo diferente.  
Kiria combinava os últimos acertos com Bulma, já que a mulher de cabelos exóticos e estava muito feliz com tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida.  
Graças ao Goten, ela estava indo em direção a coisas mil vezes melhores e ergueria a sua empresa. Ela realmente achou o rapaz ideal para ela.   
Kiria sorriu e se sentiu muito feliz em meio àquela família em que Goten tinha contato.   
O almoço seguiu animado até que todos terminaram de comer e Goten foi para sala com Trunks e Kiria o seguiu.  
A campainha tocou e Trunks foi atender e assim que abriu a porta, ele ganhou um abraço muito empolgado e um beijo no rosto.  
\- Oi Maron! – correspondeu o abraço e deu-lhe um selinho. – Entre.  
A garota se soltou dele e entrou e logo viu Goten de mãos dadas a garota de cabelos castanhos.  
\- Oi Goten! Tudo bem? – perguntou ela o abraçando.   
\- Oi Maron. Tudo sim – ele correspondeu. – Essa e minha namorada Kiria – apontou a moça de cabelos castanhos a ela.  
\- Eu vi a entrevista – comentou-a. – Sua namorada é muito bonita.   
\- Obrigada, Maron – respondeu Kiria e viu Trunks se sentar ao lado da bela jovem.  
Os casais e conversavam animadamente quando Kiria virou para Goten e disse:  
\- Vamos Goten! - ela se levantou e o puxou.   
\- Claro – ele olhou o casal a sua frente. – Até mais para vocês dois – ele sorriu e Kiria se despediu também.  
Trunks e Maron os viu saindo.  
Ao sair Goten a pegou no colo e saiu voando.  
\- Obrigada por tudo – ela deu um beijo no rosto dele. – Você está me fazendo muito bem e graças a você a minha empresa tem o apoio da Corporação Cápsula.   
\- Eu não fiz nada – ele estava meio rubro e pousou no quintal da casa dela.  
\- Claro que fez – ela abriu a porta e entrou e ele entrou logo em seguida. – Você me aceitou mesmo feia, me perdoou e de quebra me fez conhecer Bulma Briefs e agora minha empresa vai se erguer de novo, tudo graças a você – ela aproximou dele.  
Goten sorriu e desviou o rosto e sentiu ela o abraçar.  
Goten ainda se sentia meio tímido, mas aos poucos correspondeu.  
\- Sabe Goten... Eu sei que estamos juntos há muito, mais muito pouco tempo – ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou. – Mas você não imagina o quanto eu estou feliz.  
Goten sorriu e olhou nos olhos dela.  
\- Eu também estou muito feliz. Até por que eu sou meio aliem e você me aceitou do jeito que eu sou.  
\- Você também em aceitou do jeito que eu sou mesmo usando aqueles trajes de menina feia.  
Goten a puxou para mais perto de si e foi aproximando o seu rosto do dela.  
\- Você me fez esquecer um antigo amor e me fez tirar ela do meu coração agora eu quero ir com você até onde der – Goten a beijou delicadamente a envolvendo em seus braços.  
Logo o mesmo a pegou no colo a beijando fervorosamente e a levou para o quarto entre beijos, a colocou na cama e a encarou.   
Ele estava um pouco vermelho enquanto a olhava, mas sentiu que ela seria como sua mãe e seu pai, ou sua cunhada e seu irmão.  
Ela seria sempre dele, mesmo com pouco tempo que a conhecia e agora era pouco tempo que eles estavam juntos, ele já sentia que ela seria a sua cara metade pelo resto da sua vida.  
Ele voltou a beijá-la e então ela envolveu as suas pernas em volta dele e sentiu as mãos dele acariciar o seu corpo com certa avidez e então escutou ele sussurrar em seu ouvido:  
\- Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não te contei – ela sentiu o ar entrar em sua orelha e arrepiar-se todinha.  
\- O que? – ela perguntou fechando os olhos e sentindo os beijos em seu pescoço.  
\- Eu posso ficar loiro e de olhos verdes – ele parou, estava sobre ela e a encarou.  
\- Você só pode estar brincando, Goten – ela sorriu o encarando.  
Goten se levantou já sem a sua camisa e concentrou a sua energia, as cortinas do quarto voavam, o chão tremia e logo ele se transformou e disse:  
\- Eu viro um super saiyajin – ele a encarou agora seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos verdes.  
Kiria foi até ele e tocou o seu cabelo, depois o seu rosto. Ela estava apenas de roupas intimas.  
Ela encostou a testa na dele:  
\- Não devia duvidar de você, não é? – ela envolveu os braços sobre o pescoço dele. – Afinal você e cheio de surpresas – ela riu-se. – Posso ficar com o Goten loiro hoje.   
Goten assentiu com a cabeça e a beijou ferozmente a levando novamente para a cama, aproveitando cada segundo com ela.  
Afinal foi ela que ocupou o vazio que a Maron havia deixado, foi ela que fez que ele esquecesse a magoa que tinha com o Trunks, foi ela que chamou a sua atenção e foi ela que ele escolheu para conviver até quando der.

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Dedico esse capítulo ao meu amigo Zephirat, um português de ouro que por sinal é um ótimo amigo no as. A ideia desse capítulo veio do capítulo nove da sua fic: O feiticeiro. Recomendo a fic, muito bem escrita, com muitos mistérios e muita emoção.  
> A personagem Coralina não me pertence ela é da fic O feiticeiro, assim como os personagens de dragon Ball também não me pertencem e sim ao tio Akira.


End file.
